Children
by 1Aryana
Summary: Moriko was found in the forest and brought to Konoha as a child by some merchants that thought her strange. Who is this child that now lives next to little Naruto? How will she change everyone's lives? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. I don't feel like saying much, so enjoy!**

* * *

Sarutobi watched the woman standing before him coolly as she spoke, his eyes occasionally flitting down to glance at the small child next to her. She was explaining to him how she had found the child in the forest between here and Wave and had kept her with her traveling group until they had arrived here. She was asking if the girl could stay in this village since they couldn't keep a young child with them. Sarutobi sighed and nodded as he pulled out the paperwork.

"All right, I'll try and find a family to take her in. You just need to fill this out as the guardian" He looked down at the now frowning girl, "Would you like that?" She shook her head before grinning, her fist thumping on her chest.

"I'm a big kid! I can live by myself!" She called out triumphantly. The woman shook her head and smiled as she grabbed the papers.

"Not to try and make your decision for you sir, but she would be able to. She does know how to take care of herself. I mean, when I had found her she wasn't in bad health or unhappy even; and she was living in a forest alone!" The woman laughed as she finished the papers and handed them back, "Here you go, and thanks. We're sorry to have to leave her here, but we just can't take her with us. You understand, right?" He nodded.

"Yes, yes. I understand completely. Thank you for taking care of her for this long." He looked through the papers, noticing her name was Moriko and she was only about one year older than another orphan he knew of. He stood and nodded at the woman as she left, uttering another quick "thank you" before the door was shut. He looked over at the girl and smiled.

"So, your name is Moriko?" She grinned and nodded.

"Yep! How'd you know?"

"It's on the papers she filled out."

"Really? Can I see 'em?" She bounced up and down in front of the desk, trying to see better. He smiled again and handed them to her.

"Why don't you make sure what she told me about you is correct?" She nodded and bit her lip in concentration as she lay down on the floor and began to look through the papers. He sighed and pulled out another set of paperwork and began to fill it out. He had just finished signing them when she bounced back up and handed them to him.

"All done! It looks right to me!" She grinned and eyed the papers he had set down, "What're those for?"

"These are to get you an apartment. You'll be living next to a boy about your age, okay?" Her entire body lit up.

"Really? My own apartment? And there's gonna be a boy my age there? Yay! Are we going now? Come on!" She stopped suddenly, "But Grandpa, I can't pay for that!" He blinked at the name.

"Grandpa?" She smiled.

"Yep! You're old enough, and I like you!" He chuckled.

"Okay. Well, you don't have to pay for it. Right now it'll be paid for by the village, as well as a small allowance for food and clothes. Once you get settled in and I think you're ready, I'll enroll you in school as well. How's that sound?"

"Yay! Thank you Grandpa!" She bounced over to him and hugged his leg since she couldn't reach up much higher. He smiled and patted her head before calling in an ANBU to show her to her new home and to get her settled. Moriko smiled as the ANBU led her out of the building.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" He didn't answer her so she contented herself with gazing around the village as they walked. He had grabbed her hand as soon as they left the tower so she wasn't able to run off, much to her disappointment. They got there easily and the ANBU unlocked the door to the apartment at the end of the hall before handing her the keys and going inside to make sure everything was working. Moriko ran around the small apartment happily, dropping the keys on the floor next the bed. The ANBU shook his head.

"Everything works. I'll bring your allowance for the month later today. If you go into the village, try not to get lost."

"Okay! Thank you!" She bounced over to him and hugged his leg. He just nodded and left, leaving her alone. She explored the apartment some more and made the bed before grabbing the keys and poking her head out the door. She grinned and stepped out, pulling the heavy door shut behind her before whipping her head around to figure out where to go. She grinned some more when she remembered there was supposed to be a boy living next to her. She marched proudly over to the door and knocked, not letting up until it opened a bit. She smiled at the small boy.

"Hi! My name's Moriko! I'm gonna live next to you now! What's your name?" The boy blinked up at her warily.

"Naruto." She grinned.

"Nice to meet you Naruto! You get to be my first friend!" He smiled back at her.

"Okay."

"Yay! We're going to be the bestest friends ever! Come on! Let's go play! Do you know where a park is?" He grinned and stepped out next to her.

"Yep! I'll show you!" He took off running down the hall, closely followed by Moriko. As soon as they got to the park, Moriko grabbed his hand and made a beeline for the swings. She let him go just before she jumped on one, stomach first.

"I can fly! Look Naruto! I can fly!" She laughed as he sat on the swing next to her. She jumped off the swing and went behind Naruto, "Since I'm bigger than you, I hafta take care of you! So I'll push you as high as you want, okay?" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You're not much bigger than me!" She laughed and began to push him.

"I still am! How old are you?" Naruto counted on his fingers.

"Umm… I'm seven!"

"See? I'm eight, so I'm bigger than you!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, almost falling off as she pushed him higher.

"Not that much bigger!"

"Hold on Naruto! You're gonna fall off!"

"Am not!" To prove his point, he let go and held his hands out in front of him. One more push was all it took for him to topple off and fall in the dirt. Moriko went to help him up.

"You okay?" When he nodded she giggled, "I told you!"

"That's because you pushed me!"

"I told you I was gonna push you on the swing! Is not my fault you let go!" Naruto pouted, but Moriko grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the slide. She dropped his hand and tried to climb up the slide instead of using the ladder. Naruto laughed as she kept falling down.

"That's not how you do it! You hafta take your shoes off first!"

"I wanna try with my shoes on!"

"You did try!"

"Again!" Naruto grinned and went to climb up the ladder as she kept trying. Once she got halfway up, he slid down, making them end up in a laughing heap at the bottom. She pushed him off her and climbed up the ladder. As she did a group of older boys walked up to Naruto.

"There y'ar! We been looking for you!" Naruto's smile instantly vanished and he shrunk away from them.

"I hafta go…" Naruto turned to run away, but one of them grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going you little monster?" Naruto whimpered and just let himself go limp as they pulled him towards them and he got thrown into the middle of their newly formed circle.

Moriko got to the top of the ladder and watched in confusion as they threw him into the circle and began to beat him. As the first kicks landed she hissed and threw herself down the slide, aiming herself so her feet would slam into the back of the oldest boy's knees. Her aim was perfect and in seconds he was howling in pain as she landed in front of Naruto and turned around him, narrowing her eyes as they closed in. She bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't be able to win this fight. Her eyes darted around for an escape and saw none, but she did notice a silver-haired man wearing a ninja vest walking nearby. She did the first thing that came to mind as they attacked. She screamed bloody murder.

"What's going on here?" They boys froze in their assault and slowly turned to look back, sneers all ready on their faces.

"What's it to you?" They finally saw who it was and paled.

"He di-didn't me-mean it like th-that. What he meant was… How are you today?" His voice was meek. The man just raised a brow.

"I asked you a question, but if you won't answer… I know a few ways of figuring it out." He made an expression that Moriko assumed was supposed to be a smile since only one eye was showing. The boys paled even farther, if possible, and ran, scattering in all directions. He watched them scatter before looking back to them. Moriko smiled and hugged his leg, peering up into his face and realizing that he wasn't as old as she had first thought.

"Thank you Uncle! They were so mean! And for no reason either!" He blinked down at her in hidden shock.

"I'm not your uncle."

"But I like you!"

"You don't know me."

"What's your name?"

"Kakashi."

"Now I know you Uncle!" She grinned and continued to hug his leg. Naruto had gotten up and brushed himself off meanwhile and was now just watching her. She noticed this and grinned at him.

"See Naruto? Uncle helped us!" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Uncle!"

"I'm not even related to either of you!" Moriko frowned, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Does… Does that mean you don't like us?" Her voice hitched at the end. Kakashi looked down at her face and internally groaned.

"I've lost, haven't I?" Her lip quivered and she detached herself from him, shaking her head.

"No… If you don't like us… that's… fine." She sniffed as Naruto came up and hugged her, looking up at Kakashi sadly. Kakashi glanced between them and sighed.

"I… never said I didn't like you." He said carefully. She looked up at him, a purely hopeful look on her face.

"Then… You do like us?" He groaned internally again. This was as bad as kicking puppies. Like kicking his own summoned puppies!

"Yeah… I do." He sighed, defeated as she smiled happily, hugging his leg again, Naruto joining in.

"Yay! We love you too Uncle!" Kakashi's eye widened as he choked out one word too quiet for them to hear: "Love?" He looked back down at them and gave up. Being an uncle for two orphans couldn't be that bad, could it? He regretted his thoughts almost immediately as she looked back up at him and grinned before tugging him to the swings.

"Come play with us Uncle!"

"I actually have to go…"

"Go where? Can we come? Please? I don't want us to be left alone! What if mean people come again?" Kakashi backed up a step.

"Ummm…. Bye!" He used the teleportation jutsu to disappear, leaving them alone. Moriko frowned and turned to Naruto.

"Is there a library here?"

"Yeah…"

"Can we go there? Please Naruto?" He shrugged and grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Sure!" They ran through the village, Naruto stopping suddenly, making her run into him. She rubbed her head and looked up at the building before breaking into a grin.

"Is this it? Can we go in? I hope they have what I want!"

"This is it! We hafta be real quiet when in there though, and they don't like me too much, but they have lotsa stuff! They even have ninja scrolls and books!" Moriko grinned and hugged him.

"Great! Let's go!" She ran up the steps, stopped just outside the doors and looking back at him, "Come on Naruto! We just hafta make sure to be really _really_ quiet from here on." Naruto nodded slowly and followed her. As soon as they stepped in people stepped away from him while smiling at Moriko. She didn't notice and just went straight up to the desk.

"Ma'am? Can you please show me where all the ninja stuff is?" The old lady smiled.

"Of course I can sweetheart." The she saw Naruto, her nose crinkling in disgust, "And just what do you think _you're_ doing here?" Naruto hunched his shoulders and looked down at the ground, stepping backwards. Moriko tilted her head as she looked between them.

"Is there something wrong with him ma'am? We can leave…" The librarian's eyes widened slightly before smiling sweetly.

"No sweetheart, it's fine. I've just heard that he can be a bit loud, that's all. Why don't you follow me?" Moriko smiled sweetly at her.

"Naruto too?" The woman paused and glanced over, forcing herself to keep the smile on her face.

"Naruto too." Moriko smiled happily.

"Thank you so much!" The lady walked away and Moriko grabbed Naruto's hand tightly before following. They finally stopped closer to the back of the building. The woman smiled and patted Moriko' head.

"Here you are sweetheart, you just let me know if you need anything, okay?" Moriko nodded.

"I will, thank you. We'll try and be quiet little mice." She grinned and pulled Naruto to the small round table in the corner. Naruto sat in one of the chairs and watched as Moriko began to look through the shelves, occasionally pulling some books down and running them over to the table. About eight books, and three scrolls later and she sat down across from him.

"You're going to read all this?" Moriko smiled.

"Of course I am. Is there something you want to read about Naruto?" He shook his head and made a face.

"No way. I don't wanna study." Moriko giggled and opened the nearest book.

"Okay then. Well… you don't hafta stay here if you don't wanna." Naruto shook his head.

"I'll stay with you." She grinned at him before turning back to the book to read. Naruto hopped down from the chair and went to look through the shelves nearby. An hour later and he was officially bored. He pulled on her arm just as she closed the book.

"What?"

"Are you done yet?" She shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"Do you know if I could check these out and take 'em back home?" He shrugged.

"Dunno, never done it."

"Okay, I'm gonna go ask that lady then. You stay here, okay?" He nodded and sat back down with a small pout. Moriko giggled and ran off back to the desk. She only got lost once, but a man was able to show her where to go. She jumped up and down in front of the desk in order to be seen, making the woman laugh.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Can I borrow some of the books to take home? I promise to be real careful with them." The woman smiled.

"Of course you can sweetheart, you just need a library card."

"How do I get that?"

"Well… You just fill out this paper and I can give you one." Moriko grinned and grabbed the paper and a pen before laying on the ground to fill it out. It didn't take her long before she was pushing the paper and pen onto the desk and happily holding her new card.

"Now you just have to bring the books up here to me and I'll check them out for you."

"All right. I'll be right back, don't leave!" She ran off and the woman laughed.

Naruto looked up and grinned when she got back.

"I can take them home! We just hafta bring them to the nice lady!"

"But… How are we gonna carry them all?" She stopped and looked at her pile with a frown.

"I don't know… Maybe we can find someone to help us?"

"You can. I'll stay here and watch over the books, okay?" Moriko nodded and went back to the shelves, grabbing another to put on the table before running off in search of help.

After almost ten minutes she was lost again. She frowned as she looked around. While trying to figure out where she was, she ran into someone's back. She fell to the ground and looked up while rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry!" The boy smiled and held out a hand.

"It's fine. Are you lost?" She nodded.

"Yeah… I want to check out some books, but me and Naruto can't carry them all, so I was looking for someone to help, but I couldn't find anyone and now I can't get back!" She began to cry. The boy grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Come on, I'll take you there. Where is your friend Naruto?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes before grabbing onto him.

"We were looking at the ninja books…" The boy nodded and began to walk over there.

"I can help you carry the books too if you would like." Moriko smiled.

"Really? You really will? Thank you! Oh, my name's Moriko."

"Itachi Uchiha." She smiled and hugged his neck.

"Okay. I'm gonna call you big brother!" He chuckled.

"You'll have to talk to my little brother about that first." She nodded.

"Okay. I like you big brother, you're a good person." He just smiled as they came into view of Naruto. She began to squirm so he put her down, watching as she ran over to Naruto and a table piled with books.

"No wonder you can't carry them all. Do you really want to take all of these?" Moriko grinned and nodded.

"Yes! And if I do well, I can play with Uncle more! Naruto, say hi to big brother!" Naruto grinned.

"Hi! Moriko, why big brother?"

"Well… Because I like him, and he's bigger than us!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay! Hi big brother!" Itachi smiled.

"Come on, both of you grab some books. Unless you changed your mind?" Moriko' eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly, almost tripping in her haste to grab some of the books. Both Naruto and her grabbed two books and a scroll each, leaving Itachi to carry five books and a scroll. He sighed, but picked them up regardless, following an ecstatic little girl and small boy to the desk. The woman smiled down at Moriko.

"All of these sweetheart? Are you sure?" Moriko shook her head and pointed to Itachi.

"He helped us carry the rest!" The woman looked up and jumped a little.

"Itachi! Oh my, I didn't even know you were in the library. You should have told me. Is there anything you needed? Here, just put those down. Sweetheart, you should of just come and asked me for some help instead of bothering Itachi here." Moriko frowned and looked over at Itachi.

"Was I bothering you big brother?" He shook his head, but the woman started.

"Brother? You two are related?"

"No. She seems to have taken a liking to me and would rather call me that." The woman frowned at Moriko.

"Sweetheart, Itachi is a very important person, you need to show him some respect. Don't just call him by any name." Moriko frowned as Itachi left.

"I'm sorry. Can I check out the books now?" The woman nodded and began to check them out, putting them into two bags.

"Here you go sweetheart. One bag for each of you. You'll need to bring them back here in two weeks, okay?" Moriko smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" She gave the lighter one to Naruto and they left. As soon as they had gotten down the steps and into the street, the bags were taken from them. Moriko turned to yell at the person, but grinned instead.

"Big brother!" She hugged him, "I thought you had left!"

"I did."

"But you're here now!" He nodded.

"Yes. Now where do you live Moriko?" Moriko stopped smiling and looked around.

"I don't know…" Naruto grinned.

"She lives next to me! I can show you the way!" He began to run. Moriko let go of Itachi and grinned before running after Naruto. Itachi had just started after them when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"So the head of ANBU is loved too. What a shocker."

"Hello Kakashi. Did you need something?"

"Nope, just passing by."

"By your comment, I'm going to assume you were the 'uncle' she was referring to?" Kakashi groaned.

"I make the mistake of saying I didn't dislike them, and I'm now an uncle!"

"I'm surprised Kakashi. Normally you would be the first person to say you hated someone." Kakashi glared at the young prodigy.

"Have you ever tried that with them?! It's like kicking puppies!" Itachi managed to keep a straight face.

"So the great copy nin has a weakness for two little kids." Itachi smirked and dodged Kakashi's fist.

"Don't even Itachi. ANBU or not, I will-"

"Will what Uncle?" They both froze and looked down to see Moriko standing there. She smiled up at them as she grabbed theirs hands and began to pull them along. "This'll be fun! Both Uncle and big brother can help me learn more about what's in those books!" Kakashi tried to pull away, but stopped when both Itachi and Moriko looked at him. Itachi with a raised brow, and Moriko with a glare. And for some odd reason, the copy nin felt afraid. He let himself be pulled alongside Itachi.

"I might have to start calling you big brother now as well." Kakashi whispered.

"As you wish Uncle." Itachi whispered back.

"Just don't tell Sasuke that." Itachi smirked.

"Just wait. I was planning on having Moriko meet him."

"Why?!" Kakashi stopped trying to whisper.

"Why what Uncle? What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Kakashi was quick to answer.

"I was thinking about introducing you to my younger brother. Would you like to meet him tomorrow? I could bring him over." Moriko stopped outside of her apartment and grinned.

"I would love to meet him! Are you really going to bring him over? Yay! You'll be coming too, right?" Itachi nodded and Moriko looked at Kakashi, "What about you?"

"Nope. I'll be busy tomorrow. I'll see you next week maybe." Kakashi paused as he realized what he had said. Apparently his mind had all ready consented to being an uncle without telling him. Moriko just smiled and opened the door to reveal her shabby, but efficient, apartment. Neither commented on it and Itachi went and set the bags down on the table. Naruto came up behind Kakashi before he could leave.

"Hi Uncle! I didn't know you were coming here too!"

"He's going to help me learn Naruto. Do you want to learn too?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nope! I'm going to sleep. Bye Moriko!" He ran off and Moriko frowned before turning to see both Kakashi and Itachi watching her.

"What?"

"You should go to bed too."

"But I thought you were going to help me…" Itachi poked her in the forehead and she rubbed the spot.

"Sorry Moriko. I will tomorrow when I bring Sasuke over." She nodded with a pout. Kakashi turned to leave and ran into an ANBU. The same one that had showed Moriko the apartment in the first place. He apologized to Kakashi before turning and seeing Itachi. He paused.

"Sir? Am I… interrupting?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Not at all. Why are you here?"

"I was ordered to give the girl her allowance for the month. My apologies, I did not know you would be here sir."

"You should give it to her then. I'm not here on business though, so stop calling me sir." The ANBU nodded.

"Yes sir." Moriko giggled and bounced up to him, holding out a hand which was soon filled with an envelope.

"Thank you Mr. Masked Man!" Itachi and Kakashi smiled as the ANBU left.

"All right Moriko, go to bed." She pouted but went over and sat on the bed before holding out her arms

"Hug? Uncle?" Kakashi paused in the doorway, wanting to leave immediately, but not able to make his body listen. He slowly made his way over to her, but by then she had dropped her arms.

"You don't hafta if you don't wanna." Kakashi sighed and wrapped his much longer arms around her.

"Just not used to it I guess." She smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"Night Uncle."

"Night." Kakashi vanished and Itachi patted her head.

"You won't get a hug from me unless you lay down." She pouted.

"I was gonna ask you to read me a chapter. Please big brother?" He shook his head.

"No. You're going to sleep, and I'm going back home. I'm sure Sasuke is going to ask me something similar after all." She nodded and lay down before stretching out her arms. Itachi smiled and gave her a hug before turning off the light and vanishing. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. She woke the next morning to someone jumping onto the bed beside her. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up, hitting the person and sending them both tumbling to the floor. She looked down at Naruto's smiling face.

"Hi Naruto… What are you doing here?"

"Should I not be?" Her head tilted.

"Well, why didn't you knock?"

"I did! But… then your door wasn't locked so I came in!" He grinned and she laughed.

"Okay then. Just next time, can you not jump on me while I'm asleep?" He nodded.

"Okay!" She smiled before wrinkling her nose.

"Ick! Naruto, you smell! Go bathe!"

"I will in a stream later." She looked at him strangely.

"Don't you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, but the water's turned off again."

"Why?"

"I dunno. The landlord guy doesn't like me." He shrugged and she stood up, pulling him to her bathroom.

"I'll go get your soap. You can use my bath. I'm pretty sure it works!"

"Are you sure? You mean it? I can even use the warm water?" She nodded and Naruto grinned and hugged her. "Wow! Thanks! You're the best! I love you!" She walked out of the bathroom and went to his apartment in confusion. She grabbed his soap and looked around his apartment. It was smaller than hers, and nothing seemed to work right, not to mention it looked like it was falling apart anyway. She was about to walk out when something crashed through the window. She went up to the object curiously before her eyes widened as she recognized it from a book. It was a trap bomb. She hardly had time to turn away and cover her head before it went off, throwing kunai and shuriken everywhere. She looked up shakily when nothing hit her and saw Kakashi standing between her and the bomb, holding some kunai with a slightly bleeding arm. She stared at him for a moment before shuddering and curling into a ball as she began to cry. Kakashi dropped the weapons and knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned and threw herself at him, cuddling close as she trembled from the shock and realization that the bomb had been meant for Naruto. People were trying to kill _Naruto._ Kakashi held her for a moment before picking her up.

"Come on, let's go back to your apartment." She nodded and continued to cling to him. Kakashi opened her door and carried her inside. He set her on the bed and tried to take the soap from her. She shook her head and ran into the bathroom to give Naruto the soap and make sure he was still okay in there before slowly coming back out. She stood across the room and faced Kakashi.

"Why does everyone hate him so much?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Not sure."

"You're lying to me Kakashi. Fine, don't tell me then." He blinked at her sudden change in attitude and was about to say something when she continued, "But no one is to tell Naruto what happened, okay? I'm going to go clean it up now. You can just tell him I went shopping or something real quick." Kakashi stopped her from leaving.

"First, why do you think I'm lying? Two, you're not going to clean that up, you'll get hurt."

"I have to clean it up! Otherwise Naruto-"

"That's enough. I'll clean it up, okay? All you have to do is tell me why you think I'm lying." She paused before nodding once.

"Okay. I don't think you're lying. I _know_ you are. You know why they hate him, but you're not going to tell me. It's not fair!"

"How do you know I am?" She stomped her foot.

"I just do! Just as I know you, Grandpa, Naruto, and big brother are good people!" Kakashi paused with a sigh.

"All right. I'll go clean up his apartment." He left and Moriko frowned before hearing the bathroom door open.

"Yay! Naruto's all clean now!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… Hey! Do you like ramen?"

"What's ramen?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You don't know what ramen is?!" She shook her head and he grabbed her arm, "Now I hafta show you! Come on!" He dragged her out of her apartment and out the building, running through the village. He finally stopped outside of a small shop with a grin.

"This is Ichiraku's! They're the best ever!" He pulled her inside and grinned at the man working there.

"Hey there Naruto, what'll it be?"

"I want miso!" He turned to Moriko to find her staring into the shop. Following her gaze he saw she was watching the ramen be made.

"What's your name kid?" She turned to the owner and smiled.

"I'm Moriko! Nice to meet you!" He laughed.

"Nice to meet you too. Did you want to eat some ramen today?" She shrugged and Naruto answered for her.

"She's never had ramen before! So I brought her here because the best ramen is here!" He exclaimed with a grin. Moriko stayed quiet, curious as to why this man seemed to actually like Naruto when no one else does. When she started to get a headache she turned her attention to the menu being shoved in her hands. She looked over at the many choices before frowning.

"I don't know." She whined. Naruto laughed.

"That's okay! I'll pick for you! She'll have miso too!" Moriko smiled and bounced in her seat.

"Okay!" Teuchi laughed and went back to prepare their food. Moriko continued to look around until a bowl was set in front of her.

"Here you go, and since it's your first bowl ever, these are on the house!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled out and began to dig in. Moriko tilted her head.

"What does 'on the house' mean?" Teuchi smiled at her.

"It means you don't have to pay for it. This is free." Moriko' eyes widened and she grinned.

"Really? Wow! Thanks!" She began to eat it, smiling happily. Naruto waited impatiently for her to finish eating.

"Did you like it, huh? Did you? I bet you did! You can't not like ramen after all!" Naruto continued to ramble on, not giving her a chance to talk. She turned to Teuchi.

"How do you get him to stop talking?" He shrugged.

"You could always cover his mouth." She nodded and looked at her hands. Both had something in them. She turned to Naruto and covered his mouth. The only problem was she covered it with her own mouth. Naruto instantly stopped talking and she pulled back with a smile, turning towards Teuchi.

"You were right! It did stop his talking!" Her smile slowly faded when she saw his shocked expression. Her head tilted automatically in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"You… kissed him…" There was a pause as she tried to understand.

"What's a kiss?" Teuchi sighed.

"Well… Why don't you ask someone else?" She turned to Naruto and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Naruto? Naruto? What's wrong Naruto? Wake up!" She frowned and turned a sad face back towards Teuchi only to see him go farther into the shop. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"He's fine."

"Big brother! Naruto won't wake up! And I think it's my fault!" She cried out, wrapped arms around his waist. Itachi sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, no more ramen." He instantly jumped up.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOO!"

"You fixed him big brother! Yay! He's all better now! I thought I had broken him!" She wailed out, clinging onto Naruto instead. Itachi smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to your apartment. I left Sasuke there, and you can tell me all about how you broke him." Moriko let go of Naruto.

"That's right! Big brother, what's a kiss?" His eyes widened for a second before waving it off.

"I'll explain later… Or you can ask Uncle, okay? In the meantime, we shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting." Moriko grinned and grabbed Naruto's hand, her other grabbing onto Itachi.

"Okay, let's go!" Itachi smiled.

"You need to let go of me Moriko, it's difficult to walk." She instantly let go.

"Big brother? When we get there, are you going to help me with those books?" He nodded.

"I did promise you I would." She smiled and followed him, occasionally pushing at him to try and make him go faster. Every time she did he would purposely slow down until she was pushing at him just to make him move.

"Come on big brother! You said not to keep Sasuke waiting!"

"Then you need to stop pushing me. Be patient Moriko. It's a good ability to have." She pouted, but nodded and stopped pushing him. Itachi smiled when they got to the building and both Moriko and Naruto rushed inside and up the stairs. Itachi smirked and used the teleportation jutsu to beat them there. Moriko beat Naruto easily and was grinning when she got to the top. The grin faded when she saw Itachi, but before she could call him on cheating she noticed Sasuke.

"Hi! I'm Moriko! Are you Sasuke? This is Naruto!" She pointed to where Naruto had just appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yes… I'm Sasuke…" He stepped behind Itachi more, "Big brother?" Itachi smiled down at him and moved away. Moriko grinned when she heard Sasuke call him that too and walked up to him.

"Sasuke? Can I call Itachi big brother too?"

"Why?"

"Because I like your brother. Naruto does too. He's a good person." She smiled at him. Sasuke smiled shyly back and nodded.

"Okay." She smiled more and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her apartment.

"You wanna be my friend Sasuke? You can be both mine and Naruto's bestest friend!" Sasuke looked back at Itachi.

"Big brother?" Itachi smiled and followed them in.

"Answer her Sasuke." He looked back at her and then looked around the apartment. Moriko grinned.

"You don't hafta answer yet Sasuke. We can be friends later! For now, big brother is gonna help me with my books!" She let go of Sasuke and grabbed onto Itachi, pulling him the rest of the way into the apartment and shutting the door before running over and grabbing a book about chakra control. She held it out to Itachi with a hopeful grin. Itachi grabbed the book and flipped it open.

"Okay, do you know what chakra is Moriko?" She nodded.

"Yeah! I read about it in the library yesterday! It's, it's like your energy that you can use and form into other things and use jutsu with like the teleportation jutsu you and Uncle keep using!" Itachi nodded.

"That's basically right. Naruto, Sasuke, you both should know about chakra, so let's start with an exercise, okay?" They all nodded. Itachi flipped a few pages and read through it quickly. "The first exercise we're going to do is tree climbing." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, but Moriko frowned.

"Big brother, aren't you halfway through the book?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to waste my time teaching those."

"Well… Can we go to the next one?" Itachi sighed.

"The next one is walking on water and is far more difficult Moriko. You need to be able to do this one first. Now come on, we're going to the training grounds."

"But-" Naruto and Sasuke followed Itachi out and she sighed before following as well. They got to the training grounds and Itachi pointed to three trees.

"Each of you pick a tree to practice on." They all went over to one and Itachi smiled, "Okay, do you all know how to summon your chakra?" They nodded.

"Good. Now what you need to do is focus your chakra into your feet in order to stick to the tree. You need a constant steady amount for this. The best way to learn is to try, so get to it."

"Big brother?"

"Yes Moriko?"

"Can you teach me to walk on water? I can already climb trees."

"But you can't use your hands to climb right now Moriko."

"I know, but-"

"Go practice."

"But-"

"Go." She stomped her foot.

"You're not listening to me Itachi!" He sighed.

"All right then. Show me you can."

"Fine." She went over to a tree and planted a foot on the trunk and then kept walking until she got to a branch which she walked on until she was hanging upside down above them, "See big brother? I **can** do it!" Itachi nodded in shock.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Running from a lion. It was easier to run up the tree instead of climbing. Faster too." Itachi almost choked.

"Right… You were found in a forest filled with wild animals… Okay, that makes sense…Well Moriko, get down here and I'll start you on target practice instead." She grinned and flipped herself down.

"Yay!" She landed clumsily and fell over with a pout. Itachi chuckled.

"Get up Moriko, you can't practice there." She stuck her tongue out at him and got up before trying to tackle him, being caught in mid-jump.

"That's not fair big brother! You're bigger than me."

"You should choose your battles more wisely Moriko. You knew I was bigger than you, and I am a trained shinobi."

"How would I choose better? I'm not trained at all and most people I would fight are bigger than me." He set her down and poked her forehead.

"You'll get bigger. Another thing: You should never fight for selfish reasons. Nor should you fight people obviously weaker than you. Scaring them is fine of course." Moriko nodded before tackling his knee, causing him to fall down.

"The problem with that big brother, is that people can be stronger than they look." Itachi chuckled.

"That's very true. But I meant, for example, people that aren't shinobi." Moriko smiled and got off him. "Sasuke! Naruto! Aren't you supposed to be training?" Both boys jumped and started trying to climb again. Moriko laughed before suddenly turning to face the edge of the clearing and taking a step back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I have the story finished so I will be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And... Enter the Green Man!**

* * *

"Big brother?" She grabbed onto his leg, tugging at it with wide eyes, "Big brother, there's something… strange… over there." She whispered. Itachi looked over, finally recognizing the chakra signal.

"Don't worry Moriko. He's another shinobi here. His name is Gai." She backed away a bit as the man exploded from the trees.

"WHAT IS THIS? SUCH A VIBRANT SHOWING OF YOUTH FROM ALL OF YOU! ITACHI, I AM OVERJOYED TO SEE YOU TAKING SUCH AN INTEREST IN THESE CHILDREN IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR OWN YOUTH!" Both boys fell out of the trees when he came out and Moriko jumped behind Itachi. In seconds Itachi had three children trying to hide behind him.

"Hello Gai." Itachi turned to them, "Say hello." Sasuke muttered out a quick hello, Naruto grinned and shouted hello, and Moriko stepped out from behind Itachi and walked up to him. She smiled.

"Hello Mr. Frog!" Gai grinned even wider.

"IT IS SO WONDERFUL TO HAVE ALL READY BEEN HONERED WITH A NICKNAME OF MY VERY OWN AFTER WE HAVE JUST MET!" Itachi sighed as Naruto ran up to him as well.

"Can I call you Mr. Frog too?" Gai had tears streaming down his face as he loudly exclaimed how wonderful life is and got their names too. Itachi didn't want to tell him they probably actually thought he was just some sort of giant mutant frog. He winced when Gai turned to him.

"ITACHI! I SHALL ENDEAVER TO HELP YOU WITH THESE YOUNG CHILDREN THAT CALL YOU THEIR BROTHER! LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!"

"Gai, if you do try to train them, you have to go easy on them. _Very_ easy. Moriko isn't even in the academy."

"HOW CAN THIS BE? SUCH A WONDERFUL CHILD SHOULD BE THERE!"

"She is new to the village Gai. Besides, she doesn't have to become a shinobi." Moriko looked between them and then pointed at Naruto.

"Is Naruto gonna be a shinobi?"

"He wants to, yes." She grinned.

"Then I will too!" Gai struck a pose.

"SUCH A VIBRANT SHOWING OF YOUTH FROM YOU! LET US BEGIN!" Moriko grabbed his leg.

"Mr. Frog? Can you please stop yelling?"

"I am sorry Moriko, am I bothering you?"

"You yell too much. We're right here, we can hear you." Itachi smiled.

"Well Gai, go ahead and train them. I need to take Sasuke home. Here, this is the book she wanted to start on." Itachi handed him the book and tuned to leave.

"You're leaving big brother? I thought you were going to train us!"

"I started to, but I do have other things I need to do. If you want, Sasuke can stay and train with you."

"Why can't you train me big brother?" Itachi poked his forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, another time." He disappeared and they all turned back to Gai. Moriko went up to him and grabbed the book, flipping to where Itachi was.

"We're doing this Mr. Frog! 'Cept me 'cause I all ready can. Big brother said I would do target practice unless you wanted to teach me something else." She smiled back at Gai. He grinned and both Naruto and Sasuke scrambled back to the trees.

"You two, if you do not manage to climb trees by tomorrow, we shall all run 50 laps around the village! And since Itachi said to go easy on you, we will not be running the laps on our hands!" Both boys paled and tried harder.

"Mr. Frog? Am I just doing target practice then?"

"We will see how well you do with that and if you succeed I will teach you taijutsu!"

"Okay! Do you have anything for me to throw?" Gai handed her three shuriken and three kunai before going to a tree and carving a quick target in it. Moriko began to throw as soon as he stepped away. She missed horribly with the shuriken, but made it in the general target area with the kunai. Gai had her practice with just the kunai until she could get that before showing her how to throw the shuriken. She spent most of the day on that until she could hit it every time. They stopped once for lunch, and Moriko had gone to help both Naruto and Sasuke a couple times as well. By the time night fell though, they were all exhausted, but the boys had managed to make it over halfway up the trees. Moriko managed to talk Gai out of making them do laps around the village in the morning by promising to meet him there tomorrow to continue training. He loved the idea, proclaiming that from now on he would be their taijutsu teacher since Itachi was working on chakra with them. Gai disappeared and Moriko smiled at the two boys.

"That was fun! Hey Sasuke? Where do you live?" He pointed to his left.

"Uchiha Manor."

"Manor? So… You have lots of money then?" He nodded and she grinned. "Well, we should all get home. You two need to sleep. We'll walk you home Sasuke!" He didn't even try to argue.

"Hey! I'm not tired!"

"I don't care. You need sleep Naruto. Now let's take Sasuke home! Um… Naruto? Do you know how to get there?" He nodded.

"Hard to miss." They all smiled and walked to Uchiha Manor. Fugaku met them at the gates.

"Where have you been Sasuke?"

"Out training Father." Moriko frowned. She didn't like the man.

"Who are _they_?"

"My friends?"

"No they're not. They're worthless, now hurry inside." Sasuke nodded and ran inside. Fugaku gave them one more disapproving glance before following. Moriko stuck her tongue out at his back.

"I really don't like that man… Actually… I don't like the feel of this place in general. It feels… bad. Like almost all the people there are bad people…" She shrugged and smiled as Naruto grabbed her hand and they walked back to the apartments. Naruto made sure to take small alleys and stay out of sight. Moriko was beginning to wonder why when a kunai flew by her ear, narrowly missing them both. She turned to see who it was, but Naruto pulled her farther down an alley until they were blocked by a fence. He let her go and began to climb.

"Come on Moriko. We have to go now!" Another kunai flashed by and struck next to Naruto, making him fall and turn back. Moriko turned too, grabbing the fallen kunai. Naruto stayed pressed against the fence until three people came into view. Then he grabbed Moriko again to whisper in her ear.

"Run. They won't follow you…" She shook her head and pulled her arm away from him, still watching them close in. One held some more kunai, while the other two only had a bat between them. Naruto tried to pull her back again, but she shoved him farther behind her instead.

"Move girl, or has that monster poisoned your mind all ready?" The one in front sneered.

"No monsters here! We can go monster hunting somewhere else though if you want." She smiled at them and they glared at her.

"This isn't a game girl. Move or we'll move you." She planted her feet more and smiled.

"Then I guess you'll have to move me. But just so you know, there are three monsters here. All right in front of me." They scoffed.

"You just dug your own grave girl." He threw two kunai, one at her and one at Naruto. She dodged one and deflected the other, making sure to keep Naruto safely behind her. The problem was they were cornered at night by three men that kept getting closer. She bit her lip and pushed Naruto into the fence again.

"Climb Naruto. I can hold them off that long." He nodded and jumped on the fence, instantly getting kunai thrown at him and making the men rush towards her. She threw their kunai back at them, hitting each one in the leg and effectively slowing them down as she tried to stop any kunai from getting at Naruto. She got cut twice, but smiled when Naruto finally got over the fence and was running away. She took the kunai Gai had given her and held it in front of her. Two of them went for her while the other turned to go after Naruto. She threw the kunai at the one leaving, hitting him in his other leg to stop him. Now all their attention was focused on her. She bit her lip again, knowing she couldn't win against three men, one obviously with some shinobi training. She backed against the fence and covered her head as they swung the bat down. She managed to ward off most of the blows by blocking and rolling away, using her size to her advantage; until they caught her. One man held her tight, covering her mouth, while one held the bat, and the last one took out his remaining kunai. She squirmed and tried to bite the hand away, but it proved fruitless. As the bat was swung towards her again she went limp before getting a kunai in her arm, and the bat knocking her out.

She woke up to sunlight streaming through her apartment window, Naruto and Sasuke both sleeping next to her. She sat up slowly to make sure not to wake them and climbed out of bed, holding her head and newly bandaged arm. She didn't walk too far before she was being picked up.

"You're injured, stay in bed."

"Big brother? What are you doing here? What happened?" He smiled and set her down on the table to go over her wounds again.

"Naruto came and woke Sasuke up. I saw Sasuke and Naruto sneaking away and followed. What I want to know is why you were fighting those men." She frowned.

"They're bad men. They attacked us. They wanted Naruto and I couldn't let them do that so I made Naruto run away while I stopped them… I guess I didn't do very well though…" Itachi smiled.

"You did very well. Holding off three grown men, one of which was a shinobi, when you're not trained is quite an accomplishment. Wounding them and escaping with as little damage as you did is amazing." She looked over at the bed.

"Big brother, why do people hate Naruto? He's not a monster like they say he is." Itachi shook his head.

"It's complicated Moriko. Now, I want you to do something for me, okay?" She nodded.

"I want you to forgive those men, so if you see them on the streets you won't be mean to them, all right?"

"But why big brother? They're bad people-"

"They're just confused."

"No! I mean they really are bad people. Just like your father-" Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Itachi froze.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that big brother. I just-"

"Repeat what you said Moriko." She frowned.

"Those three men are bad people. Your father is a bad person too."

"Why do you say that? You don't know my father." She sniffed and looked down.

"I met him when we took Sasuke there."

"You can't tell from one meeting Moriko, he easily could have been in a bad mood." She shook her head.

"It wasn't that… I can tell. The entire Uchiha Manor seems bad. Like almost everyone there is a bad person."

"What do you mean you can tell?" she shifted under his gaze.

"I don't know. I can just tell. I've always been able to tell when someone's a good or bad person or when I'm being lied to." She looked back up at him sadly, "I'm different, aren't I? That's what the merchants said. They liked me, but I was different." Itachi smiled.

"It's good to be different. It'd be no fun if everyone were the same." She smiled back and hugged him before jumping off the table. She wobbled and almost fell, but Itachi caught her in time and put her back on the table. "You're still injured. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital." She shook her head.

"I can't pay for that big brother. I still need to buy food!" Itachi opened his mouth to talk, but Naruto and Sasuke chose that time to wake up.

"Moriko! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Naruto wailed and stood next to the table. Sasuke stood next to him.

"Is she okay big brother?" Itachi nodded.

"She will be, we'll just have to take her to the hospital."

"Then let's go now!" Sasuke nodded in agreement with Naruto, but Moriko shook her head again.

"I can't do that! I can't pay for that!" Itachi picked her back up.

"You don't have to. Now if you stop complaining I'll try and teach you a jutsu once you're better."

"That's bribery big brother…" He smiled.

"I know. Naruto, Sasuke? Would you both like to practice jutsu?" They nodded as Itachi opened the door, "But I'm only going to train you after she gets better."

"Now it's blackmail!" he chuckled and walked carefully down the stairs, almost running into Gai.

"ITACHI! HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND WITH THE CHILDREN AGAIN TOO! WAIT…" He lowered his voice, "What's wrong with Moriko?"

"She got into a fight last night. I'm taking her to the hospital to have her wounds treated."

"A FIGHT?! WAS IT WITH OTHER CHILDREN? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I WILL FIND WHOEVER HURT HER AND-"

"They've been found. I'll tell you about it after she's in the hospital." Gai nodded and grabbed Sasuke and Naruto.

"THEN I WILL HELP TO MAKE IT THERE QUICKER!" He ran down the stairs and Itachi sighed.

"Hold on Moriko." She grabbed him and he used the teleportation jutsu to get next to the hospital. They could hear Gai shouting still as he ran towards them. Itachi didn't bother waiting and took her inside.

"Excuse me, this girl is injured and needs some help." The nurse looked up and started to see Itachi there, but regained her composer once she saw Moriko and the messy bandages. She stood and began to walk down a hall.

"Follow me." Itachi began to walk and Moriko laid her head against him.

"Are you all right Moriko?"

"Uh-huh… just tired and…" She trailed off as she passed out again. Itachi walked faster and once in a room immediately laid her down and stood back so the nurse could look her over.

"What was she doing? She has lacerations everywhere and a concussion. It's almost like someone hit her with a bat."

"Someone did." The nurse sighed.

"Let me guess then, the lacerations weren't from playing ninja. Someone used a kunai on her too."

"That is correct." The nurse spun around to glare at him.

"If this is your doing, the Hokage himself wouldn't be able to save your hide. Now get out so I can work." Itachi backed away and went to wait with Naruto, Sasuke, and Gai now that they had caught up.

"Well? How is she?"

"She's hurt and has a concussion." Seeing Naruto's and Sasuke's distressed looks he quickly tried to cheer them up, "She'll be fine though. Nothing too serious." Gai was quiet for once.

"I don't understand. She had a kunai on her, and I made sure she was able to use it, or at least throw it well. It had to have been someone with some talent." Itachi glared at him.

"You need to stop talking Gai. You're upsetting them. If you want to know, I'll tell you outside." Gai nodded and followed him out as Naruto sunk farther into his seat. Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop moping. It's not your fault." Naruto sighed.

"Yes it is."

"How would it be?"

"Because they were after me. If I wasn't there… If I stayed away from her…" Sasuke scoffed.

"And that's going to help? She obviously wanted to help you, and I don't think she would let you stay away." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sasuke turned away from him just as they heard Gai yelling.

"HOW DARE THEY DO SUCH A THING TO SUCH YOUTHFUL CHILDREN! I SHALL PERSONALLY-" There was a pause before Gai was yelling again, "SINCE YOU HAVE ALL READY TAKEN CARE OF THE PROBLEM I WILL MAKE SURE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, EVEN IF IT MEANS ADOPTING THEM AND STAYING BY THEIR SIDES AT ALL TIMES!" Naruto cringed at the words and was about to ask Sasuke for help when Gai was yelling again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T DO THAT?!" Gai ran in and skidded to a stop on his knees in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, would you like for me to be your guardian? You could move in with me and then no one would ever dare attack you again!" Naruto glanced between Itachi and Sasuke for help.

"But… what about Moriko?"

"She'll come too of course!"

"Well… I will if she will." Gai grinned.

"DO NOT WORRY MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I WILL GO AND-" A nurse hit him over the head.

"Get out! Out, out, out, out, out! I don't mind the rest of you, but you won't keep quiet and it's disturbing everyone!" Gai spun around to face her seriously and lowered his voice.

"Kind lady, I need to speak with a young girl named Moriko. It's urgent." The nurse didn't bat an eye.

"Not that urgent. Now either stay quiet or leave." She walked away and Gai turned to leave.

"Where are you going Mr. Frog?" Gai grinned.

"I am going to see the honorable Hokage of course!" He ran off before anyone could say another word. Itachi didn't even glance over when he flew by, opting instead to sit next to Sasuke.

"Big brother? Is Moriko really going to live with him now?" Itachi shrugged.

"It's her decision. All we can do is wait for her to get better." Naruto sighed and slunk into his seat again.

"This is all my fault…"

"It is not! Big brother, you tell him." Itachi stood in front of Naruto.

"It is in no way your fault. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Naruto nodded minutely and slowly stood up. Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"You better cheer up by the time we get back or you're going to upset Moriko." He pouted and Sasuke almost dragged him after Itachi.

Itachi smiled slightly as Sasuke continued to cheer Naruto up all through the meal. It was made even more difficult when the first thing Naruto noticed was the restaurant owner's glare. The glare vanished as soon as Itachi glared back. He made sure Naruto got something good to eat with thinly veiled threats of personally checking over his food to the waiter. Sasuke soon switched from trying to cheer him up though, instead opting to get him to eat the vegetables, with little success.

"Naruto. You need to eat those."

"I don't like them."

"Have you ever had them before?"

"Yes…" Itachi didn't even blink.

"Try them again. These will be better than what you've had before."

"How do you know?"

"You're going to have to trust me." Naruto scowled at the evil things that were supposedly good for him. Itachi raised a brow, "We're not going to leave until you eat them. Which means we won't be there when Moriko wakes up or when Gai gets back." Naruto eyes widened and he quickly ate the vegetables.

"Done!" Sasuke laughed and Itachi smiled.

"All right. If you're both done we can go." Sasuke quickly ate his last bite and they both stood up and followed Itachi, waiting impatiently for him to pay. Itachi made sure to walk calmly back to the hospital. He got there just as Gai did.

"AH! ITACHI! HAS MORIKO WOKEN YET?"

"Gai, you need to quiet down. I don't know yet." Gai lowered his voice.

"Then we should hurry and find out. I have wonderful news! The Honorable Hokage Has Given Me Permission To ADOPT BOTH HER AND NARUTO!" His voice got steadily louder before suddenly quieting again. "Of course he said I have to try and be a bit quieter and they have to agree." Naruto nodded hastily in agreement. Itachi nodded once.

"You still have to ask Moriko first." Gai nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! And even if she refuses my offer I will still do my best to make sure they are taken care of and well!" Itachi raised a brow.

"Either way, you'll need to be quieter. At least with them."

"I shall endeavor to do so!" Itachi just raised a brow and walked inside, Naruto and Sasuke following closely on his heels. Gai followed after a moment to make sure that he wouldn't be too loud. Itachi tapped a nurse on the shoulder, making her spin around quickly in surprise. When she saw it was him she sighed.

"Hello Itachi. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I would like to know the condition of the young girl Moriko." The nurse nodded and went to look up a file.

"It looks like she's doing very well and should be able to go home either today or tomorrow. She heals rather quickly. She's awake if you want to see her."

"Yes."

"Okay. Follow me, but keep it down." She looked pointedly at Gai before walking down a hall. She stopped at a door and looked at them. "I'm not letting all of you in at once. So who's going in first?" Itachi looked at Gai, getting small protests from Naruto. Gai walked up and the nurse sighed. "All right. Just be quiet." He nodded and walked in. Moriko was just staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to his entrance. He walked up slowly, starting when she suddenly spoke.

"Hi Mr. Frog." She turned to him and smiled, one eye covered in bandages. "You're being strangely quiet. Did Miss Nurse get mad at you?" He grinned.

"Only slightly. I am being quiet now. How are you feeling?" She blinked.

"You are being quiet. I'm perfectly fine. I don't know why they won't let me leave yet." She smiled again, "Did you come to break me out of here?" He laughed.

"No, sorry. I have come to ask you a very important question!" Her head tilted.

"Really? What?" He grabbed her hands.

"I would like to adopt you Moriko. Would you like that?"

"What about Naruto?"

"Naruto too. Will you allow me to adopt you?" She paused.

"But… why do you want to?"

"Because then you could live with me and no one would ever dare to hurt you again! I would take care of you both!" She shook her head.

"That's no fun. If you always protect us then we'll never get better. You can adopt Naruto, but I don't want to be taken care of." Gai watched her.

"Are you sure? I would still train you if you wanted. I would just be making sure you're okay. Make sure you have what you need. Be a family?" Her head tilted again.

"But… I have a family. Uncle, big brother, Grandpa, Naruto, Sasuke, and you Mr. Frog. It's just not official." He grinned.

"Do not be sorry. I can still train you and watch over you as part of your family!" He grinned again.

"Okay Mr. Frog." Gai looked her over again.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Moriko reached up to touch the bandages with a frown.

"I'm not sure. It was hurting real bad and they didn't seem happy when they looked at it. I think I heard them say I was different again. Everyone says I'm different." Gai nodded and jumped back up.

"Being different is wonderful! Never change who you are Moriko! And now I shall leave so the others can come in to see you!" He gave her a thumbs up and left. A moment later Itachi walked in, Naruto and Sasuke waiting impatiently for him to move enough to let them in. They finally wriggled their way past and rushed up to her.

"Moriko! Are you okay?!" She smiled.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be wrapped up in bandages anymore. And my eye hurts."

"Are the bandages hurting you?" Sasuke asked at the same time Naruto cried out.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault and I am so so so sorry!" Moriko laughed.

"It's my eye, not the bandages. And it is not your fault Naruto, so stop blaming yourself." She looked up at Itachi. "Hi big brother! Can you get me out of here?"

"No Moriko. You should stay here and get better."

"But I don't need to stay here! And they keep me wrapped up too much. And my eye hurts!" Itachi smiled.

"You'll be fine Moriko. It takes a while to heal." Her brow furrowed.

"But… No it doesn't…" Itachi poked her in the forehead.

"You need to stay here Moriko. Now rest. We'll come see you again tomorrow. Come on Sasuke. You too Naruto."

"But-!"

"Now."

"Big brother? Can I talk to Naruto longer?" He nodded.

"All right. Naruto, do you want us to wait for you? We could go train."

"Okay." Itachi grabbed Sasuke and they left to keep Gai company. Naruto sat on the end of Moriko's bed. She scooted closer to him.

"Mr. Frog wanted to adopt me. Both of us actually."

"What did you say?"

"I don't want adopted. But I think he should still adopt you, and he said he would like to if you would." Naruto shook his head.

"No. Not if you aren't. I can't-"

"Naruto! I refused his offer because I don't need it at all. Those men were obviously after you, which means there are probably others. Especially since you seemed to expect it so much. I do not want you hurt, and I cannot be there all the time to make sure of it. Mr. Frog can help with that. And if he adopts you then you'll get warm water and everything. It makes sense for you to accept his offer." He stared at her.

"But… Moriko… I could just train more or something." Moriko smiled and patted his head.

"Okay Naruto. Just so you know though, Mr. Frog is still going to watch over us anyway since he can't adopt us." Naruto grinned.

"The landlord isn't gonna like him." Moriko grinned.

"He can talk to Mr. Frog then." She winced and grabbed at her eye, eventually trying to tear the bandages off. Naruto tried to grab her hands away.

"Moriko?! Moriko stop that!" She shoved him away and kept tearing. Naruto ran out and came back with a nurse, Gai following close behind. By then Moriko had gotten the bandages off and was clawing at her eye. The nurse instantly jumped into action, grabbing at her hands. She underestimated the determination of the eight-year old and was thrown off. Gai went up and grabbed her hands away, but not before she had torn her eye out. It rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Naruto cried out and ran away to stay with Itachi and Sasuke. Gai kept holding Moriko's hands down until he was sure she had calmed down as the nurse retrieved the eye with a frown.

"Moriko… I know it was bothering you, and the growth behind it wasn't helping, but to tear out your own eye…" She placed it on a tray and grabbed new bandages, "Come on now, let's get that cleaned up. Gai, if you could hold her arms down for me? This'll probably hurt." Gai nodded and held her arms as the nurse grabbed some cleaner. Moriko went very still as the socket was washed out. They finally finished and new bandages were wrapped around her eye as Itachi strode in.

"What happened?" The nurse finished with the bandages before pointing to the tray with the eye.

"She tore it out. Probably due to the pressure from the growth behind it. She's calmed now." The nurse grabbed the tray and left, leaving Itachi and Gai to look at Moriko.

"Why?" She looked up at them tiredly.

"It hurt. I had to get it out of there."

"You shouldn't just tear your own eye out. They could've fixed it." She shook her head.

"They said it was useless… Big brother… Can I go to sleep now?" Her eye started to droop. Itachi patted her head.

"Yes. Go to sleep."

"Naruto?" Gai smiled and stood up.

"I'll watch over him." Moriko smiled and drifted off to sleep. Itachi went and collected Sasuke as Gai tried to calm Naruto down before taking him out of the hospital to the training grounds.

Moriko woke five hours later and sat up, scaring the nurse standing by. Moriko looked blankly at her before reaching over and removing the bandages from her arms and head before going for the ones covering her eye. The nurse grabbed her.

"Stop it! Your… wounds… What happened to your wounds? They're all healed. You still need to keep your eye socket covered though." Moriko frowned.

"Where's Mr. Frog and big brother?"

"They left. You've been asleep for much of the day dear."

"Uncle?"

"Who?"

"Um… Kakashi."

"I haven't seen him in ages thank goodness." With the nurse distracted Moriko peeled the bandages off her eye. She mewled in pain and covered it back up as it started to water.

"Miss Nurse… It's too bright in here…" The nurse glanced up sharply.

"Moriko! You shouldn't have removed your bandages! Well, since they're all ready off, let me see the eye socket. You'll have to raise your eyelid." Moriko shook her head.

"No. It's bright and it hurts. Can I go now since I'm all healed?"

"Not while missing an eye. And I don't understand how you healed so quickly." Moriko watched the nurse turn around to grab new bandages again before leaping out of the bed and opening the window.

"I'm checking myself out Miss Nurse. Bye!" She leapt out of the window before the nurse could react. On the way down she realized it probably wasn't the best idea to jump away from the building like that and the ground wasn't looking too friendly. She was saved from her dilemma by someone jumping over and catching her, landing on the ground with ease. She looked up with a grin and hugged the man, finally opening her eye in the starlight.

"Uncle! Hi! Thanks for catching me!"

"Now the question is: why did I need to?" Moriko pointed up to the hospital.

"I jumped out of the window because they wouldn't let me go and wanted to wrap me up in bandages again!" Kakashi looked over to see nurses running towards them.

"Why were you in the hospital Moriko?" She frowned.

"Because me and Naruto were attacked last night and I got hurt after getting Naruto away. Big brother brought me to the hospital this morning, but I'm all better now and don't want to have my eye wrapped up again!" Kakashi looked back down at her as the nurses got there.

"Your eye looks fine though."

"What?!" Kakashi looked at the nurses and turned Moriko around to show them.

"I don't see anything wrong with her eye." One nurse fainted while the others stared in shock.

"But… It was badly injured… And then she tore it out only five hours ago…" Kakashi looked down as Moriko squirmed.

"Well… She's fine now. I'm going to take her to see the Hokage." The nurses nodded and left, carrying the one still passed out. Moriko sighed and whispered as Kakashi picked her up.

"See? I am different…"

"Good. I like different."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh noez! What's up with Moriko?**

* * *

She smiled at him and held on as he sped towards Hokage Tower. Once there he knocked lightly on the door until being let in. Sarutobi looked up in confusion.

"Kakashi? Moriko? Is something wrong?"

"Other than her and Naruto being attacked last, causing her to be in the hospital all of today?" Sarutobi sighed.

"Do you know who did it?" Kakashi shook his head but Moriko answered.

"Three men. One shinobi. Big brother knows who."

"Big brother?"

"She means Itachi." Sarutobi nodded.

"Was there anything else? Gai had told me some of this earlier." Kakashi set Moriko down.

"Apparently her eye was severely damaged and she had tore it out about five hours ago." Sarutobi looked at him in confusion.

"Her eye is fine."

"So are all her injuries that were bad enough to cause Itachi to take her to the hospital this morning." Moriko sat down and rubbed at her eye a bit.

"Are you all right Moriko?"

"Yes… Just not used to the light yet."

"Can you explain about your eye?"

"It grew back. It always does. Just like everything else. The merchants were scared of that." She looked up and smiled slightly, "Different." Sarutobi smiled.

"We like different here." He turned to Kakashi, "It must be a kekkai genkai. But I've only ever heard of one clan with an ability like that, and that clan was destroyed about five years ago…"

"She would've been three. It's possible, seeing as how Moriko was living in a forest for some time."

"I'm right here you know." They both looked at her.

"Do you remember ever living with your parents Moriko?" She nodded slowly.

"A little bit… But that was a long time ago. I was real small."

"What do you remember?" She frowned and closed her eyes.

"Fighting… Mama got hurt and lost her arm. But it grew back. Fire… A lot of fire everywhere…"She clutched at Kakashi and continued. "Mama and Papa got hurt. Shuriken were being thrown at me, but Mama protected me. She died. Too many hit her too fast. Papa grabbed me and we ran. He's fast, even when carrying me. He set me down in the forest and told me to stay there. He said he'd come back for me one day. Even if it took him years…" Her eyes opened and she looked up at Kakashi. "He promised…" She stepped away from Kakashi and looked up at the Hokage. "That's all I remember." Sarutobi nodded.

"That's fine. That's all I needed. You should rest now. Kakashi will take you home." Moriko shook her head.

"If it's all right Grandpa, I'd like to go by myself." He nodded.

"All right. If you're sure you can." Moriko nodded and walked out, Kakashi and Sarutobi both watching her carefully.

"Sir, are you sure she can go alone?"

"She'll manage. I'm more concerned about having a member of that clan here in the village. And most likely the last one alive."

"What clan? And how do you know?" Sarutobi sighed.

"The Raida clan. Have you ever heard of them?"

"I've heard the name, but that's all."

"That's about all most people know. More know them as the Black Cat Clan. They were very powerful, similar to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, most were very skilled and intelligent. Gifted as it were. Many great scholars were from that clan, as well as some of the most deadly shinobi. Of course, not everyone was skilled. But what set them apart was the ability of some to see parts of the future. It wasn't always exact of course. They also had curious regenerative abilities. Enough so as to be able to re-grow limbs or organs very quickly. Due to this, they were hunted. People wanted to either use them, or get rid of them. If I remember correctly, sometimes there were members that would be able to roughly tell if someone was a 'good person' or if someone was lying. It was very rare, but useful when trusting people."

"Weren't they part of a village?"

"They created their own village. A mobile one. They didn't want to be used by one village to harm another. Instead they would help whomever needed it. And in wars, even minor wars, they would act as mediators. Some could be very persuasive." Kakashi nodded.

"And you think Moriko is one of them."

"No. I don't think she is; I know she is. Kakashi, I want you to watch over her the best you can. You don't have to, but it would ease my mind."

"Yes sir." Kakashi left to make sure Moriko had made it back safely. He crawled through her window, having to catch a few kunai when he set off a trap. He smiled as he went over to find her sleeping next to Naruto. "I'll have to teach her a few things about traps. Those were horrible." He looked through a few other things in her apartment, being as quiet as he could. He froze when Moriko spoke.

"What are you doing Uncle?" He turned to face her.

"Just making sure everything was all right. Sorry if I woke you." She didn't smile.

"You should knock before entering someone's apartment. Unless there is some sort of suspicion about me?" He shook his head, slightly taken aback by the cold detached voice.

"Not at all… Should there be Moriko?" She shrugged.

"Suspicion is almost like an opinion. That makes it your call. Night Uncle." She turned and went back to her bed. Kakashi watched for a moment before leaving through the window again. He paused outside after noticing the numerous traps that looked like they had been disarmed just before he went in. Almost like she had known he was coming…

Moriko woke very early the next morning to shouting in the hall. She tumbled out of the bed, Naruto landing on her. She grabbed Naruto to keep him quiet to make sure no one was after him.

"I INSIST ON HAVING THIS ENTIRE FLOOR OTHER THAN THE TWO OCCUPIED ROOMS ON THE END! I WILL REMODEL IT MYSELF, INCLUDING THE COSTS FOR IT! DO NOT WORRY MY FRIEND, I DO INTEND TO PAY FOR THE FLOOR! IF YOU REQUIRE ME TO PAY AN AMOUNT TO BE DISCUSSED LATER FOR BREAKING DOWN THE WALLS THAN I SHALL DO SO!" Naruto groaned and crawled back into the bed, throwing the covers over his head. Moriko followed him, hoping to block out the noise and get back to sleep. It didn't work very well when the landlord decided to try and talk over Gai.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING YOU BREAK DOWN ALL THE WALLS! AND YOU CANNOT RENT AN ENTIRE FLOOR! THAT ISN'T HOW IT WORKS!" His voice lowered, "I wouldn't recommend living on this particular floor anyway. The occupant of the last room isn't desirable to be around. And I'm not quite sure about the other one." Moriko had to get up to hear everything, frowning at the words and waiting to see how Gai would respond. Gai kept his voice lowered.

"I find nothing wrong with those children. They are wonderful, and far better than you apparently are. They are also the reason I wish to rent out the entire floor. And I know how much each room costs so I will know if I am being cheated. If you insist on refusing me with no viable reason, I will go ask permission from the Hokage himself." Moriko cocked her head to the side and laid back down, wondering why Gai had suddenly decided to be quiet and serious.

She woke up again when someone pounded on the door, causing Naruto to jump up and knocked her onto the floor. She groaned and sat up before grabbing the blanket and curling it around her. Once wrapped up tightly she went to see who it was. She blinked up at Gai as he did a nice guy pose. She paused before shutting the door again before he could speak. He knocked softer that time and opened it himself, peeking in.

"Moriko? Are you mad at me?" She pulled the covers off and made the bed.

"You're too loud Mr. Frog." She turned and smiled, "It's okay though, we still love you."

"I LOVE YOU BOTH TOO! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU BOTH SO WELL AND HAPPY THAT I COULD CRY!" Moriko and Naruto both plugged their ears.

"Don't cry Mr. Frog!" She went over and patted his leg. Gai hugged her, pulling Naruto in as well.

"Such youthfulness!" She wiggled out of his grasp.

"Mr. Frog? Did you come here just to hug us?" He jumped up.

"That's right! I am here to tell you that I will now be living next to you! You also no longer have to pay rent because I bought the entire building! I have also decided to continue renting out rooms on the lower levels so you both will have some money to work with!"

"What?! But you didn't have to buy the entire building Mr. Frog. And that would be your money! We can't take it! And we should still pay rent!" Gai shook his head and knelt back down.

"You don't have to pay rent my dear Moriko. I don't need the money and have made up my mind to take care of you both since I could not adopt you! Therefore you shall both get the money from the rent! It won't be much as I have lowered the prices anyway! The money should be enough to cover utilities, and to teach you responsibility I have decided that whenever something breaks down you will be in charge of paying for the repairs!"

"Okay… Is there anyone renting a room now?"

"Unfortunately no. They moved out when I bought the building. They seemed to like him for some reason." Naruto ducked his head and Moriko pushed Gai into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"Mr. Frog? I don't think those people liked Naruto. The landlord was mean to him too."

"WHAT?! THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"No yelling!"

"Sorry."

"Do you know why Mr. Frog? Why people hate him?"

"I do, but am not allowed to tell you. I'm sorry Moriko." She smiled.

"It's all right. Um… Are you sure you should have bought the building though? Didn't it cost a lot?" They went back inside and Moriko grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Do not worry! I had more than enough to buy the building! Now, I believe I promised to train you in taijutsu! Let's go!" Moriko laughed and went to get dressed. Naruto ran to his apartment to grab some clothes too. Once ready they ran after him, getting Sasuke along the way.

Itachi watched as Gai had them run a make-shift obstacle course and then do some more target practice. He smiled when Sasuke beat both Moriko and Naruto in both events before heading over. Moriko was the first to notice him. She ran over and jumped onto him.

"Big brother!" Naruto and Sasuke quickly followed her lead and jumped on him. He barely managed to not fall over and chuckled.

"I see you're feeling better."

"ITACHI! I HEARD THAT YOU HAVE A MISSION COMING UP! IS THIS TRUE?"

"Yes. I have to leave in an hour."

"What? But big brother!" Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead and smiled.

"I should be back by morning. I'll be able to take you to school." Sasuke smiled and Moriko looked at Naruto.

"Do you have to go to school too Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Big brother? Are you going to take him there too?" She smiled up at Itachi and he nodded.

"I will. Just wait outside of the building for me, okay Naruto?" He nodded and Itachi turned back to Sasuke. "If I'm not back in time you have to go get him, okay Sasuke?"

"Okay."

"Good. I should be going now. Make sure they stay out of trouble now that you live next to these two, okay Gai?"

"OF COURSE ITACHI! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!" Itachi nodded again and disappeared. Moriko turned back to Gai.

"We're not done, right?" Naruto and Sasuke groaned as Gai began setting up a new obstacle course. By the time they were done training for the day they were exhausted. Moriko was happy with the day, but Naruto and Sasuke wanted to do horrible things to Gai while he slept.

Moriko waited with Naruto the next morning for Itachi to get him. She stopped throwing a kunai at the wall when Itachi rounded the corner. She left it in the wall and ran over to him and Sasuke. She hugged Sasuke and smiled as Naruto ran over.

"Have fun in school!" Naruto hugged her and they left. Moriko waved and retrieved her kunai before heading back to her room. She pulled out a history book and began to read, happy to just be.

Itachi watched her finish a book before tapping the wall to let her know he was there. She started and fell off the bed. Itachi smiled and helped her up.

"What were you reading?"

"History of Suna. I read Konoha's history earlier." She smiled up at him, "Have you read them big brother?"

"Of course. I didn't expect you to be reading them though."  
"I like to read, and I can't read some of the other books I got without some help."

"The ninja ones right? Were you trying to learn jutsu?" She nodded.

"Yeah… But I don't really get it…" He sat next to her and pulled a book over, flipping it open.

"Do you know the hand seals at all?" She shook her head.

"Not any in that book."

"This has all of the hand seals Moriko."

"Really? Can you show me then?" He glanced at her curiously before nodding.

"Yes. Just copy my hands." He began to show her, not letting up until she could do all of them quickly. He had just started to show her how to focus her chakra with them when he realized the time. He handed her the book and told her to practice a small rain jutsu before going to meet Sasuke and Naruto. He came back with them to a soaked apartment. He sighed and went to find Moriko. She was trying to mop up the puddles in the kitchen, a frown firmly in place. Itachi picked her up and she squirmed.

"Big brother! Put me down!" She giggled as he sat her on his shoulder.

"Did you get the jutsu to work?" He looked around the apartment in amusement. She frowned.

"Sort of. It was more than a light rain though… More like a downpour." Itachi chuckled and set her down when he saw that Naruto and Sasuke had both started to try and mop up the water.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you don't need to do that. If you will all stand back I will clean it up."

"Really big brother? How?"

"A simple wind and heat jutsu. Stand over there."

"Wind and heat? You can combine them?"

"It's more difficult, but yes." Moriko smiled and watched carefully as he did the jutsu. She ran around the apartment once he had finished happily.

"That was great big brother! Can you teach me that? It would be so useful!"

"Yes, but only after you've mastered the rain jutsu." She pouted.

"But it makes a mess!"

"Then you should try harder to get it right so you'll know how to clean it up too." She sighed and started to form the hand signs again, being very careful. Itachi stopped her and she dropped her hands.

"What? Did I do it wrong?"

"If you try too hard, it makes it more difficult. Just trust that you'll be able to do the hand signs properly. Focus more on the result instead." She nodded and tried again, going through the signs quicker and focusing on what she wanted to happen. She watched in amazement as it began to rain lightly. She clapped her hands and dropped the jutsu.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Naruto ran up and hugged her, Sasuke soon following. Itachi smiled and Moriko looked up at him. "I did it big brother!"

"Good job."

"You're going to teach me that one you did, right?" He smiled.

"I did say that, but are you sure you want to try it now? You shouldn't deplete your chakra. You should rest first." She shook her head rapidly.

"Nope! I'm fine!" She bounced up and down in front of him in excitement. He smiled and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Did either of you want to learn anything?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes." Itachi smiled.

"Anything specific?"

"Something super cool!" Moriko grabbed his arm.

"I wanna learn the teleportation jutsu!"

"That's a jounin level jutsu Moriko. I can't teach you that; you're not ready." She pouted and Itachi smiled. "All right. I can show you the one I used to clean up the water. Unless you can think of something else?" They shook their heads and Itachi showed them the hand seals to use. He had just told them to practice on their own when Moriko ran to the door and opened it happily. Itachi managed to see the man with his hand halfway raised to knock before Moriko jumped on him.

"Uncle!" Kakashi managed to catch her in midair and she laughed, squirming around. He just looked past her into the room.

"Fugaku is wondering where you and Sasuke are. You might want to get home before he finds out you're here." Itachi nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand before leaving.

"Thank you Kakashi." He nodded and looked back at Moriko in time to see her bite him. He dropped her and she landed heavily. There was a pause before she began to cry.

"That hurt!"

"Oh come on, stop crying… It couldn't have hurt that bad." She got up and ran over to Naruto.

"Uncle dropped me!" She wailed. Kakashi sighed and went over to her, picking her up before Naruto could get a good hold. He held her up and watched her until she stopped crying.

"Calm down Moriko. I know you've been hurt worse."

"Not by a friend!"

"All right. I'm sorry. But ninja don't cry; at least not over such a small thing. Okay?" She nodded slightly and sniffed.

"Okay…" He smiled and set her on his shoulder, making her smile too.

"What were you learning?"

"Big brother was teaching us jutsu! I can make it rain now! He showed us the hand seals and about how much chakra to use for a different one all ready too! Uncle? Are you gonna teach us something? Please?" He shrugged and Moriko held onto his hair.

"Sure, but if Gai shows up I'm leaving." Moriko bounced in excitement.

"Yay! What are you gonna teach us Uncle?"

"Hmm… How about flash tags, or setting up proper traps?" She tumbled to the ground, failing to catch herself.

"Ow… Why can't we learn both?"

"Because it's getting late, and Naruto probably has homework." Naruto stuck his tongue out as Moriko rounded on him.

"You have homework? Naruto, you should be doing that! I didn't mean to take up all your time!"

"But I don't wanna do it! I have to write an essay about the village!"

"What about the village? I just finished reading The History of Konoha so maybe I can help you!" Kakashi glanced down at her.

"You read Konoha's history?" She smiled up at him.

"Yeah! Suna's too!" She turned back to Naruto. "Well?"

"I don't know! I was in the hall when Mr. Azuna told us what to do! I only caught the bit about it being about the village…"

"Why were you in the hall?"

"Mr. Azuna told me to sit out there because I was causing trouble."

"Eh? But Naruto, what did you do?" His lip trembled and he ran past them.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything!" The door slammed behind him and Moriko ran over to it, only to have Kakashi grab her.

"Let him go. He'll fall asleep and calm down."

"Naruto…" Kakashi steered her to the bed and sat down.

"Come on, I'll show you how to set up a few traps." She nodded slowly and sat down. Kakashi patted her head and began to teach her. Enjoying himself more than he thought he would, he stopped only when Moriko fell asleep and tumbled off the bed while he was explaining the thirtieth trap. He caught her before she could roll into one and checked the time. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the first signs of dawn and put her on the bed with a blanket before leaving, locking the door behind him. The next week passed similarly, with Moriko studying while Naruto and Sasuke were in school, and Itachi teaching her jutsu until Kakashi came over and taught her more traps and all sorts of tags.

Moriko carefully put the finishing touching on the last explosive tag before wrapping it around a kunai handle and setting it with the rest. She smiled and went to look out the window for Kakashi to show him her progress. She grinned when she spotted the top of his head and shut the window tightly before setting up all the traps around the apartment. She left and closed the door softly, placing her palm against the door and sending out a small pulse of chakra to set up the rest before ducking into Naruto's room. He was out shopping with Sasuke and Gai, so it was quiet. And since Itachi was on a mission she had the day to practice on her own. She smiled when she heard Kakashi open her door and the traps go off. A few minutes later and she was lifted upside-down into the air. She giggled and climbed up so she was holding onto his arm instead of him holding her leg. She smiled and he rolled his eye.

"Is there a reason you didn't want me in your apartment?"

"I was testing the traps Uncle! How were they?" He smiled and lowered her until she let go.

"Perfect. Good job. Only a trained ninja that doesn't completely underestimate you would be able to break in."

"So I did well?" He patted her head.

"Very well. How are your tags coming along?" She bounced over to her apartment and pulled out the box she was keeping them in.

"I have quite a few done. I put some flash tags on a few kunai and some explosive ones on some others. I was going to put some freeze tags on a few kunai too, but I'm out of kunai. Mr. Frog is getting me some more now." He checked them over quickly and smiled.

"Well done. Better than I expected."

"Really Uncle? I didn't mess up? I went kind of fast in making them so I could get them all done today."

"You made all of these today?"

"Yeah. Should I not have?" He sighed.

"It takes chakra to make these Moriko. You shouldn't deplete it so much like that."

"I was real careful Uncle, I promise. I wasn't even planning on practicing any jutsu today unless I was sure I would be okay."

"All right. You just have to be careful. You're still learning after all. Did you read that book I gave you yet?"

"Of course I did Uncle! I read all of them! Even the one about simple medical jutsu and the one about medicinal and edible plants."

"I just gave them to you last night though."

"I stayed up to read two of them after you left, and read the others after Naruto left. Right before I did the tags and finished setting up the traps."

"You've been busy. How about I take you for dinner as a reward then?" She shook her head.

"Mr. Frog wants to try cooking tonight. I know! You can teach me how to fall properly so I don't keep getting hurt!" She smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"You want me to make you work as a reward for working?"

"It's not work Uncle! I need to know how to catch myself when I fall or something! Please?" She tugged on his shirt and he scooped her up.

"All right. Let's go to the forest then." He paused at the door and looked at her. "I almost forgot. Did you want to go to the Academy to become a ninja Moriko?"

"Like Naruto is? Oh yes! Very much so!" He continued walking.

"Good. Then you start in two days. Same class as Naruto." A grin slowly crawled over her face and she hugged him.

"Really? Thank you Uncle! Thank you!" He chuckled again.

"I figured that you might as well go to class since you were learning everything on your own anyway. So I recommended it to the Hokage. He agreed as long as you wanted to."

"Yay! I get to go to school with Naruto!"

"I can't tell if you're excited to go to school, or to go with Naruto."

"To go with Naruto of course!" She smiled and hugged him again as he laughed and lowered her to the forest ground.

"I should've known. All right, the best way to learn to land is to fall." He went to push her and she jumped to the side to avoid him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Ummm… Maybe I could watch you first?" Kakashi shrugged.

"All right. You just have to push me down then." Moriko nodded and ran at him. He started to dodge her when she cut to the side and tackled him from there, knocking him down. He caught himself easily and flipped back up. "Good feint. Now that you've seen me catch myself it's your turn." She quit smiling as he was suddenly next to her and flipping her down. She tried to catch herself like he did with her hands and ended up falling heavily onto her arm. She sat up and frowned as she looked at her arm. Kakashi went over and checked it over for her.

"It hurts…"

"I'm sure. You landed pretty hard. It looks like it's just bruised though. It'll heal in no time at all. You want to try again once it stops hurting?" She nodded determinedly.

"Yes. I'm gonna get this right if it takes me all night!" He chuckled.

"I don't care whether or not you get it right, but I'm not going to let you stay out trying for too long." She nodded and stood up to face him.

"Again." He knocked her down with the same results, except this time she stood right back up. "Again." He sighed and continued. After about three hours he knelt next to her. She glared at the ground and he shook his head.

"Come on Moriko, I'll carry you home." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't wanna go home."

"You'll get it. I can't help you tomorrow, but Gai should be able to. Climb on." She pouted for another second before slowly climbing onto his back, shifting to avoid the worst of the bruises. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired Uncle… Too tired to heal." Kakashi sighed and got onto the roofs as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Haha! She can't catch herself! Hope you all enjoyed ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well well well, would you look at this? Another chapter.**

* * *

Two days later and Moriko was sneaking onto the Uchiha property. She glanced around before darting over to Itachi's window and peeking in carefully. She sent a small pulse of her chakra in to disarm the traps before climbing in and onto his bed. He turned over, laying on top of her. She squirmed and tried to push him off with little success.

"You're… crushing… me!" He chuckled and leaned up to smirk down at her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be sneaking in here then. You're lucky you're not dead."

"No I'm not. You set up the traps so my chakra would be recognized, and I know you woke up when I disarmed them so you knew I was here." He chuckled and got up.

"True. Did you need something Moriko? You're up rather early."

"Of course I'm up! I get to go to school with Naruto!" He looked at her for a moment before poking her forehead.

"That's not the reason you're here though. What's wrong?" Her smile fell and she looked down at the bed.

"I… I'm worried about Sasuke."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No… But I think something's going to. Later this week when he takes the test to go to the next grade." Itachi sat back down next to her and she smiled slightly. "Don't worry, he's going to pass."

"Moriko. What are you talking about?" She frowned and looked up at him seriously.

"You're going to leave, aren't you? It's going to hurt Sasuke."

"Why do you think I'm going to leave? I have no reason to unless I get a mission."

"I know… and you will get a mission, if you haven't got it all ready. It's just… horrid and unfair!" Itachi put a hand on her shoulder and sighed slightly.

"Moriko…"

"I don't want you to leave big brother!"

"How much do you know about this mission of mine?"

"… So you do have it all ready."

"Yes."

"I can't stop it, can I?"

"I'm sorry Moriko."

"You should tell Sasuke the truth." He shook his head.

"I can't do that. It would hurt him even more. You can't tell him either, do you understand?"

"Yeah… I guess so. Just… don't tell him to hate you. Don't give him a stupid reason either. Please big brother? If you won't tell him the truth don't tell him anything. Promise me, please." Itachi hugged her as she cried.

"I promise Moriko, I promise." She pulled away a few minutes later and climbed out of his window. She looked back in at him with a sad smile.

"I told you they're bad people." She ran off as Itachi watched her in shock before quickly going to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked up at him.

"Itachi? Is something wrong?"

"It's about my mission sir."

"If you don't want to-"

"I am prepared to go through with it."

"Then what?"

"Do you remember when Moriko had been injured while protecting Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Before I had taken her to the hospital, she told me the men that attacked her were 'bad people'. When I asked her why she thought that she informed me that she also thought my father was 'bad' along with most of those in Uchiha manor." Sarutobi nodded.

"Being of the Raida clan, it is possible. Rare, but possible." Itachi nodded once.

"Yes. There is one other thing I came to tell you."

"Is it also about Moriko?"  
"Yes. She came to see me this morning."

"She has done so before."

"Not so early. And not with knowledge of my mission." Sarutobi straightened.

"She knows of your mission? How?"

"I am unsure how. She came this morning to ask me not to leave."

"She shouldn't have known. Someone must have betrayed us. Itachi, you realize that they will have warned Fugaku."

"That still does not explain how Moriko knows. Information would not have been leaked to her."

"If she is able to sneak into Uchiha manor then perhaps she managed to overhear it without detection."

"I do not believe we have been betrayed."

"All right Itachi. How do you think she found out?"

"Moriko… She also knew of the test Sasuke will take later this week. When I had planned to strike. She informed me that Sasuke will pass the test and implied that he will make it home before I am finished. She asked me to not say anything to him unless I tell him the truth."

"That's impossible. You hadn't even told me when you planned to strike. She couldn't have known."

"Yet she did. You told me what you knew about the Raida clan when I began to train her. You said that on occasion there are those that have the ability to see the future, even if it is not exact. Moriko may have that ability." Sarutobi nodded.

"We should keep a close eye on her then. I have heard that the visions come at random and clouds their vision. Those with the ability have been known to stop in midst of a battle due to it."

"Yes sir." He turned to leave.

"Itachi. You can still back out of this mission."

"No, I can't."

Itachi made it to Moriko's apartment just as she was leaving with Naruto. She smiled when she saw Sasuke with him and ran up to them.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! I'm going to school! I get to be in the same class as Naruto!" Itachi smiled.

"If you take much longer, you are all going to be late."

"No! We can't be late! Let's go!" She grabbed Naruto and tried to grab Sasuke. He moved out of reach and she stuck her tongue out at him with a small laugh before running off, dragging Naruto behind her. Itachi smiled when Sasuke ran after them.

Moriko sighed and laid her head on the table as she listened to Mr. Azuna prattle on about the founding of the village. She glanced over to see Naruto fidgeting around again. He finally gave up trying to pay attention and began to stare out the window. A kunai landed on his desk a moment later, making both of them jump slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki! If you can't pay attention, then go sit in the hall!" Naruto hung his head and got up as everyone around him snickered. Moriko sighed again and laid her head back down, only to receive a kunai of her own. "Just because you're new, doesn't mean you can get away with not paying attention either! This will be your only warning!" He turned to the board and began to write down their assignment and she stuck her tongue out at him, making the kids around her chuckle. Mr. Azuna finished quickly and watched them all copy it down before letting them out for the day. Moriko sped out of the room and grabbed Naruto by the arm, proceeding to half drag him home. She had almost made it inside her apartment when Kakashi stepped out and blocked the way.

"How was school?" Moriko smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Uncle! Did you wait here for us?"

"No, but I do want to know how it went."

"Naruto got kicked out of class for not paying attention and I got yelled at for it." Kakashi crouched down in front of them.

"Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Because he's boring!" They both complained simultaneously.

"Doesn't matter. You need to pay attention. He could be saying something you need to know."

"But Uncle! I all ready knew everything he was talking about!" Kakashi shrugged.

"You only have this week to go before you can take the test. If you've done well in class and pass the test you'll move to the next level."

"With a new teacher?"

"No." Moriko groaned.

"Okay… we'll see how we do. Uncle? Can you teach me something new?"

"Like what? Gai is training you in taijutsu, Itachi is teaching you ninjutsu, all that's left is genjutsu."

"Can you teach us genjutsu then?" She grinned up at him and Naruto snuck away when Kakashi nodded.

"Only you apparently. Naruto left all ready." Moriko looked around and frowned.

"I'll go get him."

"You can't make him learn something if he doesn't want to."

"Okay… Then I'm going to give him our assignment. He wasn't in the room when it was written." Kakashi grabbed her when she came back and she dangled in front of him with a smile.

"Moriko. You have homework you need to do."

"I'll do it later tonight, I promise! Come on Uncle! Genjutsu!" Kakashi sighed and set her down.

"Fine, but I'm only staying an hour."

Moriko waited anxiously for Naruto to come out of the testing room. She kept nervously tapping the table in front of her, causing those around her to fidget and worry even more about the test. She sighed and glanced around, mentally going through the ninja laws. Once she finished that she began to list the jutsus she was able to do in alphabetical order, then by level of difficulty. She ran out of room on her paper and started to tap the table again a minute before Naruto came out. She jumped up and ran over to him before he could leave.

"Naruto! How'd you do? Did you pass?" Naruto shook his head and walked away. Moriko watched him go with a sigh before getting called in. After she finished taking the test she ran off to look for Naruto. He was in the park on a swing, Sasuke next to him. She ran up to them and hopped on a swing next to them. "Hi Sasuke! You passed right?"

"Yes."

"Cool! We didn't pass, so we're going to be in classes with you now!"

"You didn't pass?!" Both of them looked at her in shock and she grinned.

"Nope! I wasn't able to do the transform jutsu correctly or answer all their questions so I failed. Now we're all in class together!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before looking at her again.

"You failed on purpose." She smiled again and jumped off the swing.

"You're coming with us for dinner Sasuke! To celebrate you passing the test!" She grabbed his hand and started to pull him away.

"I have to go home and tell them I passed still! I can't wait to tell big brother!" Moriko paused before turning with a pout.

"But you call tell them after dinner Sasuke! Come on, let's go! Please Sasuke? I want to take you to dinner tonight." Sasuke frowned but let her drag him off to a restaurant. She rolled her eyes when he ate quickly. She smiled and let him run home, telling Naruto to go with him and she would pick him up in a few minutes. She told him she had to return a book to the library and he ran off with Sasuke. She watched them go sadly before going home to get the book. She had just picked it up when someone hugged her from behind.

"Thank you for keeping him away Moriko. Goodbye." She nodded once and bit her lip to stop from crying as she turned to hug him. He pushed her off a moment later and disappeared. Moriko wiped her eyes and dropped the book, running to Uchiha Manor. When she got there only three people were visible. Most ninja had gone off after Itachi, leaving Kakashi behind. Moriko wove her way over to where Naruto was holding Sasuke and knelt down beside them, unsure of what to do to help. She looked up at Kakashi and around at the empty manor before going over to him.

"Uncle? Where's Sasuke going to live now?"

"I don't know."

"… Can you help me get him to my apartment? He can stay with me and Naruto." Kakashi nodded and picked Sasuke up. Naruto was about to protest when Moriko grabbed his hand and they followed Kakashi home.

Moriko tucked Sasuke into her bed with a sigh before going to Naruto's apartment to talk with Kakashi. She sat quietly next to him when she noticed that Naruto was asleep as well. Kakashi watched her for a moment before patting her shoulder and getting up.

"Come with me Moriko. I need to talk to you." Moriko looked up at him cautiously as he went to the window and opened it to leave. She grabbed onto his vest and he jumped out, wrapping an arm around her as he landed and went back to Uchiha Manor. He set her down carefully before sitting next to her on the porch. She swung her feet and waited for him to speak. Kakashi sighed minutely and glanced at her. "You weren't here, so I thought you should know what happened. When Sasuke and Naruto got here everyone was dead. Sasuke's entire family had been killed by Itachi. Sasuke apparently caught a glimpse of him as he left. He's in shock now. I know you liked Itachi, but he fooled us all. He only cares about power and nothing else. He's… a bad person Moriko."

"No he's not!" Moriko jumped up to face him. "Big brother is not a bad person! If he just wanted power and really didn't care he would've killed Sasuke too!"

"That's enough Moriko. He killed his entire family and left Sasuke alone after traumatizing him. If he isn't a bad person why would he do that? He's a criminal and an enemy of Konoha. Sasuke's just a kid. Itachi wouldn't have gained anything from killing him." Moriko bit her lip.

"He didn't gain anything from killing everyone else! He loves Sasuke, that's why he didn't kill him! Big brother is a good person! You don't understand!" She turned and ran away from him. Kakashi watched her go with a shake of his head before following to make sure she was okay. He stayed outside her window and watched as she watched Sasuke sleep with tears running down her face while she whispered to the air. "Big brother loves us. He's a good person. I know it, and you do too Sasuke. He had a good reason…" Moriko froze and stared into the distance for a minute or two before gasping and shaking her head. She got up and went to open the window, making Kakashi have to hide in a tree. Moriko looked around for a while before sighing and laying her head on the sill. "Uncle? Are you out there? I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kakashi climbed forward and sat on a branch.

"You were upset. I understand."

"No you don't; you can't." Moriko smiled at him, "Are you still going to teach me stuff?"

"Sometimes."

"Can you help me now? I'm not going to sleep tonight." Kakashi held out his hand.

"I'll make sure you're back here before they wake up. Let's work on your chakra control."

* * *

**Eh... Sorry it's short, but it's where I had to end it! Especially since the next chapter time skips some... ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Time skip! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Moriko groaned when she heard the mass of girls fawning over Sasuke. She rested her hand on the door handle before pulling the blanket tighter around her and sneaking in, managing to make it through the group. She slunk over to where Sasuke was sitting and slumped down, ignoring the screams around her by covering her head completely. She fell asleep as soon as Naruto sat next to her. The two boys glanced at her and rolled their eyes before focusing on Iruka as he began to explain what their graduation test would be. Naruto groaned and slumped down in his seat when he found out they would have to do clones. Iruka looked over at them and twitched when he saw Moriko was asleep again and threw a kunai at her. Her hand shot out to grab it and it disappeared under the blanket with her. Iruka twitched.

"I hope you and Naruto are paying attention Moriko. Seeing as how you've both failed this exam four times now." The class sniggered around them and Naruto slumped farther into his seat. Moriko peeked out of her blanket and grinned.

"Give us a break. It takes talent to suck this bad." The class erupted into full blown laughter at that and Iruka hid a smile.

"Well, since you're awake, why don't you come with me and take the exam first. You can come back out and do the written portion."

"But I wanna sleep!"

"Too bad! Now follow me!" Moriko began to shake her head when Naruto pulled the blanket off her and Sasuke casually tossed her over the table. She tumbled to the ground and glared at them before trailing after Iruka. She came back out a few minutes later and grinned.

"I have to pass out the tests! I hope everyone's ready! She handed one to everyone before sitting back down with hers, Naruto's, and Sasuke's.

"Did you pass?"

"No idea. I haven't taken this part yet, but I doubt it."

"If I pass we won't be in class together though."

"My bad. You should pass anyway Naruto. If you do I'll see if I can retake it." Iruka came back out to make sure no one was cheating, making Moriko sit next to his desk.

"Every test is different, so don't try to copy!" Some people groaned and erased their answers. Moriko chuckled and Iruka grabbed her test, replacing it with a much longer one.

"Hey!"

"Start over. I want to see how well you do on a more difficult one. And you failed all ready so you better actually try." Moriko started to grin before she looked over the paper, her brow furrowing as she began to work on it. She was still working on it when Iruka started calling people for the test. By the time she finished and looked up she was alone. She glanced around and looked back down at her test before shrugging and retrieving her blanket. She curled up in it on Iruka's chair to wait for him.

Iruka came back in and smiled at her sleeping form as he grabbed her test and sat at a desk to grade it. He shook his head and was writing her grade on the top when she woke. Moriko jolted upright and glanced around before settling her gaze on him with a smile.

"Hi Iruka. Did Naruto pass?"

"No, he didn't. I can't pass him if he can't produce actual clones." Moriko sighed and went to sit next to him.

"Are you sure? He can do everything else you test on."

"I'm sure. Here, I graded your test."

"I don't want it. I'm gonna go find…" Moriko trailed off and ignored Iruka for a few minutes before shuddering and looking back at him with a frown.

"Okay… How'd I do on the test?"

"You missed one question."

"What?!" She grabbed it back from him and started to go through it.

"You did much better than I thought you would considering it's a chuunin/jounin level exam." Moriko froze and glared up at him.

"I thought it was just a harder test!"

"It is. I was sick of you purposely failing and wanted to see what you really knew. I shouldn't be so surprised. Kakashi is still teaching you, isn't he?"

"You tricked me. Uncle's not teaching me often anymore. He's too lazy." They laughed, quieting only when the aforementioned man stepped through the door.

"Who's lazy?" Moriko grinned at him.

"You are of course. Who else?"

"Coming from the girl that sleeps in class, that's not so bad."

"It should be worse if even I notice it. Iruka tricked me today!

"Because you were asleep?" He turned to Iruka, "What did you do?"

"I made her take a test."

"He tricked me! He said it was just going to be more difficult than everyone else's and it was a chuunin/jounin level!"

"Did you pass?"

"That's beside the point."

"She missed one question." Kakashi patted her head.

"That's why you study and not just train."

"It was a hard question!"

"Doesn't matter. Come on Moriko, we have work to do now. Can I see her test Iruka? To make sure she gets it right?" Iruka looked between them before standing and glaring at Kakashi.

"You're worried about her missing one question on an exam she shouldn't be able to do at all when she won't even pass to become a genin?! Maybe you should try working on that instead! Get out! Both of you! OUT!" Moriko and Kakashi both backed away from Iruka before leaving by the window. Kakashi grabbed her once they were far enough away and dragged her to the training grounds.

"You have two options. Either you're training with me and then going home to study, or I tell Gai you missed a question and he can train you before you go home and study."

"Or I ignore you both and just go home and study." Kakashi watched her for a moment and she sighed. "Fine. What are we doing then?" He grinned evilly.

"Sparring. No holding back. Begin." He attacked her and she jumped out of the way with a yelp as he made clones. Moriko turned and fled, making clones of her own and hiding in the trees, thankful for her small stature. Kakashi found her soon enough and for the next hour they fought, scaring off anyone that happened to come nearby. Moriko finally was pinned with a kunai pointed at her throat when Gai ran into the clearing.

"Kakashi! The Hokage wants to see us! I've been looking for you for some time now!" Kakashi stood up and glared at Moriko.

"Did you know that?" She looked away from him and stood up.

"Of course not. How could I?" She ran off and Kakashi followed Gai only to find out Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll. He teleported to Moriko's apartment and turned the place over looking for her before checking in both Naruto's and Sasuke's. Unable to find her he began to search the village for Naruto. Moriko crawled out of a panel in Sasuke's ceiling and dropped down in front of him once she was sure Kakashi had left. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Care to tell me why I had to hide you?"

"I couldn't let Uncle find me. He's looking for Naruto."

"What did that idiot do now?" Moriko groaned and lay on the bed.

"Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll by Mizuki and is in the forest trying to learn a jutsu. He'll manage it too, but… Remember when I told you I didn't like Mizuki?" Sasuke nodded and sat next to her, forcing her to sit up.

"How'd he trick Naruto?"

"I'm not sure… But I do know that Naruto's gonna learn a jutsu. If Uncle had found me and got me to tell him where Naruto is, it would never work out."

"… What are you leaving out?" Moriko shook her head before glaring at the window.

"Uncle! What did you hear?!"

"Just about everything. What else do you know Moriko?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to the forest to get Naruto right now." Moriko bit her lip and slumped farther onto the bed.

"You can't interrupt Uncle."

"Because you want him to learn a jutsu? Which one is it?"

"I don't know and I don't really care! But Naruto needs to know the truth! He deserves to know!" Kakashi grabbed her and held her up.

"What truth Moriko? And who's going to tell him?" Moriko glanced at Sasuke, who was watching them carefully. Kakashi glanced over as well before taking Moriko with him out the window and to the forest.

"Stop! Uncle stop!" Kakashi dropped her on the ground and glared at her.

"Tell me. Now Moriko!"

"Mizuki. Mizuki tells him why everyone hates him. He tells him about Kyuubi being locked inside him."

"I can't let that happen."

"He deserves to know."

"He's not allowed to know, and neither are you."

"I would've found out eventually, and so would he. It's better he knows now."

"Sorry Moriko. Where is he?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I didn't see past Mizuki telling him and that's all ready happened."

"… You were stalling." Moriko slowly stood and looked into the forest with concern.

"Yes, but I think we can wait for a while before going to find them. Iruka was there with him." Kakashi sighed and sat down with his head in his hand.

"You're impossible Moriko, but… I trust you. We'll wait until dawn at the latest. Go get your book to study while we wait."

"You won't go in after them?"

"Not if you hurry." Moriko grinned and teleported to her apartment. Kakashi stared at the spot for a minute. "I didn't know she could do that. Why hasn't she passed the Academy yet?" When she got back Kakashi moved over so she could sit next to him as she flipped open the book. He watched her until she glanced back at him.

"What?"

"Who taught you to teleport?"

"I taught myself so I could keep up with you and everyone. I learned to track it too." She grinned and turned back to her book.

"You've been failing on purpose to stay with Naruto, haven't you?"

"That depends… Are you gonna get mad at me if I say yes?" He smiled.

"No."

"Then yes." She leaned against him and held up the book.

"This is hard. I don't understand it." He grabbed the book and held it in front of them both.

"This is a jounin level book. Is this what you had trouble with on the test?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi began to explain it to her, having her draw it out in the dirt. An hour or so later and Moriko groaned and flopped onto her latest diagram. "I give up. I don't get it, and I don't want to get it. And I'm worried about Naruto." Kakashi nodded and stood up, pulling her up too.

"It's morning now anyway. Do you know where they are, or should we split up?"

"Split up. I haven't a clue. Let me know if you find them." They took off in different directions to search. A few minutes later and Kakashi landed in front of Iruka and Naruto.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Iruka held up his hands.

"Kakashi! It's not Naruto's fault! The scroll's still here and-"

"I know. Calm down Iruka. Moriko! They're over here!" Moriko jumped down a second later and tackled Naruto in a hug.

"Naruto! You're okay! You are too Iruka! Good, I was worried." Moriko paused and held Naruto at arm's length. "You have a headband."

"Yeah. I passed! I'm a genin now! Iruka just passed me!" He grinned and Moriko hugged him again.

"Congratulations Naruto!" She turned to Kakashi and Iruka with a smile. "We should celebrate! You pay Uncle!"

"No way. We have to return the scroll and get Iruka to the hospital."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kakashi hauled the teacher up and looked at his back.

"I can see that. This wound doesn't count apparently." Moriko went over and looked too.

"Iruka! You're hurt! We have to get you to a hospital right away!"

"I'm fine. Come on, I'll take you all out for ramen." Everyone looked at him for a minute before Moriko and Kakashi grabbed his arms.

"Naruto, take the scroll to the Hokage." He nodded and left as they teleported Iruka to the hospital. They got him checked over and bandaged quickly and stole chairs to sit around him. Iruka glared at Kakashi before turning his gaze to Moriko.

"You can teleport and are still in the Academy. Care to explain?" She grinned.

"I just love being near you of course."

"She's staying with Naruto." Moriko stuck her tongue out at Kakashi and Iruka smirked.

"But Naruto passed now."

"I know. Can I have another chance to pass this year?"

"Maybe. Go tell Naruto I'm fine. I'm allowed to leave soon, so I'll meet him at Ichiraku's in an hour, okay?" Moriko nodded and jumped out the window. Kakashi turned to look at Iruka.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Iruka smiled innocently.

"I want you to see if we can have Moriko become a chuunin. We can trick her into taking the test, and since you're training with her anyway she won't suspect it when you have her do the physical parts. We just need the Hokage's permission." Kakashi raised a brow before smiling.

"You're evil. I'll go ask him now." Iruka smirked and settled back to wait for him to come back. Kakashi climbed back in through the window a few minutes later and grinned. "Are you going to give her another test, or just use the one she did yesterday?"

"A new one of course; she wants to retake an exam after all. I'll make her do that in a few days. You have to put her through everything else before that. We'll have to get a few other people to watch over it to judge how well she does."

"Hokage all ready has some ANBU ready to be judges. He gave me a list of things to put her through, but I can add what I want." Iruka nodded and started to get up.

"Well, I promised to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's. You should come too."

"You're paying right?" Iruka sighed and pulled his shirt on over the bandages.

"Yeah, I will." Kakashi smiled and followed him to Ichiraku's. Naruto ran up and tried to hug him, but Moriko grabbed him and pulled him down. She scolded him for trying to aggravate Iruka's wounds. Iruka laughed and patted Naruto's head as he sat next to him. Naruto happily dug in, practically inhaling his food as Moriko slowly ate hers and tried to keep the area, and Naruto, neat. An hour later and Naruto declared himself done. Iruka warily eyed the tower of bowls as he dejectedly took out his wallet. Kakashi pushed Naruto and Moriko out and told them to go train. Naruto agreed readily, eager to show Moriko his new jutsu and they ran off. Kakashi grinned and stole Iruka's wallet as he put down some money and walked away. Iruka followed him angrily and snatched the wallet back.

"Don't do that! I said I would pay!" Kakashi smirked.

"I felt sorry for you. Just got out of the hospital and then have to feed Naruto? I didn't want to torture you." Iruka groaned and stretched, wincing minutely. Kakashi glanced at him when he noticed. "You all right? They gave you a painkiller didn't they?"

"I'm not fond of them. Don't worry about it. You should think about what to do with Moriko in the next few days. I have papers to grade tonight so let me know tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Kakashi nodded and grabbed his arm with a smile.

"I'll take you home." He teleported them into Iruka's house and got his hand smacked away.

"Get out of here." Kakashi grinned again and disappeared. Iruka sighed and put a hand on his bandages as he turned to the bathroom to throw up. He groaned and went to lay down a few minutes later.

The next day found Kakashi knocking at his door nicely, not wanting Iruka to get mad at him for barging in again. He knocked a few more times before deciding an angry Iruka didn't bother him and climbing in through a window. He looked around as he picked his way through the house, noting how neat it was, but still cozy and warm. He smiled slightly as he cracked open the bedroom door and saw Iruka asleep. Kakashi went over and watched him for a moment. Iruka stirred slightly and Kakashi took a step back with a smile as he thought of something. Iruka woke up a few minutes later and groggily sat up and looked around at the empty room. He shook his head slightly and headed to the kitchen, not bothering with a shirt. He stepped into the kitchen and froze at the sight before him before suddenly laughing, making Kakashi spin around to look at him with a grin.

"Good morning!" Iruka managed to stop laughing and smiled.

"It's after noon Kakashi." The jounin shrugged.

"You just got up."

"Here, let me help." Iruka went over next to him and tried to take the spatula away from him, only to get shoved away.

"I am perfectly capable of making pancakes on my own. You go sit down and wait."

"I don't mind helping Kakashi. You don't have to do this." Kakashi turned and pushed Iruka over to a chair.

"I know. I'm almost done though." He turned and went back to the kitchen before looking back out. "You do like pancakes, right? I can try making eggs…"

"Pancakes are perfect." Kakashi grinned and brought a plate out. Iruka smiled and tried a bite, making Kakashi grin again when he said they were good. As soon as Kakashi went back to the kitchen to get some himself Iruka quickly threw the rest of it away. He smiled when Kakashi came back

"Done all ready? You want more?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for making it though. You really didn't have to." Kakashi shrugged and watched as Iruka got up.

"Where are you going? You don't work today."

"Oh, I… have some papers to grade. I didn't do them last night like I had planned." Kakashi watched him stagger out before quickly finishing his food and following him. He stood outside the bathroom as Iruka emptied his stomach again.

"I didn't poison them." Iruka jumped and spun around.

"No! No, they were fine. I… I'm just not feeling well. I'm sorry Kakashi." Kakashi put a hand on his forehead.

"You should have told me that. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

"No! I am not going to the hospital again! I'm fine! I just need some rest okay?" Kakashi watched him for a moment before picking him up and walking to the door.

"Not okay. And if you struggle too much I'm going to tell Moriko and Naruto you're sick too." Iruka glared at him.

"I am fine Kakashi. Put me down." Kakashi grinned at him and put up a hand to teleport.

"No." An hour later and Iruka had finally gotten Kakashi kicked out of the hospital by threatening the nurses. Kakashi grinned and went to see Moriko, hoping to scare her. He knocked slowly after he had stopped smiling. Moriko opened the door with a grin.

"Hi Uncle! …Is something wrong?" He nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah… I had to take Iruka to the hospital this morning, but… they couldn't do anything for him." Naruto pushed his way past Moriko and grabbed Kakashi.

"What do you mean?! Is he okay?!" Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry. He didn't make it. He's… he's dead." Naruto stumbled back before trying to run past Kakashi. Moriko grabbed him and glared at Kakashi.

"That's not funny Kakashi. Stop upsetting Naruto with lies like that." Naruto looked at her.

"He's lying?"

"Of course he is. He's just being mean." She pulled Naruto back inside and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi before shutting the door. Kakashi groaned and turned to leave only to have Sasuke blocking his way.

"Go apologize."

"Why should I? She didn't believe me anyway." Sasuke shrugged and went back into his apartment. Kakashi sighed and turned back to Moriko's door. He didn't bother knocking and just let himself in. He searched the apartment and found Moriko curled up in a corner with a book. She glared at him when he went over to her.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Such hostility."

"Only to those who deserve it." She went back to reading and Kakashi sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have tried to lie to you."

"You weren't able to lie to me. You should be sorry for even attempting to imply that Iruka could be dead, especially with Naruto there. That was a cruel joke."

"Okay, okay. How about I make it up to you with some training? Before-"

"Before you get a genin team tomorrow. Do you know who they are yet?" He frowned at her.

"No, but I have a feeling you do." She smiled.

"Now how could I know something like that? So, why did you take Iruka back to the hospital?" Kakashi rolled his eye.

"He's sick. I went to check on him this morning and he couldn't even hold down breakfast."

"If you made it, I can understand the feeling." He glared at her and she laughed before standing. "Come on Uncle, we should go check on him and then you can train me some more." He slowly got up.

"He kicked me out of the hospital."

"Would it make you feel better if I kicked you back in?"

Kakashi met with his team the next day and stood outside the door for a minute, wondering which genin he had gotten. He opened the door and an eraser hit his head. He glared at the blond with an inward groan, sure Moriko had known.

"Well… My first impression of you three… I hate you."

"That's a lie." Naruto and Sasuke answered him together.

"Meet me on the roof in thirty minutes." He disappeared and resisted the urge to slam his head against a wall. He slowly made his way to the roof nearly forty minutes later, enjoying the irritable glares he got. "Okay children. Time to get to know each other. Tell me your hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes."

"Um… Can you answer first?" Sakura spoke up and Kakashi smiled.

"Well… You're too young to know my hobbies. Goals… I don't have any to tell genin. Like and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you." Naruto grinned and stood up.

"You're hobby is mainly reading. You like dogs, salty foods, and…"

"Moriko and Iruka." Sasuke smirked. "You dislike having a genin team, Naruto's choice of clothing, and cats."

"Which sucks because Moriko loves cats." Kakashi glared at the two boys.

"Now I really do hate you all." He let them finish introducing themselves before telling them to meet him tomorrow without eating breakfast. He smiled at Naruto's indignant yell and disappeared.

A week later and Moriko was sitting on Iruka's desk, complaining about Kakashi. Iruka rolled his eyes and hid a smirk from her as she described it to him. He finished grading some papers and handed her a lengthy test. She eyed it warily.

"Are you trying to trick me into taking a jounin level test again?"

"No, I was going to tell you ahead of time." She handed it back to him.

"I think I'll pass."

"I'm using this as your exam paper. We both know you can easily pass the genin level one. Humor me." She rolled her eyes and picked it back up as she jumped off the desk.

"How annoying." She sat down and turned to the first page with a sigh. Iruka smiled and left her alone, meeting with Kakashi in the lounge. Kakashi glanced up from his book as Iruka sat next to him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"She's taking the test?"

"Yeah. How'd she do with everything else?" Kakashi smiled and put his book away.

"It was easy enough to get her to take the tests. The only problem was that she noticed the ANBU watching her." Iruka laughed in his mug.

"They were caught by a pre-genin?"

"They watched the next day too and she didn't notice them. They did much better at hiding themselves." Iruka laughed.

"You make it sound like a test for the ANBU!" Kakashi laughed with him

"Perhaps she should be. She preformed better than I thought she would. The Hokage just needs her exam results now."

"I'm sure she'll pass. How could she not with her beloved Uncle teaching her so much?" He shrugged.

"I tried to make training hard for her to get her away, but it didn't work." Iruka chuckled.

"I doubt you actually tried that much." Iruka glanced up at the time. "I should get back. Are you going to wait here for her test?" Kakashi nodded and took his book back out. Iruka grabbed it from him.

"Please don't tell me you read this around the children."

"Not too often." He grabbed it back and Iruka rolled his eyes as he left. Moriko was staring at the ceiling when he came back. She looked down at him and smiled slightly.

"I finished it, but I think I missed a few. Are you going to grade it now? I really want to know how I did and what the right answers are." He nodded and grabbed her test to grade. She leaned back in her chair to wait. A few minutes later she looked up to see Iruka halfway through it. He glanced up when he felt her eyes on him.

"Something wrong Moriko?"

"Not really. I'm going to wait for you on the roof, okay?" He nodded and she teleported to the roof. She checked around for other people before sitting down and writing Itachi's name in the dirt. She circled it and glanced around again before covering it up and focusing on the image of his name. She spent five minutes concentrating on it before her eyes opened and she stared into space. She jolted back when someone touched her shoulder and blinked up at Iruka.

"What were you doing Moriko?"

"Oh… Well, I've been trying to teach myself how to focus on specific people. It's really hard though."

"Focus on people?"

"Yeah… For my visions. Once I get the hang of it I'm going to move on to places or times. Hopefully I'll eventually be able to mix them together and see what happens at a specific place and time. Or to someone in a certain time frame or place. But… I have no way of knowing if it's possible to do it like I want to. I know I can focus on just one person, but mixing it with time might be impossible. And I'm not sure if I have to know what the person looks like or not either…" Iruka patted her head.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. What made you want to try though?" She shook her head.

"I just want to. Did you finish grading my test? Can I see it?" He handed it to her and she carefully went over it.

"You did well. Only missing two questions, but since one was the most difficult one possible and the other was…"

"The same thing I missed last time." She sighed and studied the other problem.

"I had never seen something so complex. Let's see… the trajectory and target object… wind resistance with the jutsus covering the field…" Iruka watched as she tried to figure out how he had gotten to the answer. She finally sighed and looked up at him. "I can't figure it out. How do you get this answer?"

"You know most people wouldn't ask for help."

"That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't you ask for help when you need it? It's so much simpler and there's no shame in needing assistance." Iruka smiled and sat next to her. He drew the diagram in the dirt and began to explain the variables and how to work around them. He explained how it was useful in a battle and Moriko began to draw out other variables she knew about from training with Gai and Kakashi. An hour later and Kakashi found them laughing on the roof. He stood behind them both for a moment.

"Enjoying yourselves up here?" They both quieted and turned to look at him.

"Hi Uncle! Iruka was explaining one of the problems I missed and showed me how it can be applied in training with you and Mr. Frog!"

"… You missed a question?" She stuck her tongue at him.

"Two actually, but now I know how to do this one!"

"And the other one?"

"I hate it. But… look! I solved all the others and I hadn't seen this one before so Iruka helped me with it. So… I understand all but one. I'll study real hard." Iruka looked between them and was about to shoot a small glare at Kakashi when a hand landed on her head.

"Good job, you did very well. I'm proud of you." Moriko beamed up at the masked man.

"Really? You are?" He smiled down at her.

"I can't lie to you, remember?" She jumped up to hug him and he calmly wrapped one arm around her. Iruka smiled at the display and got up.

"I should be going. I have a shift at the missions office starting soon." Kakashi nodded and Moriko waved as he left.

"Uncle? Can you take me home? I'm tired."

"Why? You haven't done that much today."

"Well… I stayed up to study last night. And while Iruka was grading my test I was training…"

"Training how?" She sighed and leaned against him.

"Focusing for my visions… It's very difficult and took a lot more than energy than I thought." Kakashi grabbed her as she wavered with a sigh.

"I've told you not to wear yourself out." She shook her head and smiled up at him.

"I'm just not used to it yet. A few hours sleep and I should be fine, but I don't want to use any chakra to get myself there. So?" He rolled his eye and picked her up.

"All right, but I want to talk to you tonight. Alone." She nodded and held on to him as he jumped off the building.

* * *

**Well? Did you enjoy it? Can't wait to see what happens? Just wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I know, shocking right?**

* * *

Kakashi grinned and overturned the bucket of icy water onto Moriko three hours later, making sure to jump away immediately. She jumped up with a yelp and threw a few shuriken in every direction. She landed crouched on her bed and blinked the water out of her eyes. She glared at Kakashi and sat down once confirming who it was.

"I should've known. You're the only idiot that'll still do something like that."

"I'm an idiot now? And after all I've done for you."

"No, not now. Always. So, you said you wanted to talk to me?" She looked out the window and smiled. "Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't be back for another hour, but I can't predict Mr. Frog."

"I can understand that. I have the results of your test." He leaned against the wall opposite her, but stayed on guard.

"Really?! How'd I do? Am I a genin like Naruto now? Do I get on a team?"

"You did very well, but you're not a genin. You're not getting on a team, but you can train with mine whenever you have time." Moriko slumped onto the bed with a groan.

"How come? I did well on the test and I could do all the jutsus required." She looked up at him sadly.

"Like I said; you did very well. Far better than a genin."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi shrugged.

"You skipped over genin rank and are now a chuunin." She stared at him for a minute before slowly glaring at him.

"What?! I don't want to be a chuunin! Now I'm not with Naruto!"

"You wouldn't be with him anyway. People normally don't get a second chance at the exam, and there's no team to put you on right now so you would have stayed at the Academy. You've wasted enough time like that."

"But now I outrank him."

"So? He'll be happy for you." Moriko groaned and went back to the window.

"So now what? I get to do missions? Or teach? I never actually looked into it."

"Up to you. What do you want to do?"

"… I'm never going to be with Naruto am I?"

"Maybe one day, for missions."

"So nothing like the Academy."

"No. Even if you had become a genin you probably wouldn't have been on the same team."

"… That's depressing."

"You're still neighbors and friends. That won't change." Moriko turned around and smiled.

"You're right. I just need to figure out what I want now." Kakashi watched her for a moment.

"You don't know?"

"Well… I had only thought to stay with Naruto, but not only can he take care of himself and has people that care about him now, we're not even the same level anymore." He rolled his eye.

"You never were the same level. Honestly, you don't even have that much in common. He likes to goof off and wants to become the Hokage. You would train and study until you passed out and had to be tricked into becoming a chuunin."

"So?"

"You also dislike ramen where he can't live without it. Let's see… what else?"

"Okay! I get it… We're nearly complete opposites."

"It doesn't really matter. We just need to figure out what you want to do." Kakashi checked the time and grinned. "We also need to meet Iruka and Gai for your congratulatory dinner."

"… You told Mr. Frog?"

"Yep."

"Before even telling me?!"

"Maa… Maybe. Iruka told him while I came to tell you. Naruto and Sasuke should know by now too."

"… Are they meeting us too?"

"Probably."

"Who's paying for dinner?"

"Iruka." She glared at him.

"Just Iruka?" He laughed.

"I am too."

"So you're each paying half?"

"Something like that. I might pay more depending on how much it is." Moriko grinned.

"Okay. Let's go then." He eyed her warily, but led her to the restaurant. She instantly got hugged by Naruto and a pat on the back from Sasuke. She whispered a few things to them before being picked up and bear hugged by Gai. Kakashi went and asked Sasuke what she had said, but he just smirked and sat next to her; Naruto doing the same. He soon figured it out when even Naruto ordered one of the most expensive things on the menu. He shot a small glare at her and she just smiled innocently before turning to Iruka to ask him about things to do as a chuunin. They talked through most of the meal and Kakashi smiled to himself when Moriko began to enjoy herself too instead of lamenting over being a chuunin. He stopped smiling when they had finished eating and he got the bill. Iruka glanced over and inwardly groaned as Moriko herded Naruto and Sasuke out. Once outside they began to laugh as Moriko held up Iruka's wallet triumphantly. They waited a block away until they saw a flustered Iruka and an angry Kakashi walk out of the building.

"Hey Moriko, you do know that we'll rat you out in an instant right? Kakashi is our jounin leader."

"That's fine. He should've noticed anyway." She grinned as he lifted her up to face him.

"Hello children. Mind telling us where Iruka's wallet happened to run off to?" Moriko smiled and flipped over to land in front of Iruka, holding the wallet out.

"Here you go Iruka. I found it laying on the ground when we left the restaurant and thought it would be best to wait for you out here." Iruka grabbed it with a sigh.

"You spend far too much time with Kakashi." He turned to said man and held out a few bills. "Here. I was supposed to pay half." Kakashi shook his head with a groan.

"I really should've known she was going to do that, so forget it Iruka." He turned to look at the three kids. "As for you three…" Naruto and Sasuke immediately pointed to Moriko.

"Completely her idea." They said in unison. Kakashi smirked and turned to her.

"Of course it is. Come on Moriko, we're going to train. I think Gai would be willing to help as well." She groaned with a grin.

"I deserve that." Needless to say; Moriko was completely exhausted by the time she managed to stumble into her apartment.

A week later and Moriko jumped down from a tree to land in front of Kakashi's team. She grinned at their shocked faces.

"Hello Genin!" Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes while Sakura ignored her. She clapped her hands together happily. "Uncle got called away so I'm here to replace him. You all get to train with me."

"What?!" She began to grin when Sakura piped up.

"But you're just a chuunin. Isn't it dangerous for you to be against three genin?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura with a mixture of horror and anger.

"One, I never said how we were going to train. Two, Iruka was 'just a chuunin' as well and you still listened to him. Three, I'm sure I can handle myself, but if you'd like to test that theory I'd be more than happy to oblige." She smirked, "Let's do something like Uncle's bell test shall we? You each need to get one bell from me. Oh, and 50 laps around the village if you don't succeed. You'll have to climb the trees and buildings because you're not allowed to avoid them." The two boys groaned as Sakura's eyes widened.

"And if we refuse to try?"

"Like I said, if you don't get a bell you have laps to do." Sasuke sighed as Naruto groaned again. "Seeing as how it is noon now, you have six hours. Begin." Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before taking off, dragging Sakura with them. They hunched in a bush behind some trees.

"Okay, we need a plan. What are her weaknesses Naruto?" Sasuke kept his voice low.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto whispered, being equally careful.

"Because you live right next to her."

"So do you!" Sakura blinked and looked over at Sasuke.

"You live next to her?!"

"Shh!"

"Quiet Sakura!" She covered her mouth as the boys glared at her.

"I hope she didn't hear that."

"You know we all need to get the bells or she'll pull a Kakashi move and make us all run laps for lack of teamwork."

"I know that idiot, now think of a plan."

"What are you whispering about?" They all froze and looked behind them to a grinning Moriko. She grinned wider and finished her hand seal. "Watch your footing. Earth Style: Catastrophic Quake!" The land exploded underneath them and they were forced split up. Moriko smiled and calmly walked back out to the middle of the field. She glanced around and quickly figured out where Sakura and Naruto were. She smiled and waved in their general direction before teleporting to Naruto.

"AHHH! WHY ME?!" He dodged her and ran off while she laughed. By the time five of the hours had passed the genin had managed to regroup, each with various injuries. Naruto groaned and flopped onto the ground while Sasuke leaned against a tree and Sakura sat there,

"She's good."

"You should've known that from the Academy Sakura."

"Damn it! Can't we just quit and rest before doing the laps?" Sasuke glared at him.

"You really think she'll let us?"

"If she doesn't find us, yes."

"Um… What if she increases the laps or adds something else though? Because we gave up?" Both boys looked at her before sighing.

"Sakura's right. We have to keep trying before she thinks of something else."

"We have to keep her away from Mr. Frog from now on. And maybe Uncle too if this keeps up."

"Worry about that later. We need a plan." That sat in silence for a moment before Naruto jumped up.

"I know! Use Sakura!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Me and Sasuke can attack her and get her attention while you steal the bells!" They looked at him in shock for a moment.

"That… could actually work. She won't be expecting Sakura to try and steal the bells while we're attacking." Naruto grinned and they turned to Sakura.

"Think you can do it Sakura?"

"Uh… Sure." Naruto grinned and Sasuke looked out to see Moriko standing in the middle of the field. She wasn't moving at all.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Go steal the bells. She's out of it." Naruto jumped up and looked over too before jumping out and carefully going over to her. Sasuke motioned to Sakura and they followed. Naruto stood a foot away from Moriko.

"Sasuke… Isn't it cheating to steal the bells now?"

"I don't want to do the laps." He took a step closer before pausing. Sakura watched him for a minute.

"That's not fair…" The boys looked over at her.

"What?"

"Well… She can't defend herself right now. It wouldn't be fair." Naruto grinned and Sasuke even smiled slightly before they all turned back to look at Moriko as she blinked. She looked at them all in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting. We didn't think it was fair to take the bells from you right then." She smiled and patted Naruto head.

"Even with the threat of laps hanging around your heads? The six hours are almost up."

"We'll get them now!" He tried to punch her and Sasuke attacked as well. Moriko deflected the punch and ducked, twisting out of Sakura's reach and almost causing them to hit each other. She jumped out of the way and checked the time again. They attacked her again and she used substitution to get away.

"Time's up. You all lose."

"We should get extra time!" Moriko shook her head.

"You should've taken advantage of my weakness." She grinned and held up a hand to stop the impending outburst. "However, seeing as how you did all work together and were unwilling to attack when I was basically helpless, I'll lessen the punishment to only 25 laps." She got three glares in response and laughed. "Hurry up now. Mr. Frog is going to keep track of your progress."

"What about you?"

"I have a shift at the missions office. See you later!" She disappeared and Naruto laughed.

"Should've seen that coming. Who wants to skip the laps and just go home?"

"Won't she get mad?"

"Who cares? I'm leaving." Sasuke turned to leave and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. If she asks it was our fault anyway, okay Sakura? See you!" He took off after Sasuke, leaving Sakura to walk home alone.

Kakashi met with his team the next day in a foul mood. He looked over them all with a glare before speaking.

"Sakura. Why don't you tell me why Moriko and Gai found me this morning about how you failed to complete yesterdays training?"

"We did do the training sir, but Naruto said we didn't actually have to do the laps afterwards. And since she left I assumed that it was a joke." Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Well?"

"We all agreed! Well… it wasn't Sakura's fault." Kakashi turned the agitated glare to Sasuke who shrugged.

"You all ready know we didn't do the laps. Why does it matter?"

"Because that's what we get to do today now. Moriko and Gai both talked the Hokage into making it a mission. So now we all have to do 300 laps around the village." His team looked at him with wide eyes and paling faces.

"300?!"

"We get breaks, right?"

"I should have known." Kakashi glared at them again.

"No breaks; and tomorrow I'm going to put you all through hell for making me do them with you."

"We're not making you!"

"If you had done the laps yesterday this wouldn't be happening. So grab some water and let's get going. Oh, and apparently we all have to make the laps. Can't finish before the others and leave. Now get moving!" They all groaned and began to run as Kakashi brought out a kunai to 'encourage' them.

About halfway through the laps and Sakura collapsed. They all stopped and went to check on her. She groaned when they rolled her over and sighed before sitting down to rest. A kunai landed next to them and the looked up to see Moriko standing a few feet away from them with a smirk.

"Only 153 more laps to go. Get a move on or fail the mission." Kakashi had gone on ahead of his team so Naruto picked Sakura up.

"Oi Sasuke, help me get her on my back. I'll carry her for a while." He helped position her before they took off again, catching up with Kakashi who had been forced to spar with Gai while waiting for them. He looked over at Sakura and sighed, agreeing to carry her for the rest of the lap. Another hundred laps later and Sasuke fell. Naruto immediately took Sakura on his back and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke.

"Almost there." They continued on until the last few laps. Sasuke and Sakura had woken back up and got put down as Naruto threw up.

"How many more Kakashi?"

"I think… five…" He panted out. Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. Just five more."

"Five more?! You got to rest! I've been carrying Sakura the whole time and Kakashi has been carrying you! This is torture!" Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi before holding out a hand.

"You want me to carry you for one?"

"No! I want to go home!" He cried out. Sakura went over to him.

"Come on Naruto, we'll help you and then we can all go home." Kakashi looked back at them.

"Sasuke, why don't you carry Sakura so when we're done she can help both of you home. Come on Naruto, no one wants more laps added on for not finishing." He groaned and wearily began to run again. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and carried her the rest of the way, ignoring her protests.

Moriko waited for them at the end of their last laps and smiled when they all collapsed except for Sakura. She went up and grabbed Kakashi, pulling him up to lean heavily on her shoulder.

"You should take them home Sakura. I'm sure one of them can still direct you there. If you want you can stay there and wait for me." Sakura nodded and watched as Moriko began to drag Kakashi away. It took Sakura half an hour to get Naruto and Sasuke to their apartments. She dragged them both into Sasuke's apartment and left them on the floor as she went to get water. Moriko opened the door a few minutes later and stepped over the boys. Sakura glared slightly at her.

"Why did you make that a mission?"

"Because you shouldn't skip out on training like that. Besides, it was great for endurance and stamina."

"You try it someday."

"I've done it before, and more than 300. Plus I took turns with Mr. Frog watching over all of you." She smiled at Sakura and grabbed a vitamin drink from the fridge. "Here, drink this and go rest in my apartment. I'm going to put Sasuke and Naruto in their beds."

"Whose is this one?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Sasuke's apartment. Mine is right next door and Naruto is on the end."

"I'm in Sasuke's apartment?!" Moriko rolled her eyes and carefully put Sasuke in his bed.

"Yes, and you really need to be quiet or you'll wake him up." Sakura nodded quickly and tiptoed out. Moriko smiled and slung Naruto over her shoulder to put him in his room. A few minutes later and she walked into her apartment. "Hey Sakura, why do you always fawn over Sasuke like that?"

"Because I love him!"

"Really? Being annoying is how you show love?"

"I am not annoying!"

"According to who? At the Academy I wanted to wear earplugs with all the fan girls, including you. Not to mention that Sasuke hates it."

"What? He told you that? He hates me?" Moriko smiled and sat on her bed.

"I didn't say he hated you, just that your obsession with him and the way you show it is annoying. You should try not fawning over him and actually focusing on being a ninja. Maybe be his friend first."

"Why are you trying to help me? Aren't you in love with him?" Moriko laughed.

"Oh no! Not at all! He's my friend, a very dear friend of mine, and more like my brother than anything else. And that's how I like it. I don't even want to pretend to want something more."

"So why help me anyway? I could take him away from you."

"No you couldn't. If he goes out with you that's great. He'll still be family to me either way. But as for why… I really don't care whether you two date or not, but since you are teammates it would be great if you could all get along." Sakura nodded and finished the drink.

"Okay, thank you. I should really be getting home. Bye Moriko." Moriko waved as she left before going to the window.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Uncle?"

"Shouldn't you have better things to do than torture me and my team?"

"Still upset about the laps? Come on Uncle, they weren't that bad. Mr. Frog does stuff like that all the time."

"I don't!"

"And neither does your team, but you have to admit it was great exercise and should help all of them."

"Then why did I have to?!"

"Teamwork. Do you really think they all could've made it if you weren't there to help? Really Uncle, use that brain of yours." He glared at her for a minute before sighing and pushing her over so he could climb inside. He sat on her bed and leaned against the wall. "I heard you were helping out at the Academy. Extra training and tutoring."

"Yeah. I had to do something other than work at the mission office."

"Why not just become a teacher?" She laughed and sat next to him.

"I just tortured your team, how well would I do with pre-genin?"

"True. They'd be dead within a week." She pushed him slightly.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"Hm? No reason."

"Then leave. I'm helping Iruka tomorrow, have two shifts, and still need to fit some training in. I would love to get some sleep."

"You never go to sleep this early."

"Yes I do. I'm planning on getting up an hour early so I can finish my book before helping Iruka. Now get out. Go check on Sasuke and Naruto or something."

"I don't like their apartments. Yours is actually clean." She shoved him off the bed.

"Not my problem."

"What if I don't leave?"

"Mr. Frog is right down the hall." Kakashi rolled his eye and left.

Iruka grabbed Moriko's shoulder before she could leave after classes the next day. She glanced up at him before shaking her head.

"Whatever it is the answer is no." He laughed.

"I just need some help cleaning up and organizing."

"But that could take forever!"

"You have some time before your shift. Come on Moriko, I would like to get home at a decent time tonight." She sighed and closed the door.

"All right. Let's get started then." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"You'd better appreciate this. I'm missing my midday nap!"

"You sleep too much."

"I do not! You can never sleep too much! Well… Unless it interferes with training or something like that." Iruka just laughed.

Moriko got back to her apartment late that night and dropped her bag on the floor before rummaging through the fridge. She frowned and started to go through the cupboards. She finally sighed and went to Naruto's apartment. She glanced around carefully and smiled when he wasn't there. She silently crept into his kitchen and opened the fridge a fraction. It was slammed shut and she looked up to see a very angry Naruto.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Um… Sleep walking?"

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" She hurried back to the adjoining room and looked at him sadly.

"But I'm starving and I'm out of food!" Naruto sighed and rummaged in a cupboard for a minute before tossing her a few energy bars.

"Here. Don't open my fridge again; it's not working properly again."

"Thank you! Oh, and you're going to have a mission in a few days." She smiled and ran out.

Moriko waited anxiously for Naruto to leave for his mission before speeding off to find Gai. She finally found him at the training grounds with Lee and interrupted his youthful speech.

"Mr. Frog! I need your help!"

"AH! MORIKO! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED FROM ME ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY? YOU AREN'T IN TROUBLE ARE YOU?" She rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not in trouble. I have a project I want to do and would like some help. If you're busy that's fine."

"OF COURSE I CAN HELP YOU!" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Never mind Mr. Frog. Finish training and you can help me tonight." She disappeared and went to find Iruka instead. She let herself into his house and grinned when he threw a book at her.

"Is it that hard to knock?"

"Probably not. Can you help me with something?"

"Like what?" She grinned.

"Shopping for a fridge."

"You have a fridge."

"I know. I've saved up money to remodel Naruto's apartment and give him a better working kitchen and need some help with it."

"… All right. I'm off anyway. Just need a fridge right?" Moriko shook her head.

"Nope. I want to get new everything. A big freezer, that stove he's wanted, the fridge, counters, and whatever else we need."

"Are you sure? I don't think there's that much room in his apartment and it'll be expensive."

"That's why I've been saving up! Naruto's good at cooking, but not everything works right and there isn't much room so I'm going to break down a few walls and make it bigger." She grinned and Iruka smiled.

"If you're sure. You should make it bigger first so you know what size everything needs to be."

"Okay! I'll do that today then. Can you help me shop tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Moriko finished the project within the week and sealed off Naruto's room, making Gai promise to not go in there. She waited two days for him to get back before getting impatient and going to see Sarutobi right after her shift at the missions office. She waited to be let in and smiled.

"Grandpa!"

"Hello Moriko. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering when Naruto was going to get back. It's been the allotted week."

"They should be getting back at anytime."

"So you have no idea. Can you let me know when they do get back?"

"Of course. How'd the kitchen turn out?" Moriko grinned.

"Great! Just don't tell them about it!" He chuckled as she left.

A few days later and Moriko had a rare day off. She was laying on the floor throwing kunai up at the ceiling in a pattern from either a dream or a vision. She scowled at the forming headache from thinking over it and threw the last kunai with a flick of her wrist. She gazed up at the kanji she had drawn and smiled.

"Love." She heard two distinct pair of feet and jumped up to listen as Naruto's door opened. There was silence for a while before Naruto yelled and there was running past her door and then two people going back to his apartment.

"Sasuke look! Look at my apartment! It's different and… and I have a kitchen! A really nice kitchen!" Moriko grinned and left her apartment when she heard his choked voice. Sasuke was the first to notice her and smiled.

"Welcome back Naruto!" He spun around and tackled her in a hug.

"Moriko! Did you… did you do this?"

"Of course. It suits you now." He grinned and held back the impending tears.

"I love you! Thank you so much! It's amazing!" She grinned and pushed him off her.

"Did you look everywhere yet?" He shook his head and ran off to explore. He shouted when he opened the fridge before going to the freezer.

"They're full! You even stocked my kitchen! And nothing's bad!" Sasuke pulled her back to her feet and they followed the excited blond into the kitchen. Naruto grinned at them from in front of the stove. "It's my stove… I wanted this…" She waved him off.

"Have you seen the pantry yet? Iruka helped me organize and label it." Naruto looked around in confusion before going to a door and opening it.

"I… have a walk in pantry! It's huge! And full!" He turned to her and hugged her again before going back in to see exactly what he had. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"How did you have the money for this?"

"I've been saving up and took extra shifts." She smiled and walked back out. "It was definitely worth it. By the way, did you check out your kitchen yet? I had some extra money and remodeled it a bit too. Nothing near as extravagant as this of course, but baking is sure to be easier now." Sasuke took off to check and Moriko laughed before heading back to her apartment after telling Naruto he should get some rest instead of making anything.

The next morning and Moriko walked into Naruto's apartment. He grinned sleepily up at her.

"Hey Moriko. What's up?"

"I was hoping that since you're back you could make breakfast. I've been living off of porridge for way too long." He laughed and led her into the kitchen.

"I need to teach you how to make something else. Since apparently cup ramen is out." He shot a small glare at her at the memory.

"Not my fault it exploded and blew up my microwave."

"I still don't get how you could mess up making instant ramen! Or how the microwave blew up! You didn't even need flour so no mistaking explosive powder for it." He shook his head and Moriko stuck her tongue out as she leaned against the counter.

"So what are you going to teach me then?"

"I am going to show you how to make spaghetti. You get to try it in your own kitchen."

"I can deal with that. Oh, did I tell you? I proofed this entire floor finally. My room is still the most secure of course."

"That's because you blow everything up, with or without trying." Naruto pulled a few things out of the pantry with a yawn. "Okay, I'm going to cook breakfast instead of showing you how to cook. I can all ready see the outcome anyway." Moriko pouted.

"And what would that be?"

"Noodle soup and splattered sauce. Even the simplest version of it would end up like that or charcoaled. Unless you blow it up." Moriko sighed and went to the fridge.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Eggs, milk, butter, flour, sugar, baking powder, onion, cocoa, bananas, apples, oats, honey, bacon, sausage, cheese, and tomatoes for now." Moriko got everything and set it out for him before leaving to get Sasuke. She was about to open the door when he came in. She pointed to the kitchen and looked out the door again to see Gai coming over. She let him in and looked around again before sitting next to him on the couch.

"I wonder if Uncle's going to show up again."

"It would be very unyouthful for my eternal rival to miss breakfast!"

"Don't make me want to leave Gai." Moriko grinned at the door where Kakashi had just appeared.

"What took you so long?"

"Ran into someone who tagged along." Kakashi stepped aside and Moriko grinned at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura! You get to have breakfast with us."

"Who's making breakfast?"

"Naruto." Moriko glanced at Kakashi. "Uncle apparently has a sixth sense for when Naruto's cooking for us."

"Naruto can cook? Wouldn't it be better if you did?" Everyone turned to stare at Sakura before Moriko pointed to Kakashi.

"Have you ever had his cooking?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's debatable whether or not I'm worse. Just sit down and wait for the food. Naruto's an amazing cook. Later I'll introduce you to Sasuke's chocolate cake."

"Sasuke makes cake?" Moriko smiled and held a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret." Sasuke came out of the kitchen then and held out his hand.

"Pay up." Kakashi and Gai handed Sasuke some money. He glanced at Sakura and went over to Moriko who held up her hands.

"I'm broke!"

"Then don't eat."

"But… I'm hungry! And I bought all the food to begin with and remodeled the kitchen!"

"Fine. Stop whining." Sasuke rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the kitchen. Sakura glanced around in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"We pay Naruto a bit of money in order to eat. Not much, but it's more than I have right now. It's your first time here so it's free." Moriko suddenly smiled. "But if Sasuke came out collecting money that means the food's almost ready!" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't get it. How did everyone know he was cooking?" Kakashi smiled at her.

"You'll understand once you've eaten Sakura." Moriko dragged her over to the couch and pulled the coffee table closer.

"Just wait here. I'm going to go see if I can help at all." Moriko disappeared into the kitchen only to be yelled at and come back out a second later. She sat down next to Sakura with a sigh. "They won't even let me bring the food out!" She glared slightly at Sakura. "But they said you can." Sakura slowly got up and went into the kitchen. Naruto smiled at her and handed her a large platter completely laden with food.

"Here. That should satisfy the rabid dogs for a while." Sakura glanced around at the kitchen before taking the plate out.

"I think these are appetizers. AH!" She had barely managed to put the platter down before the three there began to grab things. She backed off slowly and went back into the kitchen.

"I think I understand why you called them rabid dogs." Naruto laughed out loud and Sasuke smirked. Sakura turned to him and smirked back. "Moriko said you make cake." He stopped smiling and left the kitchen. They heard a crash and Naruto ran out.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I LIKED THAT PLATTER!" Sakura went out in time to see Moriko yell too.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?! I WAS EATING THAT!"

"THAT WAS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" Sasuke was glaring at Moriko the entire time.

"You told Sakura I bake!" There was a silence and Moriko grinned sheepishly.

"Technically I told her you can make chocolate cake. Not that you bake. And I only did because she was doubtful of Naruto's cooking and she didn't really believe me anyway. She does now, but that's no excuse to waste food like that! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN LIVING OFF FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS?!" Sasuke turned to see a wide-eyed Sakura watching them and sighed.

"Why do I even bother with you Moriko?" He went back into the kitchen and Naruto turned to Sakura.

"He's embarrassed about baking." She nodded and went into the kitchen after him and Naruto glared at the remaining three. "You all get to pick this up or I'm not serving the rest." He followed Sakura into the kitchen and Moriko bent down to pick up the shattered dish. She picked some of the food up and plopped it in her mouth.

"Yum." Kakashi and Gai both sighed and began to help her, eating the food as well. A few minutes later and the three genin came out of the kitchen with the food. Naruto looked at them suspiciously as they set it down.

"Did you eat the food off the floor?" No one made eye content and he sighed, exasperatedly. "I give up. Don't make a mess." He sat on the floor across from them with Sasuke and Sakura. They all immediately dug in and Sakura hesitantly took a bite before her eyes widened.

"It's delicious!" Naruto grinned.

"Really? You like it Sakura?"

"Yes! You're an amazing cook Naruto." He grinned again as Sakura got some more. An hour later and Sakura helped Naruto clean up while Sasuke and Moriko took the neatly packaged leftovers to her apartment. Naruto laughed out loud when Sakura commented on it.

"Moriko always gets the leftovers. It's how we make sure she's eating."

"Is she really as bad as Kakashi?"

"I think she's worse since Kakashi doesn't burn everything. The only thing Moriko can make is porridge. Luckily she's not a picky eater." Sakura laughed with him.

* * *

**Ha! Moriko and Kakashi are in the same boat there. No kitchen skills. :P She probably tried to learn from him ne? Go Naruto! Save the poor saps! Ah, sorry, hope you enjoyed! ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everybody dance now! Dun, dun dun dun dun.**

* * *

A few weeks later and Moriko was hiding behind a tree as Kakashi told his team about the upcoming exams. She waited for him to leave before walking out and towards them.

"How's my favorite genin team?"

"Hey Moriko! Did you know about the chuunin exams?"

"Of course. I'm a chuunin and am being forced to help out. You're all going to register, right?"

"I am!"

"Yes."

"… I don't know."

"Why not Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I should." Moriko smiled and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Worried about letting people down?" Sakura nodded and Moriko sighed. "You're not going to let anyone down by trying. If you don't try you don't even have the chance to pass. And what's the worst that can happen? You fail and try again another time."

"People have died during these exams."

"People have died being genin too." Moriko grinned and began to walk away. "Ultimately it's up to you. Oh, and not to ruin the fun, but you're not going to die." She disappeared with a final wave.

Moriko yawned as she walked down the streets two days later. She looked down an alley when she heard a commotion. Seeing a familiar orange jacket she started down. She was about to call out to him when she noticed Sakura and some pre-genin. She crept silently closer and saw two genin from Suna. She sighed and walked up behind Naruto.

"What's going on here?"

"Moriko!" Naruto pointed to one of the foreign genin. "He knocked over Konohamaru and is now trying to pick a fight with us!"

"Well don't take the bait. There's no fighting allowed before the exams start." She looked over at the two others. "You could all be disqualified."

"What a goody two-shoes. You're probably just afraid." Moriko rolled her eyes and stopped Naruto and Sakura from talking.

"What's your name?"

"Kankuro. I'm from-"

"Suna. I can tell by the headband. And you?"

"Temari. Shouldn't you be running off to tell on us?" Moriko smiled and turned to the tree Sasuke was sitting in and where someone else had just appeared.

"And you are?" Everyone turned and the other two Suna genin paled.

"G-Gaara…" Moriko ignored them and jumped up to balance on the fence next to Gaara, getting right next to his face. She stared at him for a minute before suddenly grinning.

"You have the kanji for love on your forehead!" She sat on her heels and smiled at him. Everyone stared at her before Temari turned to Naruto.

"Are all of you Konoha genin crazy?" Naruto shook his head and Sakura answered.

"No Konoha genin are that crazy."

"Then how do you explain her? She's not a genin yet?" Moriko laughed and jumped back down next to them happily.

"Okay, we need to get going. See you later." She smiled up at Gaara again and turned to leave. "Come on everyone. Time to disperse." She wished them luck and left them at the Academy doors. She grinned and climbed in through a window upstairs to meet Ibiki and get ready for the exams.

Moriko sighed and fought to keep awake throughout the test, not wanting to let everyone know it was her. She sighed for the umpteenth time and looked around the room again before writing down another answer. She watched another minute slowly tick by before slowly writing down the rest of the answers. Another ten minutes went by and she began to doodle around the edge of the page. She looked around at the genin again and smiled when she saw Gaara sitting a few seats away. He was obviously using some type of ocular jutsu to get the answers. She glanced up at Naruto and sighed again. He didn't look like he was doing too well. She glanced up at the infuriatingly slow clock and continued doodling for the remainder of the time. She looked up when Ibiki began to threaten them with the last question and people started to leave. She suppressed a laugh when Naruto made a speech about never giving up. Ibiki smiled as well and told them they all passed before telling them that there were chuunin plants among them. Taking the cue she stood up with her team and smiled as she dispelled the illusion hearing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura groan. She gave them the peace sign with a grin and followed her team out as Anko smashed through the window.

Moriko met them outside the forest the next day and hugged Naruto. He pushed her off with a frown.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a plant?!"

"Because that would've been cheating." She smiled at him and patted his head. "You passed anyway right? So what's the problem?"

"You still should've told us!" Moriko rolled her eyes and turned to Sakura and Sasuke instead.

"I heard you both did very well. Congrats." Moriko smiled at them and glanced at the time. "Shoot, it's going to start fairly soon. Be careful you guys. Don't get yourselves killed."

"We won't." She smiled again and looked up to see the Sand siblings.

"That goes for you too Gaara! Don't get hurt!" They looked at her in shock as she looked back down to see Sasuke and Naruto glaring at Gaara. She sighed and smacked them. "Why are you glaring?"

"Because he's an enemy! Why are you being so nice to him?!"

"Because I like him. It's not like he's a bad person, just confused right now." She smiled and turned to leave, heading straight for Gaara. "Hey. You should all be careful, okay? Good luck!" She smiled and disappeared before they could say anything.

"… She's crazy." Temari nodded her head in agreement as Anko let them inside the forest.

Moriko headed to the Tower the next day to be met with astonished faces. She looked around and tilted her head.

"What's going on?" Iruka waved her over and pointed to the screen.

"A team finished a bit ago. Why don't you go down and escort them to the hotel?"

"Wow, all ready? They must be pretty good. Which team?"

"Suna's." Moriko grinned and headed downstairs. Once close enough to see them she leaned over the railing and waved.

"Yo! I'm supposed to escort you back to the hotel." They glanced up at her in shock.

"Why you?" She flipped down next to Gaara, obviously with no idea of personal space.

"Why not me? I don't have much else to do right now anyway."

"And if we attacked you?"

"I could probably handle it. And if not I can always shout loud enough." She smiled and walked to the door. "Come on. We can stop somewhere to eat on the way." Once outside she began talking again. "So, what kind of food do you like?"

"We're not hungry."

"Okay… Doesn't mean you can't eat. And it's always more fun with company. Besides, I want to talk with you." She looked back at them seriously. "All of you." She smiled suddenly, "You should really tell me what you like to eat so I don't have to use Naruto's fallback."

"What's Naruto's fallback?"

"Ramen. Specifically Ichiraku's Ramen." Temari went over to walk next to her.

"Why ramen?"

"Because Naruto's strange and thinks ramen is the best thing to exist." The girls smiled and looked back at the other two.

"Come on, it can't hurt to be a bit social." Moriko walked back to them and carefully grabbed Gaara's arm, shocking them all. He glared at her and she smiled calmly back at him.

"I'm not a threat to you. Come on, lunch."

"Let go of me."

"No thanks, I'm fine here." She grinned and dragged him past his siblings to Ichiraku's. They watched her go incredulously before following. She ordered for all of them and waited for the food to be set down before turning to them seriously. "So… I have a question that's probably… impertinent." They glanced at each other.

"What?" Moriko glanced over to make sure no one else was around.

"Why do you want to attack Konoha?" They all froze and stared at her until Temari spoke up.

"Why do you think we do?"

"Sorry, maybe I phrased that wrong. You might not want to after all. So, why are you planning on attacking Konoha?"

"Wha? We're not!" Moriko sighed.

"Yes you are. I just want to know why and see if I could perhaps talk you out of it instead of reporting to Gra- the Hokage."

"Why do you think we're planning that? It's a pretty serious accusation."

"… I like you three. You're good people." She looked around Temari at Gaara. "Even you, no matter what anyone else thinks." Gaara glanced up at her at that without even a glare. She smiled and turned back to Temari. "I can't tell you completely, but it's because of my kekkai genkai."

"Hold on… If you're so sure that we're planning to attack, why haven't you told the Hokage yet?"

"Because I like you."

"And that's enough to betray your village?"

"Of course not! But it is enough to get me to try and solve…" She trailed off and stared past them in a daze. Temari waved a hand in her face for a second before looking back at Kankuro.

"What's her problem?"

"Don't ask me."

"… She's hurt?" They glanced at Gaara in shock at the comment before looking back at Moriko.

"I don't know… What should we do?" They heard laughter and looked up to see Teuchi.

"Don't worry about her. Moriko'll be fine in a minute. You just have to wait these out." He went into the back and they watched her as she blinked and focused back on them.

"Um… Sorry about that. I have very limited control over it." She smiled sheepishly. "What was I saying?" Temari shook her head.

"I don't remember."

"Damn… Anyway, please at least consider not attacking us. Anytime you want to talk to me you can come by my apartment or just ask someone. I have to go, enjoy your food." She disappeared as Kankuro and Temari looked at each other.

Moriko grabbed Anko's shoulder once she found her. Anko glanced at her and grinned.

"Hey Moriko. Something wrong?"

"Who's the guy that hisses with the long tongue?"

"What?"

"There's a ninja that has a long tongue and hisses like a snake. Do you know who it is?"

"You mean Orochimaru? But where did you hear about him?"

"He's not a friend of the village?"

"No. Where did you hear about him? What's going on Moriko?"

"He's here… Or will be, I don't know. But he's after Sasuke and I have to stop him!"

"What do you mean he's after Sasuke?"

"He going to bite him and give him a mark like yours!" Anko grabbed her.

"When does this happen?! Tell me Moriko!" Moriko shook her head and pulled away.

"I don't know, but I've gotta go now! I have to help Sasuke, I don't care if it's against the rules!" Anko watched her run off before taking off to see the Hokage.

Moriko jumped into a tree and clung to the branch as she gasped for air before cursing silently and continuing her search. She eventually ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Woah! Sorry, sorry, my bad." She looked over to see the guy watching her.

"Now, what are you doing all alone? Where'ss your team?" He advanced and she jumped up.

"No team. I'm not a genin. Sorry for running into you."

"It'ss no problem…" He smiled and licked his lips, making Moriko pause to stare at him.

"… Hisses and a long tongue…" She mumbled to herself. She glared and pointed at him before shouting, "You're Orochimaru!"

"How did you know?" He grinned creepily. Moriko didn't answer and launched herself at him. She managed one hit before he jumped away from her.

"Get back here you freak!"

"Don't worry. I'll kill you ssoon enough." He disappeared just as kunai were thrown at him. She scowled and collected them. A moment later and she was back in the trees. An hour later and she finally spotted Sasuke. She dropped down next to him and checked his neck before slumping down with a sigh.

"Moriko? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you Sasuke. I saw… well… It doesn't matter."

"What did you see?" She scowled.

"Someone's apparently after you and he's creepy and horrible and… AND A FUCKING RETARDED PEDOPHILE FREAK!" Team seven glanced at her warily.

"Okay… what did he do to get you pissed?"

"He's apparently an enemy of Konoha anyway but I saw him attack all of you and there was a giant snake that helped him and he… bit you and put a mark on your neck that'll really hurt. Like that mark Auntie has."

"He… bites me?"

"Yeah… I all ready ran into him but only managed one hit."

"Wait a minute! Is it like a giant hickey?" Naruto offered. Moriko looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Yes! That's a good way to put it!" Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Moriko smiled at them.

"Don't worry so much. I'm going to do everything I can to prevent it." She got back up and jumped back into the trees. "Sorry for interrupting. Good luck!" She disappeared, leaving three very concerned genin behind.

Moriko glared at the sky as she slowly walked back to her apartment late that night, knowing Anko was out looking for Orochimaru. She stopped as soon as she got onto her floor and stared at the figure outside her door. She shook herself from the shock and slowly walked towards him.

"Gaara? Is something wrong? To be here so late…"

"What is your kekkai genkai?" She reached past him and opened the door.

"Hard to explain is what it is. Come on in."

"I will kill you."

"No you won't. There are too many outcomes that could result from an attack."

"I will." She glanced at him tiredly.

"Is that the only reason you came here? To tell me you're going to kill me? Because I am not in the mood to listen to some ridiculous, no-based death threat." She went into the kitchen and grabbed two energy bars, tossing one to him. "Here. If you don't like the hotel you can sleep here… Oh, never mind. You don't sleep, do you?"

"How did you know that?" She shrugged at his glare.

"Well, I guess you can just hang out here then if you want." She smiled at him. "Or we could just talk about how you're hopefully no longer planning on attacking Konoha."

"I am a demon and-"

"That's a lie. Being a jinchuuriki does not make you a demon nor a monster. It means there is a demon sealed inside of you and anyone that says otherwise is… IS BLINDED BY HATRED AND SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WALK DOWN THE STREET WITH THEIR TWISTED VIEWS ON THE WORLD!" His glare faltered as she calmed down and smiled at him. "Sorry about that. It just really pisses me off. People would treat Naruto horribly too. I did my best to put a stop to it, and now people that hate him for NO GOOD REASON leave him alone because they'd have to answer to me, Uncle, Mr. Frog, and Sasuke. Maybe Sakura too." She paused and rubbed the back of her head. "You can sit down you know. I'll stop ranting... You're just real easy to talk to." She sat at the table and pulled a book out. Gaara hesitated before sitting across from her.

"Why are you not afraid?"

"I don't see why I should be. You haven't done anything to me or Naruto as of yet. Besides, I said earlier that I like you and you're a good person."

"I am not."

"Who says that?"

"Everyone."

"Who's everyone? Because I say you are. And everyone that I know and knows me will agree with my assessment." There was a pause before sand wrapped around Moriko and hoisted her in the air, the only part left out to the air being her head. She calmly looked around before watching him.

"How interesting. Can you teach me to manipulate sand like this?" He dropped her in his surprise.

"Why aren't you afraid?!" She shrugged and got up from the floor with a frown.

"I don't want to be. And you have enough people afraid of you with or without cause I'm sure. You didn't have to drop me."

"I should kill you."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Probably." She sat back down with a grin. "But it's a nice change, isn't it?" He just stared at her. After a minute she leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Hey Gaara? Who told you to attack Konoha? The Kazekage?"

"…Yes."

"Isn't he supposed to be your father?"

"Yes." She nodded and glanced at him.

"If I tell you a bit about my kekkai genkai will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why?"

"Because I passed by the Kazekage today and something seemed off about him. I want to check something. I just need you to protect me while I do so."

"No."

"… I'll show you a different part of my kekkai genkai if you do, but you still can't tell anyone."

"…You're going to trust me?"

"Of course." He slowly nodded once.

"Fine." She smiled and went to sit on the floor, pulling out a marker. She carefully wrote out 'Kazekage' followed by the word soon. Placing the marker down she placed her hands over it and closed her eyes. Gaara went over and leaned against the wall to watch her. Her face soon calmed and her breathing slowed until she was hardly moving at all. He watched her for a minute before going over and pushing at her. Getting no response he leaned back against the wall to wait. Fifteen minutes later she opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn.

"Your father's dead and Orochimaru is impersonating him in order to gauge Sasuke's power when he fights against you in the finals. He's also the one that ordered the attack on Konoha. I now have to report to the Hokage." She frowned and fell backwards. "Not that it matters. He can't actually do anything other than up security unless he reveals my ability to the world." It was silent for a while and she sat back up to look at him. "Gaara? Is something wrong?"

"How do you know that?"

"Right… My kekkai genkai. Well, I can see the future. Most of my visions come randomly and will stop me no matter what I'm doing. An example is lunch today. I've trained myself to be able to focus in on certain people and time frames. It's very difficult and takes more chakra than I'd ever tell Uncle."

"Who's Uncle?" She blinked at him before her eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry, I mean Kakashi. He's a jounin here and I've called him that since I met him as a kid."

"… You were going to show me something else." She flipped up and stood in front of him.

"All right. I'm only showing you this because I promised and you agreed to keep it a secret." He nodded and she sighed. "Okay, I need you to break my arm. Or tear it off. Really anything that you'll be able to see."

"Why?"

"To show you my kekkai genkai. You could even stab me. Just try and keep it on the arm." He paused before sand shot out and wrapped around her arm. She bit her lip and he crushed it. The sand slowly fell away and she took a deep breath. "Okay… that really hurt. Now watch my arm. I do not want to have it crushed again because you miss it." He watched her arm for a while before his eyes widened as it healed and she bent it before stretching it above her head. "I can regenerate pretty quickly. Made a nurse faint as a kid when I re-grew my eye."

"… That's why you're not afraid." She glared at him.

"That is not the reason. I really don't care-" She stopped talking and ran to the window, flinging it open and leaning out to look around.

"Moriko?" She slowly pulled herself back in and looked over at him.

"I know someone was there. This isn't good."

"Why?"

"Because they probably saw my arm heal. If this gets out people will try to use me or destroy me." She sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Anyway, are you changing your plan? I don't want to have to fight against you." He sat a little bit away from her, but didn't respond. She looked over at him for a while before smiling sadly. "I can't make you, but I am going to have to inform the Hokage."

"You have no proof."

"I have trust."

"… I cannot control it."

"Okay, I can understand that. Please don't kill anyone from here. Unless it's Orochimaru or someone like that, but definitely not Naruto or Sasuke." He watched her stoically for a minute before nodding.

"I will try." She smiled at him and got up, heading towards her bed.

"Thanks. You're free to stay here, but I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Gaara." She smiled and pulled the blanket over her head, soon falling asleep. He watched her for a few minutes before looking around her apartment. By the time she woke up he was gone. She sighed and teleported to the Hokage Tower to quietly dash up the stairs. She stood outside the door and knocked once before going in. Sarutobi glanced up at her and sighed.

"You should know better than to come in without permission."

"I have a bigger problem."

"I all ready know Orochimaru is in the village."

"He's impersonating the Kazekage."

"What? How?"

"The Kazekage's body will be found pretty soon. Orochimaru is trying to start a war using Suna and wants to gauge Sasuke's power. The genin team from Suna has been ordered to attack us during or after the finals. I'm pretty sure it's after. I… I've all ready talked to them and asked them not to, but I'm not sure. I spoke with Gaara more last night… He promised to try and not kill anyone but he can't control everything." She glanced down at that and Sarutobi walked around to stand in front of her.

"Moriko, what are you leaving out? Did something else happen? Did they see something?"

"Well… I had a vision in the middle of my initial conversation with all of them, but I doubt they could suspect anything from that. They just think I'm crazy."

"And last night?"

"… I told Gaara about my visions because I needed someone to watch over me while I searched for the Kazekage… and I showed him my healing…"

"Moriko! Why would you do something so foolish?!" She hung her head.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I trust him. Um… I think someone else saw it though. There was someone outside of my window that I didn't notice in time. I have no idea who it was." Sarutobi sighed and went to sit back at his desk.

"This isn't good. Go inform Kakashi of this and I'll up security for the finals. Let me know immediately if anything else happens, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She disappeared and Sarutobi sighed again.

"This is getting out of hand."

Moriko groaned and walked around the village looking for the lazy jounin. She gave up and hour later and went to the market instead. She grabbed a few things for porridge and some more energy bars before going to look at fruit. The store owner smiled at her and tossed her a bag.

"Here Moriko, these are all good. I figured you'd come by today." She laughed.

"I'm that predicable?"

"Of course. Naruto's not cooking for you lately, so you were bound to be out of edible food by now!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed as she left. She looked around the street and grinned before running over to walk behind Kakashi.

"Why is it that every time I give up looking for you is when I find you?" He barely spared her a glance.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Grandpa wanted me to talk to you and tell you everything that's happened so far."

"Like what?"

"Like things that shouldn't be talked about randomly in the open." He stopped walking and disappeared. Moriko rolled her eyes and followed him. He was all ready looking through her fridge when she got there. She didn't even bother smacking him.

"Why do I even bother with you?" He shrugged and sat across from her.

"So? What's going on?"

"Orochimaru is trying to start a war using Suna by impersonating the Kazekage and trying to gauge Sasuke's power. I talked to Suna's team a bit and then Gaara more last night. He knows about my visions and healing by my choice and I believe someone else saw me heal by spying through my window."

"So… you were careless and now in danger from that and Orochimaru is controlling Suna and dangerously close to the Hokage." She nodded.

"Yes."

"You know this from a vision?"

"Yes. The actual Kazekage is dead."

"Of course. What did Gaara say?"

"He's going to try and not kill anyone from here." Kakashi nodded and got up.

"Security?"

"Getting increased of course."

"Good. You should stay on guard and always have someone with you when you're not here, understand?"

"What?! No! I can take care of myself! I don't need guarded!"

"If someone knows about you-"

"So what?! We can't be sure that they hold any ill will towards me or Konoha."

"It's better to be safe than sorry Moriko!" He glared at her and she shrunk back. "I will not have you harmed, killed, or kidnapped because you refused to take precautions due to your own pride!"

"… But I want to help. How am I ever supposed to be able to perform my duties as a Konoha ninja if I'm always the one being protected? Grandpa and the entire village is in danger too and they are far more important. What was the point of me learning to fight if you won't let me and I can't protect those I care for?" She stared at him with shining eyes and he sighed.

"Moriko… No one wants to lose you either and you can be a great help to the village." He risked another glance at her and instantly regretted it. "Okay… Just be extra careful. Promise me you'll take extra precautions."

"Okay… I promise Uncle. I'll stay on full alert until after the exams." He nodded and patted her head.

"All right. I'll see you later Moriko. Take care." She nodded and sighed after he disappeared before going to double check all her security. She peeked out her door and headed out an hour later to check on the exams.

Three days later and Moriko was about to scream when she noticed a mark on Sasuke's neck. She gripped the hand rail tighter than she planned and cracked it, getting metal splinters lodged into her hands. She slowly released the railing and slipped her hands behind her as the preliminaries were explained. She didn't bother paying attention and grabbed a kunai to start slicing the metal out. She resisted jumping when she felt something slide against her hands and looked behind her to see sand take the kunai away from her. Blinking, she looked down at Gaara in shock to find him watching her. She blushed and put her hands in her pockets with a sheepish smile. He turned away a moment later just as his siblings looked up to figure out what he was looking at. Moriko refocused her attention on Sasuke and Naruto to wait until she could talk to them. Finally all the genin went up to wait for the prelims to start and Moriko began making her way over, only to be stopped in a corner. She smiled and held up her hands.

"I heal quickly, remember?" Gaara glanced at them and handed the kunai back to her.

"Yes." He walked away and Moriko resumed walked until she was behind Sasuke, where she promptly moved his shirt collar over to look at his neck. He stopped moving instantly.

"Let go of me Moriko."

"When did this happen?! I thought Auntie was taking charge of the problem!"

"Leave me alone." She frowned and let go of him before walking around to stand in front of him.

"Don't be so angry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He shrugged and she sighed. "I wasn't allowed back in the forest Sasuke. There's way too much going on. I did try, but Uncle and Mr. Frog kept getting in the way."

"Why?" Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "What's going on? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, as always. It's just that with Orochimaru here things have gotten far more complicated." Naruto glared at her.

"What else? Uncle wouldn't be protecting you for just that."

"I didn't say he was protecting me!"

"Why else would he get in your way?" She paused, holding up a finger.

"Give me a minute to think of a good excuse." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back.

"What happened?" She rolled her eyes.

"We're fairly certain someone unknown saw me heal a few nights ago." Naruto's eyes widened slowly and Moriko managed to cover his mouth just before he yelled.

"How could you let that happen?!" Moriko pushed Sasuke away from her with a pout.

"It's not like I tried to be seen; I just didn't notice the person in time. Must've been very skilled to cloak their chakra like that." Naruto bit her hand, making her pull away and glare at him. He glared right back.

"It dangerous for you now! You should have guards around you!" She shook her head.

"I'm a ninja Naruto, there is no way I'm going to be protected when I should be protecting others. Uncle all ready argued this with me so don't bother." She turned back to Sasuke. "You need to be careful and not rely at all on that ridiculous mark. I'm going to talk to Uncle about sealing it now, so good luck on the preliminaries." She spun around him and walked away to find Kakashi.

Moriko sighed and looked up at the sky an hour later while Kakashi set up an area to seal the curse mark. She stretched and closed her eyes for a second only to suddenly have chakra wire wrap around her. Her eyes flew open and she tried to grab a kunai only to have the pouches taken from her. She tried to wriggle out of the wire and it tightened, another going around her throat. She stilled and closed her eyes, forcing herself calm. After waiting a beat for her attacker to relax she jumped up and flipped away, landing awkwardly. Her eyes widened as the wire shocked her and she fell to her knees. She glared up at the smirking man.

"What do you want?" He chuckled and knelt down to tie her feet and arms together, stabbing through them to stop her from hitting him.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll heal in no time." She gasped lightly as her eyes widened.

"You were the one outside my window…"

"Yes, and Lord Orochimaru is anxious to see you."

"Orochi-Mmf!" He tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her quiet and blindfolded her. She kept struggling as he picked her up until he knocked her out.

* * *

**AAHH! Not creepy snake-man! Right after she made new friends too... u.u Ahh... poor little thing. Temper and all I love her too. You enjoy?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cue dark creepy music. Maybe with hint of despair?**

* * *

Moriko groggily blinked open her eyes and tried to look around in the darkness. She tried to move and found out she was tied to a wall, a chakra inhibitor attached at her hip. She tried to pull away again, stilling and dropping her head when a door opened. She heard a sinister laugh and suppressed a shudder. She wasn't able to hold it in when he snaked a hand down her face to her chin, forcing her head up to look at him.

"Hello again girl… Misss me?" She glared at the snake-man and shook her head out of his grip.

"Let me go you freak!" He laughed again.

"I don't think sso. You have an interessting ability. I'll give you a choice… Join me, or I'll let Kabuto experiment on you until you die to figure out how to use it. Either way you'll sstay with me." She spit at him.

"I'd never join someone as… AS FUCKED UP AND CRUEL AS YOU!" He just laughed again.

"A sshame… you weren't bad, but you'll never esscape me. Now if you'll excusse me, I have other matterss to attend to." He turned and walked away as Kabuto came in. Moriko stared after him before glaring up at Kabuto.

"What is he going to do?!"

"Sorry, but I ask the questions here." He took out a whip and some acid with a demented grin. "Let's see how extensive the damage can get before you can't heal it anymore. I wonder what'll happen if I melt off an arm?" Her eyes widened and she screamed as he began to test on her, starting with her arms.

Back in Konoha the preliminaries had just ended, leaving Naruto and Sasuke looking for Moriko. Naruto made some clones and they split up, searching the entire village before meeting back up at her apartment.

"I can't find her anywhere!"

"She has to be somewhere."

"I know! Let's find Uncle! Wasn't she going to be with him?" Sasuke nodded and looked to the window.

"Yeah… but he all ready sealed the curse mark."

"I don't care! He still might know!"

"Fine. He's probably at the memorial stone." Naruto nodded and they rushed over there. Naruto almost tackled Kakashi once they saw him and he sighed.

"What do you want Naruto?" He looked back and raised a brow. "And Sasuke?"

"Where's Moriko?" Kakashi turned to look at them.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you Naruto, since she skipped out on helping me with sealing Sasuke's hickey."

"It's not a hickey!"

"He bit you on the neck to leave a mark. Sounds like a hickey to me." Sasuke glared at him before blinking.

"Moriko was supposed to help you? Why wouldn't she?"

"Like I said; I thought she was with Naruto."

"But she's not! I haven't seen her since she went to help you in the first place!" Kakashi nodded.

"Have you searched for her?"

"Yes! The entire village!"

"All right, calm down Naruto. We'll… ask Gai to look for her. If he doesn't find her either then we have a problem."

"Okay! You go ask him Uncle! I'm gonna go ask everyone if they've seen her!" Naruto ran off and Sasuke sighed.

"She's missing, isn't she?" Kakashi nodded slowly.

"There's no way she'd ever hide from you two like that, but we should make sure. She could be sleeping after all. I'm going to go talk to the Hokage… You should go find Gai." Sasuke nodded and Kakashi disappeared.

Moriko coughed and slowly looked up, blinking the water out of her eyes. Kabuto stood in front of her with a smirk and she dropped her head back down, wishing to fall back unconscious.

"Now, now, none of that." He gripped her chin and forced her head up so she could see what he was doing. He grinned and held up a scalpel, gently tracing around her eyes with it. "You're surprisingly resilient. It's fascinating. Shall we try some more experiments?" She pulled away from him and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's try your eyes now." He paused, a hand on her head. "Lord Orochimaru will still let you join. I'll stop this if you agree to join him."

"… I'd rather die."

"So be it. An extremely slow, painful, death." She bit her lip when he forced her head up and began to carve at her eyes, gradually going deeper until finally cutting them out in pieces, making the blood look like tears. Kabuto just laughed and tossed the pieces on the ground before leaving. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check if you can see again." Moriko gasped after he left and pulled on her restraints blindly. She felt them bite into her wrists and gritted her teeth together before tugging harder, causing the metal and wire to slice through. Taking a deep breath she threw herself forward again and again until she managed to cut her hands off. She fell to the floor and began kicking to get completely free. After a few minutes she finally kicked and banged her arms against her ankles simultaneously to cut them off. Tears rolling down her face she began to crawl in the general direction of the door until one eye grew back enough for her to see. She bit onto the handle to open the door, wincing at the harsh sunlight. She rolled to the side and hid behind a tree when she heard Kabuto returning. As soon as he opened the door to look inside she began to crawl again, headed in a random direction away from him. She finally stopped moving a few hours later as it grew dark and hid herself in some bushes. Panting, she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes to rest, hoping she was at least in Konoha.

Sakura sighed and handed Naruto a cup of ramen to cheer him up. He didn't even look up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Naruto, I know you're upset but the month's break is almost over. You've hardly trained at all with Ebisu and you should be. You're not even eating much!" He shook his head and she smacked him. "Sasuke's been training! Do you really think that Moriko would want you to stop training and just give up?! That's an insult to her!" He finally looked up at her and she calmed down at the pitiful face and sat next to him. "Besides, if you get stronger maybe you'll be able to help look for her too."

"… They stopped looking for her last week. Too busy with the exams and Orochimaru…"

"Kakashi will still keep an eye out for any sign of her. She's a comrade. And I'm sure a lot of other people are searching too, it's just not official anymore. Plus, Moriko's resilient. She should be fine. Probably just can't get back right now." Naruto nodded and grabbed the ramen.

"All right… I'll go train with the closet pervert." Sakura smiled and got up to leave.

"You really should stop moping. See you before the finals Naruto. He nodded again and she sighed before closing the door behind her.

Moriko groaned as she woke up to darkness. Figuring she slept through a whole day she tested to see if she had hands or feet yet. She nodded once at the sore feel of her new extremities and tried standing, wobbling and gasping from the searing pain before she fell back down. She groaned again, knowing she wasn't well enough to have properly healed yet and began to crawl again. As light slowly starting to seep around her she managed to make out buildings a little bit away. She crawled closer until forcing herself to stand for a better look. She almost cried at the familiar building and began to walk back into the village from what she now recognized as the forest of death. At the edge of the forest she fell to her knees and coughed. She heard footsteps and her head snapped up to look around. Seeing nothing she froze to listen. She gasped when she heard the steps behind her coming closer and pulled herself up to try and get to someone. She heard Kabuto's laugh as she tripped and looked back quickly before looking around for someone. She spotted someone on a roof and, realizing who it was, called out to him.

"Gaara! Gaara please, help me!" She looked back in time to see Kabuto appear in view and shuriken thrown at her. She flinched away, only looking back up when nothing hit her. She stared blankly at the wall of sand blocking her before looking back to see Gaara walking towards her. She took a shaky breath before beginning to cry, launching herself at him. He caught her in shock and looked down at her as she shook, his gaze traveling over her and noticing the injuries that still had yet to heal.

"Hospital." She shook her head.

"Home. Take me home please…" She rasped out, refusing to let go of him. Gaara paused to look around for Kabuto before nodding once. He glanced around again before wrapping the sand around them and disappearing, making Kabuto curse before he too disappeared.

Gaara set her on the bed and leaned against the wall across from her. She leaned back to look at him, still shook up.

"… Thank you."

"Why aren't you healed?"

"I don't have enough energy to heal… I wasn't able to eat or drink much… or sleep… How long was I gone?"

"The final's are next week." Her eyes widened and she slumped.

"That long…?" She paused before trying to get up, instantly getting sand wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to eat and drink so I can heal… Let me go…" He released her, but walked into the kitchen before she could get up. He came back out with an energy bar and some water.

"Here." She took them and downed the water, almost choking on it.

"Thanks…" He nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"… What happened?" She didn't answer for a moment before sighing.

"I was captured by Orochimaru and tortured by Kabuto so they could test my healing… I think I escaped two days ago… by cutting off my hands and feet after he… diced out my eyes. They said he'd stop if I joined them, but I could never do that."

"How were you tortured?" She shrugged.

"I lost track of everything… I remember the first and last things he did, but that's about it. The rest is all a blur."

"The first thing?"

"… Melted my arms off with acid." He nodded and was silent for a while until they heard someone at her door.

"Hey! Who's in there?!" The door banged open as Gaara moved to stand in front of her and revealed Naruto standing there with a glare.

"You?! What are you doing here?! Get out! OUT!" Naruto moved to tackle him when Moriko peeked around him.

"Naruto!" He froze and stared at her.

"Moriko? … MORIKO!" He launched himself at her only to be caught by sand and held in the air. "Wha?! Let me go you bastard!"

"Naruto, calm down. He's just helping me... I'm trying to heal so jumping on me wouldn't help."

"Moriko what happened to you? Where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto… just tired. Don't worry about it."

"But you were gone! And no one could find you!" She smiled at him as Gaara let him down and he went to stand next to her. He looked her over with a frown. "You're hurt… What happened to leave you injured?"

"… Like I said; don't worry about it, okay?"

"But-!"

"Naruto, if you want to help could you tell Sasuke and Uncle I'm all right?" He nodded and jumped up.

"Okay!" He turned to glare at Gaara. "If you hurt her or let her get hurt I'll kill you."

"NARUTO!" He winced and ducked out the door as she fell back and closed her eyes. "Sorry Gaara…" She smiled lightly. "He worries too much."

"… Not enough if you were captured." She bolted up and glared at him.

"I can take care of myself! It was my own fault that I was captured and he really shouldn't be worrying about me! He has enough to worry about on his own!" He stared back at her with slight shock at the outburst. She watched him for a while before turning away. "I got away on my own anyway, didn't I? Don't tell me you were worried too."

"It took you a month." She pouted.

"I couldn't use chakra…"

"… I was." She looked at him curiously.

"You were... worried? Why?" He shrugged and didn't answer her. She smiled and laid back down. "I guess that's nice… And bonus that you didn't go overboard like I'm sure Naruto did." She yawned and glanced back at him. "I'm tired… Can you keep everyone out for an hour or two?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Gaara…" She trailed off and he watched her sleep for a moment before blocking the door as he heard footsteps. He made the sand leave a message on the door for them so they wouldn't make too much noise. One word: 'sleeping' is all they got. He waited to make sure they would stay silent before suddenly blocking the window too. He glared at the window when they still tried to get in and forced them away.

Two hours later he opened the door and looked out, instantly getting bombarded with questions. He quickly shut the door again, turning when he heard laughter. He glared at Moriko and she grinned.

"Thanks… You performed a miracle keeping them away this long. I feel much better now." He went over and checked for any remaining injuries and was greeted by the sight of multiple bruises. He looked back up at her and she sighed. "They're going to stay there for a while because of the severity and the amount of time it took for me to heal." He stood and looked at the shaking door.

"I'll leave."

"You don't have to." He glanced at her for a while before disappearing. She barely managed a sigh before the door was broken down.

"MORIKO!" Seven people shouted at once and surrounded her. She shrunk back slightly and Kakashi shoved them all away and sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"Obviously I was captured."

"And? By whom, why, and what happened?"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto because of my healing. Kabuto was the one that saw me apparently." There was silence for a moment and she looked over to see Sasuke holding Naruto back while Iruka stayed next to Gai to keep them quiet. She looked over to see Anko's shocked and horrified face before looking over to Sakura and finally back to Kakashi. "I got away, so why is everyone still so worried?"

"Because it's Orochimaru! He's horrible and if he really wants you then he'll find a way to get to you!" Anko sat at the end of the bed with fierce eyes. "If he EVER comes near you again-"

"Calm down Auntie. There's a chance that I'll fight him again eventually anyway." Kakashi grabbed her head and turned her towards him, making her jerk away. He glared at the reaction.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie Moriko. Orochimaru never does nothing and you jerked away from me, presumably because of something that happened."

"Well… Technically Orochimaru didn't do anything other than give Kabuto permission and tell me to join him."

"Then what did Kabuto do?" She shrugged and Naruto suddenly shot out to grab her arm, pulling it out to look at the bruises.

"What happened?!" The room went silent as they waited for her to reply. She paused before sighing again.

"He wanted to test my healing ability. The timing, effectiveness, and how severe the damage can be. As well as how time and exhaustion can effect the results." Kakashi shot a glance at Iruka and the teacher took Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura out of the room, much to their displeasure. She watched them leave before turning back to the remaining three.

"I can't tell you everything. I only clearly remember the first and last things that happened."

"That's fine."

"… I'm not going to the hospital." They finally smiled.

"It wouldn't be fair to the nurses anyway."

"Come on Moriko, tell us what he did first."

"Okay… he used acid to melt my arms off." There was silence before Kakashi nodded once.

"The last thing?"

"Diced out my eyes." He took a deep breath to calm down before speaking.

"How did you escape and from where?"

"The forest of death somewhere, I only figured out it was there this morning and I escaped probably a day or two ago."

"How'd you escape?"

"… I cut off my hands and feet using the chain and wire he had tied me with." They were silent for a while until Gai grabbed her hands to look them over.

"We're so sorry Moriko…" She pulled back at the sincere tone and looked around at them all.

"I will be perfectly fine. You will not tell Naruto any of this, understood?" They nodded and she glanced at the window. "… I was scared. For a while I thought I wouldn't make it back. Even once I got back into the village Kabuto was following me… If Gaara hadn't been there…"

"Gaara? From Suna?" She looked back at them.

"Yes. He protected me and brought me back here."

"WE-" They all glared at Gai and he quieted. "We must thank him for his youthfulness in helping our dear Moriko!" She smiled and shifted to lean against the wall.

"I did thank him… You are going to let me go to the finals right?"

"Of course not."

"But-"

"Moriko, you were captured, tortured, barely made an escape, and most likely still being hunted."

"I'll stay near someone at all times, never be alone unless I'm here, okay?" They all glanced at each other before Kakashi nodded.

"You need to stay in sight of someone we trust and approve of, got it?"

"Who would you approve of? Do I get a list?"

"Sure… Me, Gai, Anko, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, the Hokage, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba-"

"Okay, anyone other than the genin from here and team leaders?"

"Anko, Iruka, and the Hokage."

"… Really? The genin will be participating in the exams and you should all be busy. Grandpa definitely will be."

"I'll even allow Gaara since he helped you all ready, but other than that I guess you'll just have to stay here." She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Can't you just leave Pakkun with me or something?"

"Good idea. He'll stay with you too."

"Too?!" She glared at them and Anko held up her hands.

"You should be glad we're letting you leave your apartment at all other than to be in protective custody." Her eyes widened and she fell back, letting her head smack against the wall.

"All right, fine. I'll make sure to be protected at all times… Even pick from your tiny little list." Anko and Gai grinned.

"Great. See you later Moriko." Anko disappeared and Gai hugged her tightly before disappearing as well. She cracked an eye open when Kakashi stayed.

"What else could you possibly want?"

"Are you sure you're all right? If he was testing for exhaustion then I know it's harder to heal." She nodded.

"I got some sleep and everything, but I'll be stuck with some bruises for a while. Don't worry about it too much. Go back to training for the finals. They start next week right?" He nodded and patted her head as he stood before summoning Pakkun.

"Bye Moriko. Pakkun'll stay with you until the finals are over." He disappeared and she turned to Pakkun.

"If you try and smother me in protection I'll scream." He just laughed and jumped onto the bed to sleep.

The morning of the finals and Moriko shoved Pakkun off the bed as she woke up. He glared at her and stalked off to the kitchen as she got up to change. A few minutes later and she grabbed Pakkun and left the apartment by the window to avoid Naruto. She made it to the stadium without incident and went to look around, dropping Pakkun into a seat. He followed her with an annoyed growl.

"You're not supposed to be alone."

"I'm not alone if you're here."

"You're supposed to have someone else with you!" She shrugged and jumped over the railing to scope out the stadium grounds. Pakkun watched her from the stands. "Okay, there's no one there! Come on back now!" She glanced up at him and stuck her tongue out.

"If you're so worried come down here to watch." He growled again and watched her move around for a while before laying down, relying on his hearing to alert him. He woke up an hour later to someone shaking him violently.

"PAKKUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He looked up to see a very pissed off Kakashi. Pakkun gulped and looked around.

"Sorry Boss, I fell asleep watching Moriko…"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He glanced around in panic.

"She was looking around the stadium last I knew. She shouldn't have gone far. She knows the danger."

"WHAT IF SHE WAS CAPTURED AGAIN?!" He threw the dog to the side and jumped down to look around. Pakkun looked around before putting his nose to the ground and sniffing her out. He led Kakashi out of the stadium and into the village before heading towards the forest of death. They stood at the edge as Kakashi's murderous intent grew. Pakkun shrunk back slightly before suddenly turning, an ear perking up.

"I can hear her. She sounds fine." Kakashi spun around to scan the area, calming slightly when he heard her laugh.

"Wow Uncle, you seem panicked."

"Where were you!?" She shrugged.

"I went to look around the village. Pakkun was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake him, and I did have someone with me… So what's the problem?"

"Pakkun is supposed to stay with you."

"I was fine."

"You went back to the forest."

"So? I tried to find the stupid place." He glared at her and looked around.

"So who was guarding you? I don't see anyone."

"Gaara. He left when we saw you." Kakashi closed his eye for a moment to calm down before looking back at her.

"All right. Let's go back to the stadium. You can stay with all the genin and make sure fights don't break out prematurely again." She grinned and nodded before running off. Kakashi glared down at Pakkun. "Go with her."

Moriko groaned and leaned against the railing as Shikamaru and Temari fought. She glared down at Pakkun and pushed off to go look around. He followed her and she sighed before going over to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro, hey Gaara." Kankuro glanced at her strangely and Gaara nodded once.

"Moriko." Kankuro's eyes widened and he looked between them in shock. Moriko smiled.

"So… what's your plan for the fight with Sasuke?"

"I'll win."

"Without killing him, right?" He paused before nodding again.

"He should survive." Moriko grinned and turned to the match.

"Your sister's pretty good. Very… brass and not the best at planning though." Kankuro went over and looked at the match.

"What are you talking about? She's winning!" Moriko shook her head.

"You can never determine the winner before the end of the match… most of the time. Shikamaru is a genius and is absolutely marvelous for planning just about every possible option at least 50 moves ahead." She smiled as he caught Temari with his shadow using Naruto's tunnel. "See? If you think about it, he was just moving her into position the entire time. She got far too confident; however, since it is Shikamaru we're talking about, I guess that's understandable."

"So… looks like he's won." Moriko shrugged.

"The match isn't over yet."

"So what?!" He groaned in frustration before his jaw dropped as Shikamaru forfeited. "I don't get it."

"What's so difficult about it? He's out of chakra and knows that continuing wouldn't be the best strategy and even more dangerous. It makes perfect sense. Think about it, if you were leading a team and knew that a battle was losing and chakra was low, wouldn't it be a smart idea to stop fighting it and get away instead?"

"What if you can't get away?"

"You create an opening."

"And if you can't?"

"It depends on the situation. I can't tell you something because I can't be sure the specific situation would call for it." She turned and smiled. "You seem very interested in this, any reason why? Been there before?"

"No, not really…" He stepped back as Temari came raging back up.

"That lazy idiot! Konoha's crazy!" She stopped and glared at Moriko when she laughed.

"That's okay, we like crazy! It's the best way to get through the day after all." She grinned and Temari scowled at her.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was chatting and watching your match. You did well. Congrats on winning."

"I only won because he quit!"

"You win if you learned something." She stretched and looked around. "Well, I better get going before people start to worry about me again."

"Why would they be worried about you?"

"You didn't hear? Near the end of the prelims I had been kidnapped, tortured, and basically used as an experiment by Kabuto on Orochimaru's orders. And since you probably haven't been told this either; Orochimaru killed, and is impersonating, the Kazekage. Has been for a while. Another reason for all the extra security. Of course there's no actual proof so we can't do too much about it unfortunately." She looked at their shocked faces and shrugged. Temari shook her head first.

"How would you know something like that?! Especially before us?!" Moriko paused.

"Well… I can't tell you. Secrets of Konoha's intelligence and all."

"So you're saying that we're listening to Orochimaru instead of the Kazekage?"

"Exactly. Makes you reconsider attacking us, doesn't it?" They glanced at each other while Gaara just calmly watched her. Moriko waited a bit before sighing. "Not that it really matters. Orochimaru is going to attack us anyway, having used you to get into the village." She walked away from them, turning before actually going back to Naruto. "Remember not to kill Sasuke. You're match is about to start." She left them and went back just in time to hear Naruto's rant about Sasuke being so late. She sighed and leaned on the railing to watch as they showed up. Halfway through the match she straightened when Gaara encased himself in sand and she started to sense powerful chakra forming. She glanced over to see Kankuro and Temari looking a bit freaked before looking back to see Sasuke attack. He barely pierced the armor and Gaara screamed, the sand soon falling away reveal him. He took off and Sasuke followed him as a jutsu fell over the stadium, putting almost everyone to sleep. Moriko jumped out and headed to the Hokage in time to see a wall form around them. She heard a loud boom as snakes appeared and the attack began. She gritted her teeth and tried to get into the box around the Hokage, soon giving up as the ANBU took over. By the time she met up with Kakashi he had all ready sent genin out after Sasuke.

"Uncle! We can't get to Grandpa; the ANBU are still trying." He nodded grimly.

"They'll take care of it. Go help out." She nodded and took off, helping wherever she could and searching for Kabuto. She sighed in relief when Jiraiya showed up to help before running back to see what was going on with the Hokage. She made it back in time to see the barrier dissolve and Orochimaru standing there. She made to attack him as Kabuto showed up, teleporting them away before she could get at them. She glanced over and saw the Hokage's body. She froze, staring at it before tearing herself away and taking off after Naruto. Kakashi saw her leave, and once he found out what had happened he took off after her.

Moriko ran through the forest as fast as she possibly could, the trees blurring together. She finally spotted a commotion and screeched to a halt. She looked over the clearing and saw Sakura unconscious and Sasuke a ways away, obviously in pain. Noting that they were out of harms way she looked over to see Naruto trying to inch his way to Gaara as he laid there. She jumped down next to Naruto a second after Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara. Checking over Naruto for any serious injuries she looked up at Gaara before he started to leave. She glanced back down at Naruto, and hearing Kakashi closing in, she left him and went after the Sand siblings. She gasped and hung onto a tree when they paused long enough to look back at her.

"Why!? Why did you have to hurt them so much?!" She felt tears began to crawl down her face and took a deep breath. "I trusted you! They could've died and I had kept telling them you were a good person! Grandpa's dead because of you! Why did you have to help him?!" She slid down until she was kneeling on the branch as she sobbed. They watched her for a moment before slowly turning to leave again.

"… We're sorry." They left and Moriko shook her head. She slowly got up to go back to Konoha, not bothering to even look up long enough to stop herself from falling. She stared at the ground for a minute before drawing in it with her last kunai.

"I'll find Orochimaru… For Grandpa." She finished writing the message and stood up, turning her back on Konoha before taking off, determined to kill Orochimaru for his crimes.

* * *

**But... but GAARA! WHY? T.T And now she's leaving?! Stupid snake is stupid!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mewl... Back again!**

* * *

Back in Konoha Kakashi had waited anxiously for Moriko to come back. By the time night fell he had assembled a small to team to find her with him. He looked over at Anko and Gai and they nodded before taking off, leaving Iruka to keep Naruto and Sasuke calm. Basically hiding the fact that she was gone again. They found her message half an hour later and Kakashi read it aloud.

"Will find Orochimaru one way or another. Apologize to Naruto for me. Moriko." He scuffed it out and began to track her with the sharingan. Anko and Gai fanned out to cover more area, keeping within hearing distance. They found her twelve hours later sleeping in a tree. Kakashi tackled her out of it and tied her up. She cut herself out, flipped away, and had the kunai ready in a fighting stance before she realized who it was. She blinked at Kakashi before smiling and turning to run. He ran after her, tackling her to the ground and pinning her there.

"Stop running or I'll incapacitate you."

"Let me go. We both know you wouldn't anyway."

"I'm not kidding Moriko!"

"… And just how would you then? Do you even know where you are?"

"I'll cut off your feet if I have to, and what does this forest have to do with anything?" She was silent for a moment before whistling loudly.

"I grew up here. I know the terrain… and the animals." His head whipped up in time to see a lioness leap at him, forcing him away from Moriko. "She was just a cub when I last saw her." She petted the feline affectionately. "You've gotten so beautiful and strong. Keep him away please." Kakashi threw a kunai at her, narrowly missing the cat and grazing her shoulder.

"I will kill the lion. You wouldn't want that." Moriko glared at him.

"Why can't you just let me go?! Finding and killing Orochimaru-"

"Is a foolhardy venture by yourself! Look what happened last time you were in range of him!" She paused and took a deep breath.

"Then what am I supposed to do? He killed Grandpa and nearly destroyed half the village!"

"Help rebuild it. You love the village, I know you do, so why are you deserting it?"

"Because I can't help anyone there!"

"Of course you can."

"How? By being protected? By not being able to act on what I know? By always being too late to actually help?!"

"No one was able to help the Hokage. And the destruction wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been because of your knowledge."

"… That's not enough."

"Then what do you want?"

"To not be protected and be able to help. I'm not a child anymore and can take care of myself. I'm hard to kill anyway, remember? I have to leave." She turned away from him.

"If you won't come back because of anything I've said, then come back for Naruto." She stopped and glanced back at him.

"…That's not fair Uncle…"

"I'm not here to be fair. Come on Moriko. Gai and Anko came with me to find you. Do you realize how many people you'll hurt if you just leave like this?" She didn't answer and he continued. "I'm not going to stop you. It's your choice, but I'd appreciate it if you could at least tell me what you're going to do." She watched him for a minute before looking back at the forest.

"… All right. I'll come back… I just want to check something first. Alone." He nodded.

"I'll wait here for fifteen minutes." She glanced down at the waiting lioness and nodded.

"Come on girl. Back to the forest." She ran off, the lioness leading her to where she had first stayed, right next to where she had been dropped off originally. She looked around quickly until her hand finally rested on a partially burnt fallen tree. Scratched into it was a short message.

"_My child, where have you gone?"_ Moriko stared at it for a while, the familiar writing burned into her memory. Finally she carved a short message underneath. _"Konoha. Ask for Kakashi."_ She took a shaky breath and ran back to the masked man who then led her back to Konoha, Anko and Gai on either side.

Moriko didn't attend the Hokage's funeral a week later, too tired from rebuilding the village and going on patrols. Searching intently for Orochimaru and Kabuto didn't help her exhaustion either and a few days later Kakashi took her off duty to rest. He had Lee guard her door so she couldn't completely ignore him. The next she heard from him was how Sasuke and Naruto had fought on the hospital roof and Sasuke seemed increasingly withdrawn. She shoved Lee out of the way and went searching for them. She found Naruto first and, after making sure he was all right, berated him for fighting like that. She sent him home and went to look for Sasuke, only to find out that Kakashi had all ready talked to him.

Sasuke sat on the tree branch after Kakashi left before glaring over at the four people that had just appeared. Judging by their appearance, he could tell Orochimaru had sent them. As soon as they got close he attacked them, quickly gaining the upper hand, or so he thought. Suddenly he was tied back to the tree. It was easy to get out of, but what they said stopped him.

"Very good. No wonder Lord Orochimaru wants you. He can give you a lot of power if you join him. More than enough to defeat Itachi." Sasuke glared at them and they laughed. "Looks like it's not as important to you as everyone thought. We'll wait for you tomorrow night outside the village."

"I won't be there."

"I think you will. Or we'll just take that regenerative friend of yours instead. It wasn't too hard for Lord Orochimaru to get her the first time, and we do know where she lives and goes. Someone's always watching her now." They laughed and disappeared. Sasuke slid down until he was sitting back on the branch and stared at the spot they had just been. He hit the tree, leaving a good-sized dent, before he went back to his apartment. He stared at the ceiling once there before turning to face the wall connected to Moriko's apartment. He placed a hand against it before sighing and making sure he knew where his pack was. He left late the next night, meeting up with the four minions. They explained the barrel and he hesitated before shrugging and letting them seal him inside.

Sakura pounded on Naruto's door the next morning, crying about how Sasuke had left. Naruto opened it groggily to look at her when Moriko's door flew open.

"WHAT?!" Sakura turned to her instead.

"S-Sasuke… He left last night. I tried to stop him but… He's gone!" She broke down sobbing and Moriko stared at her for a second before teleporting to Tsunade's office. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the girl.

"What do you want so early?"

"Sasuke's gone. He's left the village to join Orochimaru and I need permission to go after him." Tsunade shook her head.

"I can't send you out like that. I'll assemble a team, but you're needed here." Moriko gaped at her.

"Is this because it's Orochimaru?"

"No, this is because I'm going to send a team out to get him while you stay here and be useful to me. You work at the Academy and mission's office today as well as have a quick training mission with the ANBU. They specially requested you and you're not getting out of it." Moriko sighed and nodded.

"All right. Form the team quickly, he gets further and further away each moment." She left before Tsunade could get a word out… or a punch in.

Moriko climbed through her window late that night in exhaustion. She flopped onto her bed and had just closed her eyes when Kakashi threw her over his shoulder. She didn't bother protesting and just slapped his back.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital."

"Why? I'm not hurt."

"… Naruto is."

"Why?! What happened to him?!" Kakashi sighed and jumped along the rooftops.

"He tried to get Sasuke back. The entire team is in the hospital from it… And Sasuke's still gone. Apparently that Sand team helped out too." Moriko groaned and went limp.

"This is my fault… I should've taken better care of Sasuke…"

"It's not your fault he's obsessed with killing Itachi." Moriko shot up, narrowly missing her head on a clothes line.

"That's a lie!" He put her down, careful of her lack of ability to catch herself.

"What's a lie? What are you talking about?"

"… Sasuke didn't care much about killing Itachi. I talked to him about it too much. He said so himself and he wasn't lying…"

"Then why did he say that? Why else would he have left?" Moriko sat down on the roof and looked to the sky.

"I don't know… I can't think of anything unless they threatened him, but with what?" She sighed and he picked her back up. "I can try to find out, but not until morning." Kakashi slowly started moving before stopping again.

"Threatened… with you."

"What?"

"They could have threatened him using you and the fact that Orochimaru captured you before. If that's the case it's no wonder why Naruto couldn't get him back and was almost killed. Sasuke cares about you more than anything else."

"… Then it really is my fault! Damn it! I need to find him!" She squirmed and he shook her.

"How? No one knows where he went." Moriko was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. Do you know anything about what's going to happen to him?"

"As far as I know, Orochimaru wants to take over his body, but he won't be ready to do that for about three years."

"Three years is a long time… Hey Uncle? I want to go back to that forest soon and I'm sure no one will let me go alone so would you accompany me?"

"Why do you want to go there?" He set her down on the hospital roof to look at her blankly.

She shrugged, "I wanted to check on something is all." He shook his head.

"Sorry Moriko, but I can't let you go back there, not after last time."

"I came back!"

"But you tried to leave first and had a lion attack me." She groaned and began to climb down the building.

"Fine… Which room is Naruto in?"

"One more… What is Jaraiya doing there?" Moriko looked down to see an older man with long white hair and frowned.

"What does he want with Naruto?" She inched down to hear the discussion better, dropping down when Jaraiya left. Naruto glanced up at her and immediately dropped his head back down.

"… I couldn't bring him back… I'm sorry…" Moriko pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't blame you Naruto. He's a stubborn idiot. I'm glad you're all right." She pulled away to smile lightly at him. "What did the old man want?"

"Pervy Sage? He wants me to train with him for the next three years. So I'll get really strong and be able to bring Sasuke back!"

"Pervy… Sage? Suitable name… Are you going to Naruto?"

"Well… I need to get stronger, so yeah. I am. Is that ok?"

"It's your choice. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because Sasuke left and then I'll be leaving… You'll be left alone… I don't want to hurt you." She rolled her eyes.

"If you want to go train with Pervy Sage then go. I'm not going to stop you, and I have Uncle and everyone to keep me company so don't you dare worry about me. I'll be fine; I always am." He grinned up at her.

"Okay! I'm gonna get strong and get Sasuke back! Stronger than you even!" She laughed and, after making sure he was feeling well, climbed back up to the roof. She slumped down and looked up at the sky once there, Kakashi sitting next to her.

"You liar. You're not okay."

"… I have to be though. I can't hold him back and I can't get Sasuke back. I won't get in the way of his dreams."

"What about your dreams?" She smiled sadly.

"I don't have any past keeping Naruto and Sasuke safe, and I've all ready failed at that. But at the very least I can still watch him become an excellent ninja and then Hokage."

"Maybe it's time to get some. What do you want to do?" She shrugged.

"Other than get Sasuke back, Orochimaru killed, and Itachi back? I don't know… Maybe help with relationships between villages?"

"Ugh… Really? You want to have to be polite to all these people that keep waiting for you to say the wrong thing? And to negotiate with them when they're overly stubborn and think you're too young to know anything?" She laughed.

"You make it sound so horrible Uncle! It can't be all bad. And I'd get to go around to all the other villages, including Sand so I'd be able to thank them for helping out Shikamaru and the team." Kakashi groaned before grinning.

"Forget what I said. You'd be great at it, and it'd be interesting to see how they'd react to you knowing when they lie." She laughed again and leaned against him.

"Yeah… I'm going to talk to Granny about it tomorrow. I'll try and be the best at it." Kakashi patted her head.

"I'm sure you will be. Just remember, if you don't like it or aren't good at it, there's plenty of other things you can do." She smiled wryly.

"Like be a prophet or a fortune teller?"

"Possible… You know you could specialize in relations with a certain place, right?"

"Really? I didn't know that." She smiled lightly and looked back to the sky. "I'll ask Granny about it."

* * *

**Aww... Now Naruto's leaving... Moriko, where will you be working?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look! A Time skip!**

* * *

**Three years later:**

Moriko skidded down a sand dune with a grin, rolling at the bottom to flip up and jump away, landing just outside of Suna's gates. She called out and they let her in, checking her over quickly before waving her on. She waved at the guards and ran to the Kazekage's building. She darted inside and ran into someone, both toppling to the ground. Flipping back up she held out a hand.

"Sorry Kankuro. My bad."

"It's always your bad. It's been your bad for the past three years!" He grinned. "What are you doing back so soon anyway?"

"Technically I have updates on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Other than that I like coming here." He smirked.

"Any specific reason? Maybe… my br-Hey!" She shoved him back down and laughed.

"Oops, sorry about that. I've got to get going. See you later Kankuro!" She ran past him with a wave. She was careful not to run into anyone else and glad Temari was in Konoha since she almost always ran into her, literally. She stood outside of the door and took a deep breath to calm down before knocking quietly. "Gaara? Can I come in?" The door opened a crack and she peeked in with a smile. "Hey, am I interrupting?"

"No. I did not know you were coming back all ready."

"I didn't either, but they decided to send me as a messenger instead of a hawk."

"You have news?" She nodded and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Orochimaru has been spotted around cloud more, but no sightings of either Kabuto or Sasuke. The Akatsuki has… apparently been targeting those with demons locked inside them. Some have been captured and presumed dead. Konoha recommends upping your security and I have a letter for you from Granny." She handed him the envelope, smiling sheepishly when sand fell out of her pocket with it. "Oops… No more sliding down sand dunes." He opened it carefully, not bothering to look up at her.

"It's no trouble Moriko. Sand is fine." She smiled and watched him read the letter, frowning when he raised a brow.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He folded it back up and handed it to her.

"No. Your 'Granny' has asked me to keep you here as part of my security. It also lists several reasons why. Would that be acceptable with you?" She frowned and glanced through the letter.

"It doesn't say for how long… Oh well, I can't just leave when you're in such danger anyway." She tossed the letter onto the desk behind her and smiled at him. "What do you need me to do? I'm at your disposal." He nodded slowly and looked up at her.

"I spoke with Temari before she left. She requested that I inquire as to whether or not you liked me." Moriko's eyes widened.

"Really? Why?"

"Because it is unclear to me why you enjoy coming here."

"Oh… Well, Suna's a great place with great people."

"She also told me to make sure you were specific."

"Of course she did…"

"What is your response?" She shrugged.

"I like you… a lot."

"A lot?"

"Yeah. A whole lot."

"How much is 'a whole lot'?"

"How about you tell me if you like me or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"How much?"

"… Far more than anyone else."

"Oh… Um…"

"May I try something?"

"Of course you can. You're the Kazekage and I have been assigned to assist you wherever necessary." He nodded.

"Close your eyes and do not move." She looked at him cautiously before shrugging slightly as her eyes slid closed. She waited nervously for a while, trying not to move until he did something. She didn't expect what he did to make her completely stop moving. Her eyes flew open and she gaped at him as he moved to sit back down. He watched her for a moment until she managed to speak.

"What… Did… Did you just kiss me?"

"… Was it unpleasant? From my understanding when you like someone that is an appropriate thing to do. I will not do it again if you wish." She blinked at him before tilting her head.

"You like me that much? …Do you love me?" He didn't answer her for a moment.

"… Yes." Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Can you try it again?" He finally smiled and pulled her to him.

Moriko yawned and got up from the floor a few days later. She looked over at the window and frowned at the hawk sitting there. She opened the window and it hopped in. Sighing, she untied the letter and glanced at it before…

"WHAT?!" The hawk flew away from her and a second later sand grabbed the note from her.

"What is wrong?"

"Sorry… That was way too loud. But Naruto's back! Granny sent a hawk to tell me… Aw… I can't go see him…"

"If you want to leave you can."

"Oh no! I'm here to protect you and… I really do like staying with you." She sighed. "Granny says he looks well… Hey, can I borrow a hawk to send him a message?"

"… They are all in use Moriko. I'm sorry."

"Oh… Can't be helped then. I'm sure he's fine." She took the letter back and sunk to the floor to read it again. Gaara rested a hand on her shoulder before turning to leave. Moriko glanced up sharply. "Where are you going?"

"The roof. I'll be fine." She frowned.

"You sure? I can go up with you."

"Stay here. Perhaps look ahead to see when the Akatsuki will come here." She rolled her eyes.

"All right. Have fun on the roof." He left and she set the letter to the side. "Of course I'm out of the village when he gets back."

She's jolted from trying for a vision when the building shook slightly and there were sounds of explosions. She immediately jumped up and ran to the roof only to see him in the sky facing off against some guy on this strange looking bird. She ran to the railing and grabbed on, leaning against it to get a better view.

"Gaara!" She jumped onto the railing only to get pulled back in time to watch him encase himself in sand. She spotted the white spiders and screamed as they exploded, the Akatsuki member catching him as he fell. "GAARA!" She spun out the person's grip and sped down the stairs and outside to follow them. She saw Kankuro far ahead of her in pursuit as well and sped up. She skidded to a stop next to Kankuro a few minutes later and knelt down to check his pulse. She quickly made a clone to stay with him and took off after Gaara again. She caught up to them a while later.

"STOP! LET HIM GO!" They glanced back at her and the blonde smirked.

"I can take care of this one Sasori, you go on ahead." The other one turned and continued to leave with Gaara and she rushed towards him, only to have something explode in her face. She glanced over at the blonde with a glare.

"I'm not leaving without him."

"You're not leaving at all." She felt her injuries close up and wiped the blood away before attacking him. She almost had him beaten when something hit her in the back. She glanced back to see something slowly remove itself and retract back into the other one.

"She's from Konoha. Bring her." She wavered and fell to the ground only to be picked up by the grumbling blonde and carried away. Before darkness set in she reached out to Gaara, barely brushing his hair…

Moriko groaned slightly and sat up to look around. Seeing the bars surrounding her she got up to see if she could get out, jumping back when the bars burned her. Looking around she saw tags set up around the cell as well as chakra inhibitors. She tried for over an hour to get out before sliding down into a corner and wrapping her arms around her knees, curling up as tight as she could and dropping her head down desolately. Her mind ran over the endless possibilities of what could have happened to Gaara before going blank at the thought that they had killed him horrendously. She shook her head slightly to try and clear the thought before she heard a door open and someone slip inside. She refused to look up as she heard the person move closer to the bars before stopping and kneeling down.

"Moriko…" Her name was whispered with enough remorse to make her look up. She stared at the man with wide eyes before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Big brother… Where am I?"

"At the Akatsuki base. Sasori and Deidara captured you to get information on Konoha and how to get to Naruto."

"… Where's Gaara?" He didn't answer her and she took a shaky breath. "He… He can't be… dead?" Itachi nodded slowly and she shook her head violently, covering her ears. "NO! NO, NO, NO! HE CAN'T BE!" Her screams slowly reduced themselves into sobs as she curled back up into herself.

"… Moriko, you need to listen to me. I do not have much time, but I want you to take some information back for me. We need to get you out of here. They will torture you."

"… I don't care… I can handle torture…"

"They will torture you until you give them the information they need and then they'll go after Naruto. I've been assigned to capture him." She glanced back up at him despondently.

"You won't… You love Naruto too…"

"They will." She shook her head.

"He's protected… Better than I ever could…" Itachi glared and opened the cell, grabbing her and hauling her up.

"Stop this right now. You are going to go back to Konoha and help in every way possible. Am I understood?" She stared at him before nodding.

"Okay big brother…" He sighed and dragged her out of the cell.

"I'm sorry about Gaara. You must've been good friends." She shook her head.

"I love Gaara…" She stared at the ground for a moment. "… I never even got to actually say that to him… Even though he did…" She looked impassively back at him. "What did you want me to tell Konoha?" He handed her a note and patted her head.

"Good luck Moriko." He left and she watched the door for a moment to compose herself before sneaking out.

Away from the base Gaara had just woken up and was being taken back to Suna. He stayed quiet until it was just Kakashi next to him.

"… Where's Moriko?" Kakashi glanced at him before looking away.

"We don't know. She went after you and they captured her as well." Gaara didn't say anything, instead just turning to leave. Kakashi grabbed him. "Everyone else is looking for her right now. You need to rest."

"I will not leave her to them." Kakashi didn't get a chance to respond.

"Leave who where?" They both looked over to see someone watching them curiously.

"Who are you?"

"… Your headband… Are you from Konoha?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know someone named Kakashi?" Kakashi's brow furrowed.

"Depends, why are you asking?"

"I'm looking for someone and was told to go to Konoha and ask for Kakashi."

"Who are you looking for and who told you to ask for him?" Gaara watched the exchange impassively before trying to leave again, only to have a hand immediately grasp his shoulder. He glared at Kakashi before turning back to the other man.

"Moriko. She left me a note actually. I'm guessing you are Kakashi?"

"How do you know her?" Gaara glared at the man and he smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you." He turned back to Kakashi. "My name is Tamotsu. I would really like to see her, but I'm afraid I got lost. If you could lead me to Konoha…"

"She's not there."

"Then where is she?"

"We don't know. How do you know her?" He paused and watched them both.

"You have an idea of where she is. Tell me now."

"It's not your problem."

"Problem?! She's in danger?!" Tamotsu suddenly lunged and grabbed Kakashi's jacket. "Tell me where she is. What has happened to her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can help her and take her away from you deplorable ninja. You only care for yourselves and power." Kakashi grabbed Tamotsu's arm with a glare.

"Insulting me is never the way to get what you want. Now leave."

"It's the truth! My clan was nearly destroyed because of ninja! My wife murdered and now my child is missing?!" He stopped speaking and stepped back as Kakashi stepped forward with a glare.

"Your child? You're her father? If you care so much about her why did you leave her in that forest for so long? Why didn't you come looking for her before now? The only time she could've left you that message was three years ago and you're only now looking for her?!" A wall of sand appeared between them and Kakashi glanced back furiously. "What are you doing Gaara?"

"He could help get her back." The sand fell and Gaara looked at Tamotsu. "Can you fight?"

"Of course I can."

"Moriko has been captured by the Akatsuki. The exact location of their base is unknown, but it is north from here. You will help us to retrieve her."

"And if I don't?"

"You do not care that your daughter has been captured?"

"For all I know it's a trap! This Akatsuki could easily be better than you!" Kakashi clenched his fists but managed to hold himself back.

"The Akatsuki is evil. They will torture and kill her to get what they want. Gaara's just giving you the chance to help Moriko, but if you're okay with leaving her that's fine by me. I'm going after her as soon as I get him back into Suna. Stay out of my way." Tamotsu stared at Kakashi for a minute before glancing North.

"I'll get her on my own." He shot a small glare back at them, "But I'll only bring her back to you if she asks it of me; so you stay out of my way."

"I'm going."

"No. I will retrieve my child on my own…" Gaara stepped forward.

"Something is bothering you. Why do you insist on going alone?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is when it involves Moriko." Tamotsu and Gaara glared at each other for a while before Tamotsu gritted his teeth and looked away.

"The entire clan had finally gathered together and I began to search for her. Before I could make it to Konoha something happened to them and I went back for them. I know where they are now and would like to take Moriko to them."

"Where are they?"

"I would never tell a ninja where they are!"

"Are they safe? Or were you planning on risking her wellbeing?" Tamotsu paused and Gaara glared at him.

"… Her wellbeing is all ready at stake. I wasn't planning on risking her at all, but I also wasn't planning on everyone being captured by some… some Konoha misfit!"

"Konoha misfit? What are you talking about?"

"They fought back, but the only clue I found was a scratched Konoha headband and a small trail my sister left."

"If it had a scratch through it then whoever it was is a criminal."

"Doesn't matter who it is. Another ninja wishing for power and to torture us. This has nothing to do with you and is wasting my time. Goodbye." He turned to leave as Gaara stopped Kakashi from going after him.

"Good luck. Let me know if she's safe even if she does not return." Tamotsu glanced back for a second with a slightly shocked look before nodding once and leaving, heading straight north.

Back at the base Moriko twisted around to glare at the man currently sitting on her. He laughed and began to drag her back to the holding cells. Immediately she began to kick at him, stopping when she saw her leg go straight through him. After a short pause she started to claw at the floor to get away until he stopped her by placing a kunai in her hands to hold them together. He threw her into a new cell and locked her in with more chakra inhibitors and seals. She glared until he left and then roughly pulled the kunai out before looking around for weaknesses. She finally slumped to the floor with a sigh and grabbed the kunai, turning it in her hands to think.

Quite some time later her head snapped up towards the door as it opened and she heard yelling. The cell door was soon opened and someone else thrown in next to her. The door snapped shut and she carefully crept closer for a better look, jumping back when he glanced up at her.

"Who are you? Another ninja?" He spat out. Moriko paused to stare at him, trying to figure out why he was familiar.

"Yes, I am a ninja from Konoha. Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you?" She shrugged.

"You looked familiar is all." He paused and took a step towards her, peering closely at her.

"… Moriko?" She tilted her head.

"Who are you?" His eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"It is you!" He pulled away to look over her, smiling at her shocked face. "You don't realize who I am, do you?" She shook her head.

"No, but you obviously know who I am." His smile fell and he ran his fingers over her headband.

"A ninja… Why would you ever become one? Was it the only way to survive child?"

"Child?" Her eyes widened further. "Father?" He nodded and she jumped on him, embracing him tightly. "How did you find me? Why are you here? What's happened?" Tamotsu carefully pulled away from her and looked around.

"I found Kakashi outside of Suna and asked him. We need to get out of here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for your help afterwards my child."

"Help with what? Father what has happened?"

"The clan has been captured by a ninja. I believe his name is Orochi-something."

"Orochimaru has them?!"

"You know him?" She clenched her fists.

"Yes. He is a horribly bad person… He captured me once and let his henchman experiment on me for the healing abilities."

"What?! How did he know? Did you tell ninja and they betrayed you?"

"No! He saw me… I was showing Ga-…" She quieted and looked down sadly. "Doesn't matter. We should figure a way out and help them. Unless…"  
"Unless what?"

"Unless Sasuke helps them."

"Who's Sasuke? Another ninja?" She frowned at him.

"Yes. He left Konoha and joined Orochimaru three years ago." She shot a small glare to stop him from speaking. "I am 90 percent certain he only did that to protect me. Since Orochimaru had captured me before he probably threatened Sasuke with it happening again."

"… My child, we cannot rely on a ninja, especially one that has betrayed his own kind all ready." She sighed and nodded.

"Yes Father. Do you have any ideas on how to escape?" He glanced around at the chakra inhibitors and smirked.

"Our clan's jutsu." Moriko shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but with all these seals we would never be able to do any useful jutsu." He grabbed her hand, tracing the palm before forming it into a symbol and flipping it over.

"I taught you the signs and had you practice them before I had to leave you. Think child, I know you can remember this." She closed her eyes for a second before glancing towards the door.

"The cats… the black fire cats? We don't use chakra to summon them?"

"No, we use blood and will. Only our clan can summon them, but we still have to be careful with it." Moriko nodded and pulled away.

"I think I remember some of it." Tamotsu smiled before turning to the door as it opened.

"It will have to wait my child." He glared as someone stepped in, closing the door behind them. Tamotsu grabbed the kunai from the floor and was about to throw it when Moriko snatched it away.

"Big brother? What are you doing?"

"I'm to extract information about Konoha and Naruto from you by any means necessary."

"I won't let you!" Tamotsu glared at Itachi and he glanced over.

"Who are you, and why were you calling Moriko 'my child'?"

"That is none of-"

"He's my father." She carefully grabbed the bars to look at Itachi. "Any chance you could let us go?"

"Father? So he found you. Sorry Moriko, I can't again."

"Please?"

"They would know." She smiled hopefully.

"Then come with us. Come back big brother." He shook his head.

"You know I can't do that. I am a murderer." She frowned as Tamotsu fumed in the corner.

"You were just protecting the village and following orders! I'll vouch for you. My word counts for a lot now." Itachi reached out and poked her forehead.

"Konoha will not let me back."

"We can try. And if not we could ask Ga… Gaara… Never mind. They will if we explain the situation." Tamotsu looked over at Moriko.

"Why do you quiet whenever you speak of him?"

"… He's dead."

"Gaara from Suna, with red hair?"

"How do you know that?"

"He was with Kakashi. Seemed alive to me." Moriko's eyes widened.

"He's alive? Are you sure? Did he have the kanji for love on his forehead?"

"Yes. I would not lie to you my child."

"You wouldn't be able to…" She grinned happily. "So he's alive? That's wonderful!" She looked back at Itachi. "He's alive big brother! You have to let me go now! I have to see him!" Itachi sighed and reached for the cell door with a small, sad smile.

"All right Moriko. I'll come with you." She smiled and stepped back as he opened the door. She glanced at Tamotsu before hugging Itachi.

"Thank you… We need to hunt down Orochimaru first though. Is that okay? With Sasuke and all?" He nodded once and looked at Tamotsu.

"We must hurry. Stay quiet and stay close." Tamotsu raised a brow and smiled.

"Of course." Moriko glanced worriedly at him before following Itachi, making sure to stay close. They slowly walked through the halls, staying on guard until Tamotsu grabbed Moriko from behind, covering her mouth and pulling her against the wall as Itachi continued walking. She twisted in his grip until he let go.

"What are you doing?" She kept her voice low, but obviously angry.

"I don't trust him."

"I do. He is a good person and the only reason you don't like him is because you hate ninjas for some reason."

"I hate them because they are the reason our clan was nearly eradicated. They attacked us due to their own fear. Don't you remember that your mother was murdered by them? And they almost had you as well. A child of no more than three!"

"Shh! Father, be quiet. Yes, I remember, but that doesn't make all ninja bad. I'm a ninja too."

"And I am sorry for that."

"It was my choice. I didn't have to be." Tamotsu just raised a brow before grabbing her hand to pull her along. She tried to pull away, wincing when his grip tightened. She bit her lip and continued trying to pull away until he glared at her and broke her wrist. "Father? Father stop. Let me go!"

"No. I will get us out of here and protect you from the ninja. We can save the clan and life can go back to how it was."

"Back to what? To hiding? To running away? To ignoring everyone else that could use our help? I don't want that."

"You don't know what you want! You are a child and it is my duty to protect you and help you!" He pushed her into the wall, holding her there and covering her mouth as a tear ran down her face. "My child, I may have left you alone before, but it was the only option to save you. I will not leave you again." She shook her head and pulled away.

"Even if it's by force?" He stepped back quietly before grabbing her shoulder and beginning to drag her away again. Someone else grabbed her and pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her and holding a kunai out towards Tamotsu. She instantly tried to pry herself away, stopping only when he spoke.

"You cannot protect her by hurting her." She looked up at Itachi to see him glaring. Glancing back she saw Tamotsu doing the same, holding the kunai she had taken from him.

"You leave her alone ninja." Itachi let her go and she grabbed his arm, looking over at Tamotsu.

"Stop this, both of you. Let's just get out of here, okay? Father… The clan needs you to help them. Itachi knows the way out without attracting too much attention. It is the only option to save them." Tamotsu looked between them before looking away.

"Fine… You ninja are good… To turn my own child against me." Moriko turned away at that and Itachi led them outside. Once away from the base Tamotsu tried to grab Moriko again. She flipped away from him, falling when she tried to catch herself, her wrist not completely healed. Itachi went over and helped her up, glancing blankly at Tamotsu.

"Why-" Moriko reached out and covered his mouth.

"Don't ask him Itachi. Let's just go. Father, can you lead the way?" Tamotsu paused before nodding once.

"All right, but I must ask to speak with Moriko as we walk. The ninja… Itachi can walk behind us and make sure I don't do anything unfavorable if need be." Moriko nodded and went over to him.

"Which way?" He started walking with Moriko, Itachi right behind them.

* * *

**Big brother! And... her father? Hmmm... not sure about him... And... Gaara! T.T so sad... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Looky! Sasuke reappears!**

* * *

**Orochimaru's Lair:**

Sasuke walked through the hallways quietly, trying to find where the new prisoners were after hearing cries the night before. Eventually he heard something and went towards it, ending up at a sealed door. Pausing for a moment he listened and heard quiet talking. Making up his mind he opened the door only to be met with silence. He flipped on the light to see a group of people all huddled against the back wall. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him as they hid the children farther back in the group. Sasuke looked over the distrustful faces before speaking.

"Who are you?" They didn't answer him. "Why are you here?"

"It's not our choice!"

"Obviously. Why did Orochimaru capture you?"

"We don't know…" He turned to the girl.

"Yes you do. Where are you from?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." The girl shook her head.

"I don't believe you… Something seems familiar about us maybe?" An older woman grabbed her.

"Kazue, what are you doing?"

"Look at his headband. He was once a part of Konoha. He may very well have known her. Almost the same age even."

"… Are you talking about Moriko?" They all froze and stared at him until Kazue smiled and stepped forward.

"You do know her. Is she well? Oh… You're not part of Konoha anymore; you probably don't know."

"I don't. You're related to her?"

"Yes. She's part of our clan… Can you help us?" Sasuke paused and glanced over them all again.

"Help you how?"

"To get out of here. Maybe get to Konoha even?"

"No." Her face fell.

"Please. We don't want to become experiments. If nothing else at least get the children out of here. I'm begging you… For Moriko?" Sasuke turned to leave, pausing in the doorway.

"… I'll see what I can do." He left and headed back to his room. Kabuto stopped him before he could get there, saying Orochimaru wanted to see him. He all ready knew why; the time to take his body had come.

Meanwhile, Moriko's step had slowed as she talked with Tamotsu until finally stopping completely. Tamotsu watched as she sighed before nodding.

"All right, I agree. How far are we from the clan now?" He smiled and began walking again.

"Not too far. We should hurry." He took off, Moriko following behind. Itachi paused before catching up to her.

"What's wrong? What did he say?"

"… Nothing. Don't worry about it." He glanced at her worriedly.

"Tell me Moriko." She shook her head.

"We need to focus on Orochimaru." Itachi sighing before suddenly coughing, causing Moriko's head to whip towards him. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"… You're lying big brother."

"I'll be fine Moriko. You have other worries to focus on." She frowned and looked forward.

"You're still lying, but I guess we should focus on…" She stopped talking and Itachi managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. He sighed lightly and gently set her down with a small smile.

"There's one thing that hasn't changed." She suddenly shot up with a gasp, clinging to Itachi and trembling. He wrapped an arm around her. "What is it?" She shook her head and gradually calmed down.

"Nothing that I can't fix.

"Would you like me to help? She slowly shook her head, not looking at him.

"No big brother… I want you to go back to Konoha."

"Moriko. Tell me what's wrong." She glanced at him impassively.

"I can't." She got up and looked into the trees to see her father watching them She jumped up to stand next to him. "We should hurry." They took off, Itachi close behind them.

Sasuke staggered out of Orochimaru's room, shooting a glare at Kabuto who instantly smirked and disappeared. Taking a moment to think, he wandered down the halls until reaching his room. He grabbed a few things and left, slowly going back down the halls. He finally stopped and stared at the door in front of him. After a minute of debating he opened it and flicked on the light. He barely glanced over the shocked faces before standing to the side and gesturing for them to leave. Kazue was the first to step out of the room. When nothing happened she also stepped aside as the rest of the clan filed out.

"Thank you. Is it safe?"

"Orochimaru's dead."

"… You killed him?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He raised a brow.

"He was going to take over my body."

"Um… I have to ask… Why did you join him in the first place?" Sasuke looked around to see everyone watching him intently.

"I had no choice. He threatened me."

"With what?" She clapped a hand over he mouth. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Sasuke smiled wryly.

"He threatened me with Moriko, basing it off the fact that he had captured her once before. Come, we should leave." Kazue smiled.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"… I did." One old lady began to laugh, drawing their attention.

"What a liar. He still cares. Why else would he let us out?"

"Mother! That's rude!" She just cackled again.

"It's the truth, but I like him. Your name is Sasuke right?"

"How did you know that?" Kazue stopped her from answering.

"Stop this mother! Just how much are you going to say?"

"As much as I want so pipe down. The boy all ready knows." Silence fell over them until the old woman laughed again. "Don't you Sasuke? Moriko has the same gifts, doesn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's a lie." She cackled again and turned to leave. "We can talk more outside. This place is too dreary to talk about Moriko." Sasuke watched her leave, followed by everyone else until he was left alone. He finally sighed and headed outside. He managed to take a few steps out and blinked in the harsh sunlight before suddenly being tackled in a… hug?

"Sasuke!" He shoved the girl off and finally got a good look at her grinned face.

"… Moriko?" She hugged him again.

"I missed you…" She pulled away, the smile gone. "Itachi's here. Please don't fight. He'll tell you the truth on the way to Konoha. I'm going to send them a note about it so you should be okay. If not you should go to Suna."

"I can't do that. And what truth? He killed-"

"Sasuke please, I really need you to trust me." She hugged him again to whisper in his ear. "I can't go back; I promised my father. Stop by Suna for me and tell Gaara I'm fine and to stay on guard. The next attack will come from the inside." She pulled away and smiled sadly. "Itachi's probably coming over. Goodbye Sasuke." She looked back in time to see Tamotsu nod and take off, the clan following him. She glanced between the two Uchihas before sighing and disappearing. The last thing they saw was a tear run down her face, hitting the ground after she was gone.

Moriko leaned back and watched the sky from high in a tree, a lioness sleeping a few branches away. The lioness suddenly woke and growled lowly at the ground. Moriko blankly looked down as the lioness pounced, ending up a foot away from Tamotsu who instantly took a step back. She sighed and jumped down, patting the lioness' back.

"Calm Eri, I knew he was coming. It was planned." Eri stopped growling and darted away. Moriko didn't even try to smile. "Time to go?"

"I believed it would be nice to reintroduce you to the clan. To your family." She nodded and followed him out of the forest. Once there she was met with smiles and a sudden hug.

"Moriko! I almost can't believe it's really you! You're so much bigger and… well filled out. It's great to see you alive and well." Moriko froze until the woman pulled away. "Sorry. It's me, your aunt Kazue." Moriko shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you… Your name's a bit familiar is all."

"That's all right. You were only three the last time we saw each other. Come on, you need to see my mother… Your grandmother. I'm sure you two will have much to talk about. apparently you take after her, or so she thinks."

"What do you mean?"

"You have gifts like mine child!" Moriko turned to the old woman as she cackled.

"What gifts?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Moriko raised a brow and smiled innocently.

"I'm not playing dumb. I just want you to be more specific." Kazue rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You're smart. You know better than to actually lie, and yet you still manage to evade the truth. Fine then; there are two gifts I believe you inherited. Lie detector and telling whether someone is 'good' or not."

"… Those are the gifts you have?" Her grandmother's eyes widened slightly before she laughed loudly.

"That's all I can do! My word child, there hasn't been someone with all three in generations!" She suddenly grabbed Moriko's hand and pulled her away from the group. "Now tell me Moriko, do you have all three?"

"Why did you pull me away from everyone to ask me that?"

"… Because your father would try to use you for his plans, and I get the feeling that you would rather not." Moriko smiled.

"Thank you, but he's all ready asked for my help."

"And what was your answer?"

"I agreed to help him." Her grandmother's eyes narrowed.

"There is a lie in there. How did he convince you?" Moriko sighed and looked back to see Tamotsu heading towards them.

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse." She smiled back at her. "We're going to Suna first." Tamotsu clasped her shoulder a moment later.

"Mother, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing son, just thing you wouldn't understand anyway. Girl talk." She cackled again and went back to the others. Tamotsu looked down at her.

"My child… Did she say anything odd to you?"

"Odd? Like taking revenge on all ninjas by attacking the villages? Or odd like blackmailing me into helping you?" Tamotsu shrugged.

"It's better for everyone. You'll see it one day." Moriko rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it. When are we going?"

"Eager?"

"To get it over with. So?" He smiled.

"Whenever you're ready. Suna is fairly close to here and you know people there so we'll be able to get inside." Moriko nodded slowly.

"All right. I'll get you in."

"Now?"

"No… Give me a day or two. Let me at least see Gaara before getting you in. That way I can tell him you're coming." Tamotsu watched her for a moment.

"And you won't warn him."

"I promise I won't."

"… I don't believe you." Moriko paused and bit her lip.

"Grandmother… said something about being able to tell when someone's lying. You can ask her." He sighed and patter her shoulder.

"No, I'll trust you my child. Go on to Suna. We'll be there two days from now." She nodded and pulled away.

"Thank you." Tamotsu watched her leave before turning back to go over the plans with the rest of the clan.

Moriko bent over and gasped for air before smiling at the gates that had just came into view and speeding towards them. Once there she grinned and called up to the person on guard.

"Kankuro! You're okay!" He glanced down and vanished from view as the gates opened. She smiled as he grabbed her, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Moriko? It's about time you got back. You okay? I'm pretty sure Gaara's been worried. Oh, and thanks so much for sending an S-ranked criminal through here."

"So he did come? Good, I was worried about that." Kankuro began to lead her to the Kazekage building.

"Who's going to attack us anyway? We could prevent it." She shook her head.

"I… I'm not sure. Sorry."

"All right. Go see Gaara." She smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and before I forget, there's going to be a group of people coming sometime tomorrow. Maybe early the next day. It's my clan so let them in, okay?"

"Fine, just go all ready!" She grinned and ran up the stairs. She stopped outside of his door and calmed down before cracking the door open and peeking in. When she didn't see him she stepped inside, cautiously going over to the adjacent room. She barely managed to open the door a sliver before someone spoke.

"Get out." She froze before slowly continuing to open the door. "That was not a request." Moriko slid inside and smiled lightly to see him turned away from her. She silently went up until she was directly behind him, speaking before he decided to attack.

"Do you really want me to leave?" He spun around and stood, grabbing her shoulders.

"Moriko…" He didn't say anything else before kissing her. She pulled away with a smile a moment later.

"I'll take that as a no." He embraced her.

"If it were possible, I would never want you to leave." She bit her lip and dropped her head into his neck.

"Don't say that… I'll feel even worse." He pulled away and sat down.

"Why?"

"… I can't stay…" She sighed and kneeled down in front of him, laying her head on his lap. "I thought you had died."

"Do not worry." She shook her head.

"I realized I never told you something important." She smiled up at him. "I love you Gaara." He slowly smiled and pulled her up to sit on his lap instead.

"I know you do."

"No you don't. You know I love a lot of people, but not how much I love you." He raised a brow and she kissed him. "I love you more than anything. More than Sasuke or Kakashi. Even more than Naruto." His eyes widened.

"You have always loved Naruto."

"It's not the same. I haven't seen him for three years and am mostly okay with that. If I couldn't see you, I'd go crazy." Gaara nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"You can see me whenever you wish. I love you as well." He kissed her again, pulling her as close as possible. No one saw them for the rest of the day.

Moriko woke the next morning and smiled when she looked next to her to see Gaara still asleep. She carefully got up to get dressed, only to be pulled back down before she could get her shirt on. She just laughed and turned to kiss him.

"Morning Gaara." He nodded and she got back up, pulling her shirt on. "Um… I forgot to tell you… My clan is going to come here today. Is that okay?" He sat up and watched her.

"Your father hates ninjas." She nodded slowly.

"I know, but it should be okay. So?"

"It is fine, but he had better not cause trouble." She suppressed a sigh and climbed back onto the bed to sit next to him. She closed her eyes and leaned against him

"I don't want to do anything today, especially if it's away from you." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck.

"I have things that need attending. You can come with me." She sighed and pulled away.

"All right. Get up then." He smirked suddenly and she barely had time to get worried before sand wrapped around her hoisted her up to hover above him. She pouted and he slowly lowered her down until he could easily reach up to cradle her face.

"… I have control over you like this." He leaned up and kissed her lightly. "It's exhilarating." Moriko smiled.

"How strange… I actually like the idea, but only with you." Gaara's eyes darkened and he dropped her, rolling them over as she hit the bed until he could look down at her grinning face.

"My duties can wait." She laughed, letting him have his way.

They stood on the balcony later that day, waiting for her clan to show up. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, no matter what happens or what my father says, right?"

"Yes. What do you believe is going to happen?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, but he hates ninjas so terribly… He'll probably say something mean."

"Moriko, I am capable of handling a few insults."

"Even involving me? Because you want to kill someone a year ago for calling me a manipulative whore." Gaara was silent for a moment.

"… Your father should not be insulting you."

"Hopefully. Even if he does you have to restrain yourself." He nodded once.

"I will try."

"That's all I'm going to get from you, so thanks… I think I see them. Come on, you have to meet my grandmother." She smiled and grabbed his arm, heading downstairs. By the time they got down there the clan was all ready waiting outside. As soon as they came into view Moriko's grandmother pushed her way through and headed straight for Gaara. She grinned and grabbed his arm, linking it with hers.

"Let's go for a walk." She dragged him off as he sent a confused glance back. Moriko just smiled and waved. She sighed once they were out of sight and turned to Tamotsu.

"So? What's the plan?"

"We each have an assignment that will be carried out simultaneously. We just need a good time for it."

"What are the assignments?"

"I'm the only one that knows all of them. That way nothing can be given away if someone is captured." Moriko nodded.

"That makes sense. Can I choose the time?"

"As long as it's within a day."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning. When sunlight reaches the second window down on the Kazekage building."

"Why then?"

"Because I have a few things to take care of first and I can have them done by then. So, do I get an assignment?"

"No. You can help out wherever or pretend to fight against us so we can get into other villages." He smirked, "Unless we leave no way to be found out."

"… You mean to kill everyone." He raised a brow.

"Or lock them up if it makes you feel better."

"If those are the only options, then yes, it does." He shrugged.

"We'll see what happens. You just help out wherever you can." They heard talking and Tamotsu smiled. "For now, where will we be staying?" Moriko shrugged and smiled at Gaara as he went to stand next to her, ignoring her grandmother's cackles.

"Where can they stay Gaara?"

"Kankuro will show you to a hotel where I have a floor set up for you. I have other duties to attend to, so if you need anything Kankuro will be ready to help." He turned to go inside as Kankuro stepped forward. Moriko smiled slightly at them.

"I'll see you in the morning." She followed Gaara inside, eagerly grabbing his arm to walk beside him. Once they were safely out of sight he smiled lightly.

"I now know where you got your personality from. Your grandmother is insane as well. She also has little sense of self preservation." Moriko laughed.

"I guess I am a lot like her. Including knowing when someone's lying or is a good person apparently." He raised a brow.

"She can? How interesting." She pushed him.

"You liar. You don't care."

"I do some. He glanced at her and smiled. "It involves you so I definitely care." She blushed slightly and glanced away.

"That's ridiculous."

"So is loving me. It's ridiculous how we met and you weren't even wary of me."

"Loving you is not ridiculous. It's wonderful. And we've been over how I'm crazy all ready." He nodded, shutting the door behind them once in his office.

"… Is something bothering you Moriko? You had acted differently when you talking with you father."

"You were watching me?"

"Only when I returned." She sighed and sat on the desk as he took the chair.

"Don't worry about it." He pulled her onto his lap, reaching around for some documents.

"I worry for you. If he is upsetting you…"

"Gaara please, just stop. Don't try and protect me or anything." He hesitated before nodding.

"My apologies. Will you go through the mission reports for me then?" She turned and kissed him, straddling his waist.

"I'm sorry. My father's hatred unsettles me. I just want to spend time with you, no matter how selfish that is." He pushed her away.

"There is something else you are not telling me." She sighed slightly and got up.

"You worry too much. It's getting late… I'm going to bed. Good night Gaara, and I want to apologize in advance."

"For what?" She ignored him and went into the bedroom. Gaara followed her after finishing a few papers.

Moriko carefully climbed out of bed at dawn. She looked back down at Gaara sadly before leaving and finding the guards. She grabbed one in a panic.

"Gaara's gone! He's being impersonated or something, but it's not him!"

"Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"It is not Gaara in there. I can't tell if someone is controlling him or he's being impersonated. All I know is that it's not Gaara." The guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay Moriko. Let's get him. We'll ask a few straight questions and you let us know if he's lying, got it?"

"Okay." She followed them to the office where Gaara had just sat down. He raised a brow when they grabbed him.

"Are you the Kazekage?"

"What are you doing? Of course I am."

"So you are Gaara?"

"Yes." They glanced back at Moriko who shook her head.

"He's lying." They tied his hands and put a chakra inhibitor on him before leading him away. The entire time he watched Moriko, who soon looked away. She stood in the office for a while after to compose herself. Finally she walked outside and looked up, waiting for the sunlight to get close to the second window. She turned away when it was just a few minutes away and headed to the holding cells. The guards let her pass without question and she quietly stood in front of Gaara's cell. He glanced up at her.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I had to." He got up to stand next to the bars.

"Why? Why would you have to betray me?" She shook her head.

"I'm trying to protect you Gaara…" She sighed, spinning around when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You said it wasn't Gaara." She shrugged as they heard an explosion go off outside.

"I lied." With that she knocked both guards out before glancing back at a wide-eyed Gaara. "… Goodbye Gaara." She turned and ran back outside, barely hearing him.

"MORIKO!" Outside she was stopped by Kankuro.

"Your clan is attacking us!"

"I know."

"Stop them! We know it's your clan so we're holding back, but… Where are you going?"

"… There's no reason for me to listen to you. I knew about the attack." Kankuro grabbed her angrily.

"Why didn't you at least warn us?!" She sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Because I'm part of it obviously." She flipped him over and tied his hands back before pushing him into a corner. "So stay there, ok?"

"What?! You traitor! We trusted you! Everyone did! Gaara did!"

"… I know…" She looked at him sadly before leaving to help out.

She didn't manage to do much, everything seemed under control for the most part. Half an hour later she ducked into an alley and slumped to the ground. A hand patted her shoulder a moment later and she jolted, her head snapping up.

"Sorry Moriko. I wasn't meaning to scare you!"

"Grandmother… Did you need something?"

"Actually yes. I need to know why you're helping Tamotsu."

"You're all my family. I-"

"Do not lie to me, it doesn't work! Tell me the real reason and I'll tell you something crucial." Moriko sighed.

"I have to… Father promised to not destroy Konoha and everyone in it if I helped him… And it was all I had even if it was partly a lie. The only thing that was true was he wouldn't kill those I love the most, and Gaara's safe right now…" Her grandmother hauled her up furiously.

"Stop right now. This is not your war nor obligation. Your father loves you, even if it doesn't show. You must talk to him immediately… Before your boyfriend does."  
"Gaara-"

"Isn't locked up anymore and is looking for you and my son."

"What?!" She jumped up before stopping. "… What should I do?" She shook her head. "Never mind, I'll figure it out later. Thank you."

"Moriko! Don't let Tamotsu's hatred infect you!" Moriko just waved as she ran off.

She gasped almost an hour later as she ran up a hill just outside the village. Once at the top she looked over the scene before her and reacted without thinking as Tamotsu threw the spear-like weapon at Gaara.

A moment later and there was silence as she looked down at Gaara sadly.

* * *

**T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

**;.; still sad...**

* * *

"I'm sorry…" His eyes widened and he reached for the spear to pull it out only to have her stop him. "Don't… It's not worth it… I should never have agreed to this war…"

"You'll die."

"Moriko! My child! No!" Moriko tightened her grip on the spear, not allowing anyone to move it.

"It's not coming out! I won't do it!" She coughed and Gaara grabbed her shoulder.

"This solves nothing. Take it out. Please Moriko." She slowly shook her head and he tried to pull the spear out again. She coughed again and her vision blurred. She shook her head quickly to clear it.

"Father? Stop fighting." She wavered before falling forward and passing out. Gaara immediately pulled the spear out, trying to keep the additional damage to a minimum. He picked her up and turned back towards the village.

"What are you doing?! Let her go this instant!" Gaara barely spared a glance back.

"I refuse to let her die."

"Even though she betrayed you and your village? She doesn't care about you. You just want to study or arrest her!" Gaara ignored him and disappeared. Tamotsu ran to the village, getting stopped outside the hospital.

"That's enough son. Moriko is near death from protecting that boy from you. She doesn't care about whether one is ninja or not. You need to get over it. Think; many ninjas knew of her abilities and still cared for her. They cannot all be bad. I know most here are good, including that boy."

"Our entire clan-"

"Is only following you right now because they believe in your goodness! They don't hate ninjas like you. We would all rather go back to living as a clan. Set up our village again. Look around you my son, no one's still fighting. The ninjas didn't want to harm us in the first place, but did what was necessary to protect their home and loved ones." She grinned suddenly. "Sounds just like you." She cackled and walked away with a wave. "They'll let you see her if someone's with you in the room!" Tamotsu watched her leave before going inside to find Moriko. After talking to five people he was finally shown her room and told to wait outside. He didn't argue and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later the nurse left. Tamotsu watched her go before looking back as Gaara came out. They watched each other for a moment until Tamotsu looked down slightly.

"Can I see her?"

"She's unconscious."

"I don't care. I just want to see her." Gaara nodded and opened the door, leading the way inside.

"She is in critical condition. Even she cannot heal fast enough for this. I've been told the likelihood of her waking is minimal." Tamotsu knelt next to the bed and grabbed her hand. He stayed like that for a while before closing his eyes and slowly getting up. He held his hands out to Gaara and opened his eyes calmly.

"You can arrest me now. The only thing I ask is my clan to not be arrested or harmed. They were only following my orders out of respect and faith in me." Gaara nodded once.

"You will be held in a high security cell until I make a decision on what your sentence should be."

"I assume one has all ready been set up for me."

"Kankuro will lead you there. He is waiting in the hall." Tamotsu nodded and looked back down at Moriko sadly before leaving. Gaara watched her for a minute before leaving as well, having other things to take care of. He came back late that night to sit beside her. For the following week he would stay the night there until Kankuro and Temari finally told him to stop and guarded his room to make sure of it. A few days later and he sat next to her again, dropping his head into his hand.

"I'm sorry Moriko. You didn't deserve this." He jolted up a second later, gazing down at his hand on the bed which suddenly had another brushed against it. He slowly let his gaze drift up the arm until he was looking into Moriko's barely open eyes. His breath caught and he paused before pulling her into a tight hug. "Moriko…" She gasped and he let her go as she coughed. "I'm sorry Moriko. Are you all right? How do you feel? She coughed again and curled up into herself, a pained expression flitting across her face. "Moriko?" He left, coming back a moment later with the nurse..

"You really are awake…" She knelt next to Moriko, grabbing her hand. "Where does it hurt exactly?" Moriko shook her head and the nurse smiled sadly. "You can't speak, can you?" Moriko slowly uncurled, shaking her head again. The nurse turned to Gaara. "You need to leave sir. I'm going to check her over to see the damage. I'll let you know what I find out." He glanced at Moriko before nodding once and leaving to wait in the hall.

An hour later and the nurse came out, closing the door behind her. "It's bad. I can't be sure because of her healing, but right now it looks like she's going to have trouble breathing on occasion so physical exertion should be limited. I'm not allowing her to eat anything solid yet and… Well, the would still causes her great pain and was dangerously close to her spinal cord. That's why she can't speak right now and it looks like she'll have difficulty standing as well. You can go back in and talk to her if you want." He slowly walked past her and into the room. Standing just inside he looked over her, noting the pen and notepad next to her. She looked up at him a minute later and bit her lip before looking down and scribbling on the notepad. She held it up a moment later with one word written on it: '_Sorry_._'_ Gaara shook his head and sat next to her, grabbing her hand.

"You did nothing wrong." She frowned, scribbling her words down.

'_I attacked the village, locked you up, tied Kankuro up, and lied to everyone.'_

"You protected me."

'_Afterwards'_

"Moriko…" She shoved the notepad in his face before he could finish.

'_I am a criminal!'_ He glanced at her coolly.

"You want me to treat you as one?" She nodded.

'_Of course. It's only fair. I knew the consequences of my actions.'_

"I would report you to Tsunade and keep you under guard until either hearing back on what she thinks, or transporting you to Konoha. If you are not taken to Konoha you would be punished for betraying and attacking the village. The penalty for suck a crime is life imprisonment or death. In your case you may be subject to testing." She nodded slowly.

'_Okay'_

"I cannot do that to you." She sighed.

'_Why? After everything I have done.'_

"Because I love you. And you did help at the end." She shook her head.

'_I only helped because it was you.'_

"… Moriko, didn't you have a mission to protect me?"

'_Yes, but that isn't why I did.'_

"What other options were there to ensure my safety? Would the attack have happened if you had not joined?"

'_It would have, I could've fought against them and tried to protect you then.'_

"So locking me up was the most efficient plan?"

'_Not exactly.'_

"Can you tell me why you decided to help your father?" She didn't move for a second before nodding, slowly beginning to write.

'_He found me locked up in the Akatsuki base and I managed to talk Itachi into letting us go and to go back to Konoha. On the way to Orochimaru's lair he told me his plans and in order to get me to help he promised not to destroy Konoha or kill everyone there. At least completely and it would be saved for last. He also told me that if I got you out of the way then you wouldn't be hurt or killed.'_

"… You were blackmailed, and he still attacked me."

'_I didn't get you out of the way well enough.'_

"Moriko… He lied to you."

'_I knew that, but it was all I had.'_

"It was a lie." She slowly shook her head.

'_Not completely. He really wasn't going to kill everyone.'_

"Why did you help him when you knew it was a lie?" She coughed and looked out the window for a minute.

'_I don't know. I couldn't just abandon my clan, but Konoha is my home and you were'_ She frowned and continued. _'I love you too much.'_

"You cannot have everything Moriko."

'_I know. It's just so hard to choose. If my father could just let go of his hatred and see that ninjas aren't all bad it could work. I don't think everyone wanted to attack the villages and maybe they could even join one. Or recreate their's. I know it wouldn't be the same, but it's better than war and putting everyone at risk.'_ She winced and Gaara grabbed the notepad from her, tearing the last page off and pocketing it before setting it aside.

"You need to rest." She grabbed his arm, shaking her head. He grabbed her chin in response, pulling her head up to look at him. "You are in pain and gravely injured. You need to rest. I am going to speak with your clan to see what can be done for you." He pulled the paper out. "I also plan to show this to your father. It may convince him to try and look beyond his hatred." She tried to grab it from him and he glared. "I wasn't asking you. Everything else you wrote will be shown to the elder and a copy sent to Tsunade." Her eyes widened and she dived for the notepad, easily being stopped and pushed back onto the bed. "Stay there. I'll be back later tonight." He grabbed the pad and left.

Gaara navigated his way through the underground prison until he got to Tamotsu. He stood there until Tamotsu looked up.

"What do you want now?"

"To know who to talk to about healing your daughter."

"It wouldn't matter if she doesn't wake."

"She is awake now." Tamotsu jumped up, grabbing onto the bars.

"She is?! How is she?"

"Tell me who to speak with."

"And you'll tell me of her health?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust you, but I don't seem to have another option… Ask her grandmother." Gaara nodded once.

"Moriko can't speak. The wound was next to her spine and will make it difficult to breath and she currently has a hard time standing. She is in pain." Tamotsu staggered back until hitting the wall and sliding down it.

"Go… My mother knows everything about our healing and is our lead medic."

"… She is writing her words down. I wanted you to see this part. It's about you." Gaara put the paper down and left him alone. Tamotsu slowly went over and grabbed the paper, reading it carefully. He smiled sadly a moment later as he set it aside.

"She's like a mix between her mother and grandmother… And she was raised with ninjas…"

* * *

Gaara found Grandmother sitting outside the hospital when he returned. She grinned and got up when he came closer.

"So there he is! I've been waiting for you. I want to see Moriko and those people won't let me in without you!"  
"I need to talk to you first."

"Oh really? How absolutely lovely."

"I need to know more about your healing to figure out how to help Moriko."

"I can't explain that to you; it gets confusing to me! I might be able to help her though. What's wrong?"

"Her injury is next to her spine. She can't even speak right now."

"Can't talk?! That's horrible! I love talking!"

"I've noticed." She cackled.

"I like you! Come on, let's go see Moriko and figure out what to do!" She grabbed his arm and began to drag him inside. He pulled away to lead her up to Moriko's room. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside to find her asleep. Grandmother looked at his face and smiled. "You really love her, huh? I'm glad. Come on, I need to see the wound. I should ask you to leave since I'll need her shirt off, but you're the one in charge." She grinned and went over to wake Moriko who slowly blinked her eyes open, blurrily looking up at the old woman. She glanced over at Gaara before sitting up and reaching for a notepad.

'_What's going on?'_

"I need to see your injury child. I'm the healer so I may be able to help." Moriko glanced at Gaara again.

'_You asked for her help?'_

"Your father suggested her."

'_You spoke to my father? Where is he? I thought everyone would've been arrested.'_

"He was. No one else was."

'_Why?'_

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but can I see the wound?" Moriko nodded and rolled her shirt up carefully. She winced halfway through and Gaara didn't get further than a step before Grandmother grabbed the shirt and tore it off, making Moriko gasp. Grandmother crouched down for a better look while Gaara looked away and headed out.

"I will return in ten minutes."

"All right… I'm sorry about this child. It looks horrible, and this is going to hurt." She felt around the wound, pressing on it from both sides. Moriko bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to stay still. A tear rolled down her face and Grandmother sighed before getting back up. "Bad news is that it's horrible and you'd be crippled. Walking will be difficult. Good news is that you will regain your voice and the pain should diminish some." She grinned suddenly. "Even better news is that I can fix it. With a little luck, some effort, and a lot of pain." Moriko grabbed the notepad.

'_How much is a lot? And how?'_ Grandmother's face turned serious.

"At least as much as when you got the injury because I would have to recreate it."

'_So it can heal correctly?'_

"That's right child. Is that okay with you?" She paused and glanced at the door.

'_It's not my decision. You need to talk to Gaara.'_

"I won't do it without your permission as well. I'll let you talk to him about it." She smiled and left, Gaara coming in a second later.

"What is going on?"

'_I'm a cripple.'_

"You have tot ell me more than that Moriko."

'_I won't be able to walk well, but I will get my voice back and the pain should fade some.'_

"Can she heal you at all?" Moriko bit her lip before slowly writing.

'_Yes, but she shouldn't. It is my own fault after all.'_

"So you would rather be crippled and never be able to be a ninja again than to accept being forgiven."

'_No. You're not forgiving me; you're overlooking my crimes. There's a difference.'_

"You did what you had to. I understand that."

'_That doesn't make it right.'_

"… Tsunade agrees with me. She also wished to threaten you."

'_She replied all ready?'_

"Yes. She stated that if you continue to act so foolishly she'll blame Itachi and Sasuke." Her eyes widened.

'_That's not fair! They did nothing wrong! Sasuke even killed the snake!'_

"Itachi killed his clan and Sasuke left."

'_They only did what they thought was right and it was the best way to protect people!'_

"So they did what they had to do even though most would think of it as wrong. At least until knowing the truth." Moriko paused before sighing.

'_Yes. I get it Gaara. I'm sorry.'_ He went and knelt next to the bed.

"How will she heal you?"

'_She would have to recreate the wound so it can heal correctly.'_

"That will cause you great pain and is potentially dangerous."

'_Grandmother won't do it without both of our permission.'_

"Are you going to?"

'_Up to you.'_

"I cannot tell you to do something that painful."

'_She needs your permission.'_ He nodded and kissed her gently before getting up.

"If you are willing, she has it." She grabbed his hand before he could leave.

'_Do you want me to?'_

"I want you to do what you want. I want you to be happy and to smile like you did before your father returned." Her hand fell away from him as she looked down.. Gaara suppressed sigh and left, leaving her alone to decide.

An hour later she glanced up, recognizing the voices outside her door. She bit her lip and concentrated on the discussion.

"Extremely, but there's a great chance of it working out marvelously!" That was Grandmother, no doubt about it.

"And if it doesn't? Moriko had to strain herself to hear the quiet voice, soon pinning it as Gaara.

"Well, she'll probably die then. Can you live with that? Tell me; what will you do if she doesn't make it? Because it partly depends on her will, which she is abundant in based on how she's currently awake." There was silence for a moment.

"I am unsure."

"Well all right then. I'll go talk to her instead. I can't actually tell you what to do or anything since I'm not related to you until you make up your mind to marry her!" She cackled and Moriko's eyes widened as she turned to look out the window just as the door opened and Grandmother went over to her.

"Were you listening child?" Moriko nodded curtly, refusing to look up. Grandmother cackled again and sat down. "He's not in here with me so you can look up." She sighed slightly and quieted. "I need to talk to you about your wound. It's very risky to try and recreate it. A wrong move could kill you." Moriko finally looked at her and grabbed the notepad.

'_If I die, will you make sure Gaara is okay?'_

"Of course."

'_Could you go to Konoha and make sure Naruto doesn't blame himself? Same with Sasuke?'_

"I'll wave a banner if I have to, but are you really willing to risk it?" She bit her lip before slowly nodding.

'_Yes.'_ She tried a half smile. _'But I don't think the hospital is the best place to create a wound.'_ Grandmother laughed and got up.

"Come on child, I'm going to sneak you out of here and deliberately disobey your boyfriend."

'_What do you mean?'_

"He wants to be there, but I don't want him to watch you get hurt like that again. So let's go." Moriko smiled and grabbed her hand, letting herself get pulled up. Grandmother watched her struggled for a moment before grinning. "My son taught you how to summon cats right? Because we need one. Don't worry though; I'll help you." Moriko nodded and leaned against the wall, quickly cutting her hand and going through the signs. Grandmother's eyes widened when one large black fire cat appeared. Moriko looked at her shocked face and grabbed the notepad again.

'_What's wrong?'_

"How… When… My goodness child, I haven't seen someone summon a cat alone in ages! Especially when injured like this. The last person to do so was your mother. Usually when someone tries it causes immense pain at least." Moriko looked down at the cat as it sat next to her, letting her lean against it.

'_Sorry. I didn't know.'_

"Oh no, don't apologize! It's just shocking is all. Come on then, follow me." She jumped out the window. Moriko looked down at the cat and smiled as it got up and let her slide onto its back. Once she was securely on it jumped out after Grandmother, following until they were well hidden in an alley. Grandmother stood at the end with a spear, making the cat let out a low growl. Moriko slowly got off and nodded, patting the cat gently to calm it down. Grandmother picked up the spear and advanced. "I shortened it so I can hopefully aim it better and not make it worse. I need you to stand against the wall, okay?" Moriko nodded hesitantly and hobbled back against the wall, keeping a hand on the cat. Grandmother came up next to her and lifter the spear. "Lift your shirt child." Moriko just took it off and watched as the spear was lined up with the wound, the cat leaning against her as support. Grandmother took a deep breath and double checked the positioning before plunging it in with all her strength. The cat immediately stood to steady her, its paws on her shoulders to keep her upright. Grandmother quickly pulled it out and tossed it down before grabbing Moriko and carefully lowering her to the ground. The cat curled up next to her, its tail flicking over the wound. Moriko gasped for air and shook slightly, wide eyes staring into space with tears leaking out. Grandmother took a step back before turning and running off. By the time she returned Moriko had passed out. She knelt next to her and carefully brushed next to the wound, wary of the cat watching her.

"Well?"

"I… I don't know. It's hard to tell right now, especially with a cat here."

"I told you to let me be there."

"I wasn't going to have you see her get stabbed again! Are you crazy?" She sighed a second later. "We should get her back to the hospital. With all your fancy tools they should be able to tell us more about her wellbeing." Gaara nodded and went to pick her up. The cat growled and he glared at it.

"I am taking her to the hospital. You can follow us there." He carefully picked her up and turned to leave, the cat following on his heals. Grandmother watched them go before glancing over at the bloodied spear. She grabbed it and headed down to the cells to see her son.

Back at the hospital Gaara was standing in the hall waiting for the nurse to let him back in the room. She came out a few minutes later, closing the door behind her.

"I don't know why you let her regain the injury, but it looks better now. From what I can tell, which is limited with that strange cat threatening me, her healing is taking care of the wound correctly this time."

"Did you need me to restrain the cat?"

"No. I need you to let us know when my patient is going to be taken out of the hospital before being released." She turned and walked away, letting him quietly enter the room. He silently went and sat next to the bed after locking the door and pulling the window shutters down. He looked over her and brushed her hair back before leaning over and chastely kissing her.

"Moriko, please be all right. It… is painful to see you like this." He dropped his head into a hand and surprised himself by doing something he hadn't done since childhood. He cried.

Gaara woke slowly the next morning with a stiff neck. He slowly straightened and looked over to the bed. Just before he could jump up a thin pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm right here…" She kissed his head and let go to sit back on the bed tiredly. He reached over and brushed her hair back slowly before leaning forward to hug her.

"You are all right." He pulled back. " You are, right?" She smiled lightly.

"Yes. I'm healing well. I'm just… tired." He nodded and got up.

"I will get you something to eat. It helps does it not?"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine…"

"I'll return in a moment." He left and Moriko sighed, looking over at the cat.

"Can you speak?" It purred and sat up.

"I can. You are Tamotsu's daughter, yes?"

"Yes… Is there something wrong?" The cat stretched and went up to lay next to her.

"He cannot summon any of us even with assistance. Far too selfish and angry. Getting better lately." She hugged it.

"I'm glad… You're warm."

"I do consist of fire."

"It doesn't hurt."

"I don't wish to harm you."

"How long are you staying? Or do I dismiss you?"

"You can tell me when to leave, but otherwise I will go when I see fit. For now, you are still injured and stressed. You need me here." It purred again and she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do… You were nice to Gaara, right?" It laughed.

"You care for him so much. I know humans commit to each other using words and vows instead of just mating. Why have you not committed to each other yet? You've mated all ready, have you not?" Moriko flushed, burying her face in the cat's side even more.

"Do you watch us?!" It chuckled.

"Not usually, but I can tell you've mated and I smell him on you. So?"

"So?"

"Why have you not committed to each other? I believe you call it marriage." She smiled and sat up.

"Supposedly it's not that simple. And I live in Konoha, so it wouldn't work without me moving here."

"You were willing to abandon both villages in order to help Tamotsu and try to protect them.."

"Yeah, I know…" She smiled. "Guess it depends on whether or not he wants to or asks."

"So it seems. He is back." She looked over as the door opened and smiled when he stepped in with a bag.

"You are happier now?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to bother you… What did you get?" He set the bag next to her and sat down.

"Not much. The village is still being repaired." Her face fell and he lightly smiled. "In case you're missing Konoha and Naruto; I brought you ramen. Miso flavor." She blinked before laughing. She calmed down quickly and smiled at him.

"I love you Gaara. You're the best." He smiled again as she grabbed the ramen.

"You're smiling again." She looked back up at him, hurriedly swallowing a mouthful.

"Of course I am. You're here and a cat as a bonus. No matter how bad things are, as long as I can see you I can be happy." The cat chuckled slightly next to her and she blushed. Gaara just leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You can see me whenever you wish."

"No I can't. I won't always be in the same village as you."

"Then you can always write to me. I'll respond to you."

"All right. So… when can I get out of here?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"When I can be sure you are well." She sighed before suddenly smirking.

"How exactly should I prove it to you?" He raised a brow.

"By convincing the nurse assigned to you. And threats don't count." She pouted for a moment before blinking when he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have other things that require my attention. I will leave you alone to heal. If you need anything or want anything-"

"I can get it myself, or the cat will." He nodded once and left. She groaned and flopped back down. "This sucks. I don't want to stay in here. I want to help out and do something…" She quieted for a minute. "…And I miss Konoha, Uncle, and Naruto. I need to know if Sasuke and big brother are all right too." The cat stretched and jumped down.

"I will go check if you wish." She sat up suddenly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Who should I look for?"

"Either Kakashi or Tsunade."

"Tsunade is your Hokage and Kakashi is this 'Uncle' yes?"

"Yeah… You want me to draw a picture or something?"

"No, I can ask about them if necessary. I will return within a few days. Three or four should suffice. Will you be all right?"

"Yes, thank you… Um, I never got your name." The cat opened the window and hopped onto the sill.

"Serina." She jumped into the air and disappeared in a flash of black flame. Moriko smiled lightly and laid back down, slowly drifting off into a restless sleep. Some hours later she opened her eyes and sat up to smile at the nurse. She smiled back and held up a needle.

"I need a blood sample." Moriko's brow furrowed as her arm was prepped.

"What for?"

"To check your progress, now hold still." Moriko frowned, but let the blood be drawn.

"Where's the other nurse? Shouldn't she be doing this instead?" The new nurse slowly shook her head and placed another needle to her arm, quickly injecting it.

"Of course not. She'd be arrested for this." Moriko's vision blurred, but she still managed to glare and reach for a weapon. The imposter laughed and she drunkenly threw a punch. It was caught and used to haul her up. Last thing she heard was a male laugh.

Moriko groaned as she woke, quickly coming to her senses. She jumped up and looked around. Finally she sighed and sat back down, tugging at the chakra inhibitors locked around her wrists and ankles.

"Why do I always get captured? It's troublesome…" She chuckled. "Great, now I sound like Shikimaru." She glanced at the cuffs and rolled her eyes, running hand through her hair to pull out some senbon. She picked the locks only to have it burn and cut her, making her drop the senbon and curse.

"You do heal quickly."

"Is that why I'm here?" The man laughed and stepped closer so she could see him.

"No Moriko, as interesting as it is. No, I'm far more interested in your friends and how much everyone seems to care for you. It will prove more useful to me than Orochimaru's use." He laughed again and left her alone. Moriko gasped and looked at the cuffs. She bit her lip and tried summoning another cat, well aware of the consequential risks.

Moriko coughed as her eyes opened to see a small pool of dried blood around her wrists and ankles. She carefully sat back up, suddenly aware of the small cat sitting in the far corner. She rubbed her sore wrists and smiled slightly.

"Hi." The cat's tail twitched.

"All that effort and you only managed me?" Moriko frowned at the disdain.

"I see nothing wrong with you. Did the summoning bother you?" The tension eased some and it walked over, showing it was no larger than her hand.

"You're strange. Whenever someone else has the luck to summon me they are upset by my size. Intimidation certainly cannot be your goal." Moriko shook her head and shivered slightly, the damp room getting to her now. The was a sudden flash of heat and she smiled down at the cat.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, so what did you summon me for?"

"I was hoping for some help getting out of here and back to Suna. Can you get the doors open?" The cat pondered for a moment before heading over there, the heat going with it.

"Yes. I am called Ember by the way."

"Really? That's a great name! Perfect for a fire cat. I'm Moriko." The cell door opened and Ember stared at her.

"Tamotsu's kitten?"

"Yes. Do any of you like him? Serina said something about him too." Ember sat in the doorway in shock.

"Serina? You're the one that summoned her? But she's still here! Don't tell me you summoned me while she's still here!" Moriko nodded sheepishly.

"Is that bad? I'm sorry." Ember shook his head.

"It's impossible. No wonder it was so difficult to summon me. Why did you? Where is Serina? Did she abandon you?"

"Of course not. She went to Konoha for me to check on everyone. I don't think it was more than six hours after she left that I was drugged…" She trailed off and swayed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Moriko?"

"Dizzy…" She swayed again before suddenly falling to the floor and passing out.

Moriko blinked open her blurry eyes and mewed painfully. She struggled to get up, her head throbbing with each movement.

"Stay still." She froze for a second before moving again. She heard an angry hiss, "Stay still Moriko." Finally she stopped trying to get up and just listened to her surroundings. She could hear movement all around her, but it wasn't like anything she was used to. Frowning, she tried to slowly look around, her eyes straining to see.

"Ember?"

"I told you not move kitten."

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're with me. You're safe. How do you feel?" She felt liquid start to pool around her and panicked, trying to get up and out of it only to have a wave a dizziness wash over her. Ember jumped onto her. "Stop kitten! Do not move; the liquid is to help you." Moriko shuddered, but stopped struggling. Ember purred to try and calm her down. "The man that drugged you must have known what he was doing. It is hardly out of your system yet and is wreaking havoc on you. When you passed out I brought you here for help."

"Where is here?" She winced at the slight inflection in her voice, giving away her panic.

"Our realm. This is where you summoned me from. It's the black fire realm. It's been ages since a human was here, so some cats are wary of you. Others… want to get rid of you. They lost faith in humans." Moriko nodded and bit her lip as the water rose to cover most of her body.

"Understandable. They should get out more often and meet some people." The water hit her ears and she twitched. "Am I going to be fully immersed? I can't breathe under water."

"It's not water, and yes, you are. It'll be fine. Trust me kitten." She gasped and held her breath, eyes shut tight, as it fully covered her. Seconds later, in the sudden quiet, Moriko dared to open her eyes, too curious to be fearful. She could see everything from spectacular colors dancing above her, to Ember sitting on a ledge next to her speaking with another cat. Ember seemed completely calm and unnerved, but the other was obviously upset. Moriko watched until Ember stood, his flames curling around randomly, and hissed. She closed her eyes just before they turned to look at her. She relaxed a moment later and reopened her eyes to see Ember curled up and watching her tiredly. Moriko tilted her head in concern and he hit something to drain the liquid around her. She sighed as the air hit her.

"That was… interesting."

"See kitten? I told you it'd be fine." He even sounded tired. Moriko sat up, relieved at how easy it was. She wasn't even sore anymore.

"Thank you… Are you all right?"

"Yes. Come on, time to get you back to Suna."

"I'm not allowed to stay, am I?"

"… No kitten, and once I get you back to Suna I will be leaving you as well." Moriko looked at him, glad she could see now. She smiled lightly.

"That's okay. Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Ember looked up to see her watching him and smiled.

"We could use a bit more trouble around here. Come on, out a hand on my back and we'll go." She did as instructed and felt a pull. The flames surrounded them and when they faded she was outside of Suna. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Ember."

"You're welcome kitten. I'll come visit you one day. Until then, well, enjoy your new night vision." He disappeared before she could say anything. Shaking her head she walked through the open gates. Frowning, she took off at a run as the guards turned to look at her. They both jumped up and took off after her. She jumped onto the roofs until getting to the Kazekage's building. She jumped from the roof and caught onto a ledge, flipping herself up and over to dash into the building and into Gaara's room. Before he could fully turn around she managed to tie his hands together and put a 'borrowed' chakra inhibitor on. As the doors flew open she covered his eyes and tied a cloth over his mouth. She barely remembered to do a transformation jutsu so no one would recognize you. The room was silent as the guards took in the situation. Moriko pulled a kunai out and carefully put it to Gaara's neck before speaking.

"Bring the man named Tamotsu of the Black Fire Clan to me. You have half an hour to do this before I dispose of your precious Kazekage." Her voice was unrecognizable and steady. To everyone in the room, it looked completely serious. When they didn't move she pressed the blade in enough to draw a few beads of blood, making sure to keep a tight hold of him. Strangely he remained still, only twitching when he was cut. Moriko felt a chill travel her spine as the guards left. As the door clicked shut he pulled away, spun around, and took her legs out from under her. The fall caused her to revert back to herself and drop the kunai. She rolled to dodge his kicks and jump back up in time to catch his foot. She bit her lip and twisted it, knocking him off balance. Once he was on the floor she grabbed a sheet and tied his legs together. He kept moving and she redid the transformation jutsu as the cloth over his eyes slipped. She carefully knelt down and put it back in place, straightening as the guards came back in with a quiet Tamotsu.

"Leave now. I need some time to speak with him."

"I don't think so. You're going to let the Kazekage go and relinquish your weapons." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're not in a position to be making demands." She nudged Gaara with her foot, stopping his progress on untying the bindings. The guards looked at each other and seemed to decide on something.

"We'll allow you no more than 30 minutes. If the Kazekage is harmed there will be no mercy for you." Moriko glanced at Tamotsu and nodded.

"Understood. We'll see what happens in 30 minutes." They slowly filed back out and she locked the door before covering the windows and soundproofing the room. She glanced at Gaara before sitting down, deciding it was safer to leave him bound. Tamotsu watched her coolly.

"What d you want with me?"

"I just want to talk. Without eavesdroppers."

"This man doesn't count I take it."

"He'd be more amendable than others. I want to know what you plan to do. Do you still want to attack the villages?" Tamotsu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who are you?" Moriko looked down at herself to see the transformation still in effect. She released the jutsu and his eyes widened. After a pause he went over and knelt in front of her, grabbing her hand. His mouth opened, but closed when he couldn't think of anything to say. Moriko pulled her hand away. "You haven't answered my question." He shook his head and glanced at Gaara.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I cannot forgive ninjas for what they've done, but now I cannot hate them either."

"Why can't you give them the same chances that citizens get? They're all human. Being a ninja doesn't automatically make you bad, just as not being one doesn't mean you're a good person." Tamotsu smiled when he noticed Gaara's head twitch towards them.

"I can't even dislike the Kazekage, not after everything that's happened." Moriko smiled and looked over at Gaara.

"That's wonderful, but you still haven't told me what you plan to do." Tamotsu stood and held out a hand.

"I am planning no more attacks on villages and will try to give them a fair chance if you do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Come with me and stay with the clan."

"You mean forever?"

"I would prefer that, but if I can get nothing else then least until we have rebuilt our village and are settled." Moriko paused before nodding and grabbing his hand.

"I can do that. You must promise you are not going to attack any of the villages or attack any ninja without actual cause." He smiled in victory.

"Okay, I promise you all of that." The smile faded. "Did… did you want a day or two before leaving?" Moriko bit her lip.

"I probably shouldn't… It'd be so very hard to leave." She jumped up a second later when Gaara tackled Tamotsu, knocking him to the ground before glaring at her. She shrunk back and held her hands up.

"Untie me." She ducked her head at the rage rolling off him.

"Gaara…"

"Now Moriko!" She jumped slightly and went over to him, glancing at her bemused father. Slowly she untied him, taking a hasty step back once finished. Gaara rubbed his wrists and turned towards her. There was a pause before he punched her. She landed roughly and rubbed her head, watching him warily. He watched her for a second before turning to Tamotsu.

"Don't kill him!" Gaara barely spared her a glance.

"I am going to ignore you for now. If you interrupt I will kill you." Tamotsu nodded and Gaara sat down to face Moriko. She looked away from his gaze.

"You're mad at me."

"Yes."

"…I'm sorry for holding you hostage, but I knew you wouldn't readily agree to me speaking with him." She paused to sigh. "And they are my family."

"Your family is in Konoha." She looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"Thos that raised you. You call Kakashi 'Uncle' and the Uchihas are your brothers." Moriko bit her lip and he continued. "And Naruto is probably worried about you." He watched her sigh and glance at her father.

"…He has a point. I cant just abandon them like this."

"So you'll abandon us instead." Gaara glared at him and Tamotsu shook his head. "These violent people aren't worth it." Moriko jumped up.

"I love these people, violent or not! And you can't hate them for that since you blackmailed me into helping you attack an entire village! You're the violent one!" She slowly turned to look at Gaara. "And I'm a idiot." She turned back to her father. "You should rebuild without me. I wouldn't stay there anyway so I shouldn't be doing it with you. I know you'll just try and get me to stay."

"I will not."

"Stop lying to me! Haven't you done that enough by now?" He nodded with a small smirk.

"So you do take after your grandmother." Moriko stepped back, closer to Gaara as a shiver crawled down her spine.

"No, I don't."

"What other gifts do you possess my child?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stood and advanced on her. She felt Gaara's arm wind around her before suddenly pushing her behind him as Tamotsu reached out for her.

"Get out. If you ever set foot in this village again you will be arrested, tried, and disposed of. Ho rebuild your village with the rest of your clan. Moriko is not a tool you can use."

"But she is for you?! She is my daughter!"

"That means nothing if you do not treat her as such. As her father you should want her to be happy."

"I do!"

"Then why do you cause her misery?" Tamotsu paused at that and looked at Moriko. She wouldn't look at him.

"My child? …Moriko?" She clutched Gaara's arm, unable to look at him and alleviate his doubts. Tamotsu stepped back. "Are you afraid to refuse his words?" Her head snapped up in shock.

"Of course not! I have no reason to fear him; he's a good person. I… I can't be as sure with you. You harbor such hatred and lie so often… I'm sorry father." She looked down again and Tamotsu looked between them.

"All right… I'm torn between my desire to put your gifts to use and love for my child. I'll return when I am not so conflicted."

"If care for her does not win out, do not bother." He sighed.

"If that happens I'm sure you will know first." He jumped out the window and ran off. Moriko slumped onto the bed and sighed.

"I'm horrible…" She looked up at Gaara morosely. "Sorry for all of this. She took a calming breath, stood, and faced the door. "Time for the consequences." A moment later the door was broken down and the guards rushed in, seizing her and forcing her to the ground. Kankuro ran in to keep Gaara from stopping them.

"Let go of me Kankuro."

"Listen to me Gaara. You can't keep protecting her. She just let a criminal escape after holding you hostage so she could do so. Not only that, but she did attack the village. I know she had little choice, but now combined with this we can't just let her go." Moriko managed to turn her head enough to smile at them.

"Kankuro's right. I knew what I was doing. Don't worry; I'll be fine." Gaara looked at her for a moment before turning away.

"Lock her up." He didn't look over as they finished binding her and dragged her away. Kankuro clapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Gaara didn't bother looking at him.

"She will go back to Konoha tomorrow. I will let Lady Tsunade know and you can escort her back."

"What?!"

"She will remained restrained. Go prepare for your journey."

"But Gaara, Moriko-"

"You're dismissed Kankuro." Kankuro sighed and turned to leave.

"Don't do anything drastic, okay?" Gaara didn't move as the door clicked shut, leaving him in solitude.

Moriko slowly raised her head and smiled shakily. "Wow. I just got thrown in jail and all ready have a visitor?" The smile faded and she sighed. "I'm sorry for hurting you before… All of this… I never would've guessed how my father felt about ninja, but I couldn't just abandon him. Yet I could turn my back on everyone else either." She paused and shrugged. "That's no excuse, but I am sorry Kankuro." Kankuro leaned against the opposite wall.

"I believe you. I shouldn't, but I do. You have to know that if Gaara hadn't taken you, I would have."

"Really? Wow, I'm honored."

"Moriko, when did you leave the village?" She blinked up at him.

"I think it would be last night by now. Someone came, drugged me, and when I woke up I was his prisoner. It was difficult to get out, and I had to summon another cat-"

"What?!" Moriko looked over to the source of the growl. Serina was sitting a little way away from Kankuro, a letter between her paws.

"Serina! Did… did you just get back?"

"Yes. Evidently I shouldn't have left. It only takes you two days to get thrown in jail? What happened in my absence? And why would you even think another summoning would be a good idea?!" Moriko ducked her head.

"I had no choice… I didn't want to be someone's prisoner or to be used as bait. And it's my own fault I'm in jail; I held Gaara hostage and set my father free." Serina purred and sauntered over.

"And why would the good little kitten do something like that?"

"I… I needed to speak to him."

"There are better ways to accomplish that." Moriko frowned.

"I wasn't thinking." Serina dropped the letter next to the bars and went over to Kankuro, curling around him.

"You shouldn't lie. I'm sure this male would love to know the truth. I will tell you my news then as well." Moriko scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kankuro stepped away from Serina.

"What truth? What was the reason?"

"I all ready told you!"

"She is protecting all of you and herself." Moriko glared at the cat.

"Serina!" She just purred and sat out of reach.

"The man that kidnapped her would have used her as bait since everyone cares for her so much. She decided to try and get it so you wouldn't. A criminal doesn't make good bait for the true leader of the Akatsuki."

"Moriko? Is that true?" Moriko stared at Serina in shock.

"Leader? That's who it was? How do you know all this?" Serina stretched.

"I met him. He was going to use you to draw out Naruto. To get the nine-tailed out of him."

"I can't allow that!"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't like him so I sent him to our world with the message that he was to be destroyed. Ember told me that he wanted to try and use us as well. He most certainly is gone now." There was silence for a moment.

"Ember… So… the Akatsuki is no more?"

"In a way. I didn't track them all down, but I could. And seeing as how you became friends with him, I'm sure Ember would love to as well." Moriko leaned back.

"Wow… That's amazing Serina. The Akatsuki is the most dangerous criminal organization and you've all ready disposed of the leader. I suppose that makes you a hero."

"No, it makes you one. I would not have cared if you had not managed to summon me and I did not hear him speaking poorly of you. Also, it would not have worked as well if Ember had never met you. He may be small, but he is very powerful." Moriko smiled.

"I believe that." She looked over to find that Kankuro had left. "I'm glad everyone's safe now…" She looked at the ground with a sigh. "I wonder what will happen now."

"You should read the letter. I killed that man and then went back to Konoha to make sure he wasn't one of them. That's when they wrote you the letter. They all ready knew you were in jail." Moriko bit her lip and slowly reached for the letter.

'_Dear Moriko… ARE YOU INSANE?! FIRST YOU HAVE SOME CAT THAT'S MADE OF FIRE COME CHECK ON ALL OF US, THEN I GET A LETTER FROM GAARA SAYING YOU'RE ARRESTED FOR HOLDING HIM HOSTAGE AND LETTING A HIGH-RISK CRIMINAL GO! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU ATTACKED SUNA IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I'll give you that they were your family, but remember when Naruto pulled a ton of pranks? YOU BEAT HIM UP. And then that cat comes back, scaring people again, saying she had just killed the leader of the Akatsuki for planning to use you as bait for Naruto! Lucky for you that proves your good intentions, and loyalty to the villages and makes it so you aren't a criminal. GET BACK TO KONOHA NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU! ~ Tsunade'_

Moriko couldn't help but laugh, looking up only when someone spoke.

"Is it that amusing?"

"Gaara! What are you doing down here?" He held up another letter.

"Tsunade wrote back. I'm getting you out of here."

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me what you wouldn't; the truth." Moriko's face fell and she looked away as he stepped closer. "You went too far Moriko, even if it was to protect Naruto."

"… Not just Naruto. I didn't know who or what he was after, but I couldn't let him use me against people. And he got to me so easily the first time that I knew he'd be able to again." She looked up at him sadly. "He couldn't use someone that people hated." Gaara unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

"You must promise to never do something like this again. If there is a problem you should speak to someone. And never hold me hostage again." Moriko nodded and smiled up at him.

"I promise. All of it." The smile faded as she stood, holding her hands in front of her, palms up. "Are you able to forgive me?" He looked at her hands and turned away.

"Tsunade wants you back." Moriko watched him walk away as she slowly slumped to the floor. Serina growled and went over to her.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"And go where? Straight to Konoha?"

"So it seems. Do you need help? I could carry you." She shook her head.

"I'm uninjured. If it doesn't bother you, could you be my escort?" Serina purred and nudged her.

"Of course, but you must get up and move." Moriko bit her lip and walked out, heading out of Suna. She ignored everyone that looked at her, even when they waved. The guards at the gate started to get up to talk to her, but Serina glared at them, flames dancing across the desk. They sat back down and Moriko made it out of the village without any opposition. She made it to the first hill outside Suna before falling face first into the sand. Serina nudged her, trying to get her back up. She soon gave up and went to sit a little ways away.

"I don't want to move. I just want to stay here until I mummify."

"I do not want to be dating a mummy." Moriko flipped over and sat up in an instant.

"Gaara! What are you doing out here?" He went and knelt next to her, grabbing her hand.

"I cannot forgive you because I never believed you were against me. I still trust you, but your methods are disagreeable." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. Regardless of the past few days." Moriko smiled, trying not to cry, and hugged him.

"I love you too. So very, very much."

"Then I have a question for you. One that I had meant to ask a week ago." He gently pushed her off and silently slipped something onto her hand. It twitched as her eyes widened. "Will you marry me Moriko?" She nodded, not bothering to even try and stop from crying as she nodded and hugged him, for once at a loss for words. He loosely hugged her back. "We can figure out how to make it work after Tsunade has lectured you."

* * *

**Squee! I know, it's longer than normal but... Squeels! Tsunade's note is funny I think! And the cuteness?! Ah! My gracious! Personally, I like the ending, I may be bias, but then again I normally do not favor stories so much. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this story! Through all the pains to write it and through all the blocks and blank wall stares I just knew it'd be a great story to finish! Let me know your opinions!**


End file.
